


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: New Enemies and Allies

by Soron66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: I do not own anything in the MCU. I do however own Soron Macleod and I might own Soron's main enemy(unsure if i'll use one at all really. Might just use the idea i got from Fanfiction.net's GodisHuman and do a similar scenario, but it'll start in S4.). I know i'm using my pen name. Sorry for that, but i always use Soron if i have Macleod as the last name. The story of how Soron arriving in the MCU universe changed it for the better, and of how he permanently gained his freedom from his the one who bought him.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

A man was running down a dark alley being chased by some black SUVs. Unfortunately, SUVs are infinitely faster than human beings running on foot. Thankfully there was an alley not too far from him, so he dove into it just as the SUV crashed into the building right behind him. He didn't even spend any time to smirk at them because he knew they wouldn't spend any of their's to get out. Just before he reached the end of the alley another SUV appeared drove up blocking the alley. The man looked between the two SUVs and saw that two men were coming up behind him while three got out of the SUV in front of him.

"Mr. MacLeod. You have evaded us for far too long. That's going to end right here and now," said an elderly man in a suit as he walked with a cane towards him.

"No," said Soron MacLeod adamantly, "You may have cornered me, but there is one place I can go where you can not follow."

"Oh really. Just where might that be pray tell?" sneered the elderly man.

"Not this realm," Soron responded bluntly before he thrust both hands shooting shockwaves from his hands sending his enemies flying.

As they stood back up Soron pulled out a clear bean and dropped it on the floor and a second later a green swirling portal appeared.

"Get him!" yelled the old man but before the others could get near Soron jumped into the portal and a second later the portal closed.

"GAH!" the old man shouted in anger before heading back to the SUV.

**Meanwhile, in another realm…**

A brunette chinese woman with a 5'6" frame with 35in sized breasts, 25in sized waist, and 35in sized hips was wearing a form fitting suit and silver colored gauntlets. Her hair was only long enough to reach her shoulders. She sat in the landing bay of the Zephyr and stared at Robbie's car as she thought about what Coulson said about a Ghost Rider escaping hell once before. She became confident that he would return so she smiled and headed to her old room.

A few miles above the Zephyr a green portal appeared and Soron came flying out.

"Oh come on!" screamed Soron in annoyance as soon as he realized that he was falling through the sky.

The next thing he saw was a giant plane was flying a few miles under him. He prepared himself to start slowing his descent by using his ability. Once he was one hundred feet above the plane he shot his palms towards the plane and shot enough shockwaves to slow his descent. Inside the plane people were wobbling about as the plane itself was vibrating very hard.

"Daisy! What are you doing?!" asked Coulson with slight anger after he and Daisy accidentally bumped into each other.

"It's not me!" Daisy responded.

"Can you find out what it is?" asked Coulson as he calmed down.

"If I can concentrate, maybe I can," said Daisy as she unsteadily stood up and leaned against a doorway.

Daisy pressed her hand against the walls and closed her eyes. She could feel the tremors and managed to track them to the top of the Zephyr. She looked over at Coulson with a confused expression.

"Daisy, what is it?" asked Coulson as he too leaned on the doorway.

"I tracked it to the roof. It's almost as if it just created itself," Daisy responded.

"How is that physically possible?" Coulson asked

"It's not. Quakes don't just happen out of nowhere," said the voice of Fitz as he stumbled into the room.

"That means that someone else has your abilities," Coulson said as he turned back to Daisy.

"I'm the only one with my abilities. Nobody else has ever had them nor will they ever have them," countered Daisy with skepticism.

Outside of the Zephyr Soron turned till his feet were pointed towards Zephyr a few minutes before he landed on the plane's roof. Suddenly, the plane stopped moving and impossibly began hovering. He hesitantly stopped using his ability and prepared to go flying off of the plane, but he didn't go flying at all. In fact he stayed still safe on top of the roof. He slowly walked down the plane, but unfortunately that action was heard by the people inside of the plane. Before Soron got to the other end of the plane some people climbed up onto the plane behind him.

"Hey!" yelled someone from behind Soron causing him to stop.

"Who are you and how do you have earthquake abilities?" asked a beautiful female with her hand aimed at him.

"Who I am and how I have earthquake abilities are not important. What is important is the fact that I'm here to stay," replied Soron as he turned around.

Daisy took in the the image of the strange man in a black leather jacket with a skull on it over a black shirt, and blue jeans. This man also had blonde hair with stubble of a moustache that combined with stubble on the chin and he had blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Daisy as she slowly walked towards him.

"I have my reasons," Soron responded cryptically.

"Daisy, take him down!" ordered Coulson as he cocked his icer.

"Daisy. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Soron said before he raised his arm and blasted shockwaves at the same time as Daisy shot the same at him.

Their powers were at equal strength so they both raised their other hand to overpower each other. However that just enhanced the struggle each of them had. Soron hates losing so he took a step forcing Daisy to step back involuntarily. She decided to take two steps then they began stepping closer to each other with her hair flowing back because of the shear strength of the powers at the same time as Soron's coat flapped. When they were only three inches from each other Soron's ears began to bleed at the same time as his nose, but Daisy only started getting a nosebleed. Soron's eyes began to bleed at the same time as they got one inch close to each other. Daisy saw his eyes began to bleed and her hate as well as fear changed to worry. Soron began to lose consciousness and he slipped causing him to go flying off and away from the Zephyr due to Daisy's powers. Daisy herself collapsed from the exertion, and as soon as she fell down Mack got to her and picked her up.

"Mack, get her to Simmons," ordered Coulson as he began typing on his arm.

"Yes sir, but what are you going to do?" asked Mack without budging a muscle.

"I'm going to capture that man and make him tell us what we want to know without being cryptic and I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Daisy," Coulson said angrily before he ran to the edge of the plane and jumped into Lola which was just below the area he jumped off of.

Coulson angled Lola down and flew towards his target and activated the nitro which shot him down towards the man and under three seconds he was under where the man was falling. As soon as the man fell into Lola Coulson slapped cuffs onto his wrists before flying back to the Zephyr.

**Later…**

Soron woke in a bed with restraints locked around his wrists and ankles. His eyes hurt so bad and he didn't really know why, and while he was able to see it was extremely fuzzy. However, he could tell that it was a room with tech he hadn't seen before. Suddenly, he heard a thunking sound however muffled the sound was it was clearly footsteps.

"Don't open your eyes just yet," said a british female voice before he felt something sliding on his face as she said, "The medicine is healing you but it's going to take a while and in order for it to work your eyes need to be closed. When you're better Agent Coulson is going to want to have a chat with you."

"Oh yay," Soron sarcastically muttered, "This is going to be fun."

"You hurt my friend and if you want any chance to explain yourself and freedom you need to be kind," chided the woman with irritation at Soron's sarcasm.

Soron only grunted as he turned his head away before she jerked it back into position.

"Keep still," she reprimanded with her annoyance growing, "I'm still cleaning whatever pus and other signs of infection from your face. If you want all of it gone don't move."

Outside of the room Coulson was watching with an angry glare when Daisy walked up to him.

"So what are you going to do with him?" asked Daisy as she too watched Simmons clean Soron's face.

"I'm going to get my answers," Coulson responded bluntly.

"Hey, be nice," Daisy said as she looked at him while standing in front of him, "He may not be as evil as he seemed. Sure he may be mysterious but you can't judge someone on first impressions. Wait till you get to know him before you make your call."

Coulson stared at her for a few seconds before he sighed and said, "Sure thing Daisy. I can't believe I forgot that little bit of wisdom."

* * *

Here's the prologue. I've decided to go with giving Daisy's abilities to Soron. There will be some differences with his abilities though. Soron may be treated as a villain in the beginning, but more will be explained on him. don't expect Soron and Daisy to like each other in the beginning. Daisy will be more willing to try to trust him, but it'll take her a bit longer to especially since Soron has her abilities. She's freaked out by him. They won't get straight to the BF/GF state but they will eventually get to that after a bit of time just as friends. Also I used the "magic bean" from Once Upon a Time to bring Soron into the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D universe. I figured why not use that. Didn't really want Soron's enemies to follow him to whichever universe Soron was to go to. I'll try to make this story fairly long. Long enough for me to be writing something alongside Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron gets interrogated and both the shield agents and Soron learn things from each other. Soron's former owner gains a new weapon to help him fight his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lord of the rings uber fans i apologize if i got anything from that one scene in the first lotr movie inaccurate here or described poorly but lord of the rings is only a small portion of the story. more than likely won't show up again. also, consider the lord of the rings scene more of an alternate universe to the established lord of the rings universe.

Chapter 1

 

It's been several weeks since Soron had healed up and was transferred to the holding cell in the Zephyr. He was currently massaging his arms for no obvious reason when the door behind him opened up.

"You ready to tell me everything I want to know?" asked Agent Coulson as soon as he entered the room.

"I don't have a choice, do I," Soron stated rather than asked before he turned around and stared at Coulson.

"Not really," Coulson said bluntly as he gestured towards the couches.

When they had both sat down Coulson leaned back and crossed his legs with his hands folded on his lap. They regarded each other for a few seconds before Coulson decided to break the silence.

"First question," Coulson said, "How do you have abilities like Daisy's? Are you an Inhuman?"

"I don't know what an Inhuman is so I can't really answer you without knowing how Inhumans acquired their abilities," Soron said.

"I doubt that you know nothing about inhumans," Coulson said skeptically while narrowing his eyes, "After all the whole world knows about Inhumans. So answer my question."

"Humor me and I'll do so," Soron said calmly.

"Hmph," Coulson grunted before he sighed and nodded to the corner in the ceiling.

A second later a woman with long brown hair entered the room. The woman was wearing a blue turtleneck, jeans, and some sort of high heel boots. Clipped to her was a tag that had her picture on it with the name  **Jemma Simmons**.

"Hello again," Jemma said with a smile but a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Do I know you?" Soron asked slightly confused at the greeting.

"I was the one that healed you after your unfortunate medical condition you had a few weeks ago," informed Jemma which caused Soron to widen his eyes in recognition once his brain remembered and recognized her voice.

"Now then," Jemma continued, "Let's get down to business. You wanted to know about Inhumans and while Daisy may be the best to explain their psyche I'm the best to explain their biology."

Soron just stayed silent while Jemma pulled some sort of device from her pocket.

"This here is an Inhuman's DNA and when I bring up a strand of normal mundane human DNA you'll be able to see the differences between us and the Inhumans," explained Jemma as she pressed a button on a rectangular device which produced a hologram of two DNA strands.

As Soron leaned in to get a closer look he widened his eyes at the differences.

"So Inhumans aren't completely human?" asked Soron as he looked back at Jemma.

"Correct," Jemma said nodding her head, "While Inhumans may have been born on Earth their physiology/biology has traces of Kree in it. Here's the DNA strand of a Kree and when you put that next to the Inhuman DNA strand you'll see the similarities between them like you saw when looking between the human DNA and the Inhuman DNA."

"What the heck are Kree?" Soron asked in confusion which gained confused looks from Jemma and Coulson.

"Wait, you don't know about the Kree?" Jemma asked now that her attention was diverted from her Inhuman biology lecture.

"If I did why would I ask what they are?" Soron asked dryly while raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose it makes sense," Coulson reasoned, "Not everyone is aware of Alien life, and many don't want to be."

"Wait, aliens? Like E.T?" Soron asked incredulously, "You're not screwing with me are you?"

"Agent Coulson, I don't see any telltale signs of deception. I think he truly doesn't know about anything concerning aliens including Inhumans," Jemma said slowly as she looked at Soron.

"I guess that answers part of my question," Coulson said, "Now tell us how you have powers."

"I assume you had me x-rayed to determine my physical health," Soron stated rather than asked as he looked at Jemma.

"Yes, but the image we got wasn't very clear," Jemma answered, "We had to gently but sternly press into you to determine your physical health."

"Did you notice any abnormalities?" Soron asked.

"Yes and we found metal pieces embedded in your body when we investigated," Jemma said as she pulled out a container that held the pieces.

"Then that is your answer Coulson," Soron said as he turned back to Coulson.

"How can shrapnel give you earthquake abilities?" Coulson asked in confusion.

"They're not shrapnel. They're magical shards of a sword created in the forges of the Dwarves from the realm Nidavellir," Soron responded dryly.

"You're joking, right?" Jemma asked as she gained an expression of disbelief.

"Unfortunately not," Soron replied grimly.

"We have absolutely zero evidence of the Dwarves from Norse Mythology ever existing," Jemma countered, "Therefore what you're saying is impossible."

"Not on my Earth," Soron said bluntly.

"Wait, did you say your Earth?" Coulson asked as he got intrigued a bit.

"Yes," Soron replied dryly.

"What does that mean?" Coulson asked as he scrunched up his eyes in confusion.

Before Soron could respond a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Agent Coulson, Jemma I need you two to come to the lab," Fitz said before shutting off the intercom.

"Interrogation paused," Coulson said as he got up.

Soron just laid down on the couch and closed his eyes as he waited for Coulson's inevitable return.

**Up in the lab…**

Everyone important had gathered in front of Fitz as he waited for them impatiently.

"You needed something Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, I know it's not exactly protocol but I couldn't resist the urge to find out everything there is to know about our 'guest'," Fitz said nervously.

"What did you do?" Coulson asked Fitz as he stared at him with suspicion.

"I kind of eavesdropped on your interrogation," Fitz said as he looked away.

"At least you're honest about it," Coulson said, "Now why did you actually want Jemma and I to come here?"

"When our 'guest' said 'my Earth' I began to think of all the explanations possible," Fitz said as he moved to the clear whiteboard, "Explanation 1 or A, he's from the future where there are multiple Earths. Now while time-travel is not confirmed to be real that is entirely possible. Explanation 2 or B, he's from a parallel world where some things are different and some things are the same."

"Are there any other possible explanations?" Jemma asked with curiosity.

"I'm sure there are but, those two are the only ones that come to mind," Fitz explained as he finished drawing on the clear whiteboard.

The whiteboard had a line with two dots; one somewhere in the middle and the other at the end. The middle dot had  **the present**  written above it while the second one had  **the future with multiple Earths**  written above it. The board also had circles with numbers to indicate which Earth it is and and random descriptions like  **Nazi's never lost WW2**  and  **Humans served the purpose to some demonic race that cows serve to humans**.

"So which do you think he is?" Coulson asked with half of him skeptical.

"I can answer that at least one of those is more likely," Fitz explained as he moved to a computer terminal, "After Jemma had scanned his blood for any diseases I looked at the answer sheet out of curiosity and noticed that several atomic molecules in his DNA was different to normal human DNA."

"I didn't see that," Jemma said indignantly.

"Not to ruin your reputation, but the eye only sees what it's looking for and never finds what it isn't," Fitz countered before he continued, "This is the DNA of a normal human, and this is his DNA."

Everyone looked closer but only Jemma was the one to notice.

"My god," Jemma breathed, "It's in a hexagonal formation and it appears to be surrounded by an aura."

"Exactly," Fitz said.

"So maybe he is from an alternate reality and whatever energy those shrapnel were emitting was absorbed by his body!" Jemma said as she began to get excited and put a piece of metal under a microscope.

"Jemma, microscope is not the correct item to use," Fitz said.

"But-" Jemma began before she realized that Fitz was right.

"Coulson, I hate to bring this up but do you happen to have the Darkhold anywhere?" Fitz asked.

"Why?" Coulson asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"If our 'guest' is indeed from an alternate Earth comprised of magic along with these metal pieces-" began Fitz as he stared at Coulson with a serious expression.

"The Darkhold would be able to resonate with the metal pieces," Jemma realized.

"I can't allow this," Coulson said, "It's too risky."

"Not, if we use Aida," Fitz said.

Coulson was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed, "Alright then. How long do you need for your experiment to give you answers?"

Fitz was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

"You'll only get ten minutes. No more," Coulson said sternly.

**Five minutes later in a quarantine room…**

Aida was currently standing in front of the Darkhold and holding the metal piece which was trying to fly to the book. Fitz stared at his watch then the analyzing device he was holding from the other side of the safety glass. He kept looking between the two before the device finished and glowed red with the words  **Analysis complete**.

"Aida, that's enough," Fitz called which prompted Aida to close her hand around the metal shard and walk away from the book after hesitating a second; nobody saw Aida's hesitation however.

"So what did you find out?" asked Coulson as he put down a book.

"Scanning magical energy is literally imprecise science," Fitz explained, "All this is just a theory but according to Jane Foster Asgardians rely on a combination of magic and science for everyday life. I'm using a theory I worked on alongside Dr. Foster when we found the Darkhold a few weeks ago. Just give me a few minutes to work out what these readings mean."

"Just tell us what you find out when you're ready," Coulson said as he picked his book back up. Fitz's only response was to gesture with his hand.

**Meanwhile, in some strange realm…**

Someone that looked strangely like Sauron from Lord of the Rings walked towards someone that was laying on a ground. Next to him was the body of an older deceased man who looked kingly. The man shot his hand to the dead man's sword, but as soon as he grabbed it the menacing figure stepped on it breaking the blade. Suddenly, a green swirling wormhole appeared and a few men in suits strode out and in the lead was a man with a cane.

"I have a proposal for you Sauron," said the elderly man as one of his goons shot Isildur in the head preventing him from cutting the ring off of Sauron's hand.

"Who are you and why are you here?" demanded Sauron as he flexed his fist moving his mace about.

"I'm someone who has great interest in your magic," the old man replied, "You are the only one who can defeat an escaped slave of mine. His magic far surpasses mine, but he doesn't know it yet."

"I don't care," Sauron said as he turned to walk off, "Go defeat your slave yourself."

"I want him dominated but his mind is protected," the old man spat angrily, "Your magic is the only thing that can break through his psychic shield! You will give me your magic!"

"Don't presume to command me!" Sauron roared, "I will never give you my magic!"

Sauron then advanced towards the old man with his mace raised, but just before he could strike one of the goons shot the ring off of his finger. Sauron roared in anger as his body exploded causing a wave of energy to blast from him coursing through everyone. The old man calmly walked towards the right that was on the ground and crumbled the finger that it was still attached to.

"Your magic was always going to be mine Sauron of Middle-Earth," sneered the old man as he pocketed the ring.

The old man through a clear bean similar to what Soron used to escape him, and another swirling green wormhole appeared. Suddenly a dark haired man ran in between them and the portal.

"Out of the way Elrond," the old man growled, "I really don't have the time to fight you elf freaks."

"You must destroy the ring!" Elrond said as he readied his blade.

"I will not," the old man sneered, "I will use its power to regain control of my property."

"That ring is infused with Sauron's evil!" Elrond yelled, "It will corrupt your mind! You will become Sauron's slave!"

"I will not!" the old man hollered, "I am not weak! I am the strongest psychic in my realm and no one not even Sauron will defeat me! Kill him!"

The goons prepared to fire but before they could arrows flew into them while Elrond leapt at the old man, but the old man uses his psychic abilities to make Elrond collapse in pain. The old man smirked as he walked into the portal just before it closed.

* * *

That's it for today folks. I only brought the Lord of the Rings stuff into this so Soron's primary enemy would have a way to fight Soron with them both being even in magical strength. Later on the ring will practically turn the old man into Sauron. His mind would be full of evil, and his body would no longer be frail and weak. However he'd still keep his sense of self. I'm unsure when I'll bring Soron's enemy into the AoS world but it won't be either one of the next two chapters. See ya next time people. please don't forget to review. i do plan having the LMD story arc show up for a few chapters but it would be much shorter since Soron would be able to destroy her completely. since i believe that the Darkhold puts magical energy into the people that look at it i believe that Soron's magic would direct him to the guy who created Aida and remove the obsession with the Darkhold from him. he'd then deactivated all of the LMDs he created. i liked that guy so i don't want to kill him off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron meets Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one involving the agents of shield for a while. they will return though

Chapter 2

 

Fitz was currently in the lab drinking coffee as he looked over the scan he made. He had been working day and night to figure out this mystery and he still hasn't come close to understanding it.

"How's it coming Fitz?" asked Jemma as she walked up to him causing him to jump.

"No matter what I do I can't understand this damned scan," Fitz said irritably, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Magic is literally the opposite of science," Jemma said slowly, "Maybe we're not supposed to understand it."

"Jemma," Fitz said looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Since when did you decide to stop believing in science?"

"I haven't stopped Fitz," Jemma sighed, "After everything that has happened to us, I'm just open to the possibility that maybe magic is beyond explanation and always will be."

"Maybe you're right," Fitz grumbled as he massaged his face, "What do we do then?"

"We could contact that Norse expert we met a while back," Jemma suggested before she said seriously, "You need to get some sleep. You're looking very haggard right now."

"Jemma I-" began Fitz before Jemma interrupted him by snogging him.

"Head to bed," Jemma said before walking off.

"Yeah," Fitz replied dumbly as he stood up.

**Meanwhile in the holding cell…  
**

Soron was suddenly jerked to the wall as his arms began bleeding causing him to cry out in pain. He then was jerked to the opposite wall and began flying about for thirty minutes till he fell unconscious and dropped to the ground.

"I'm coming for you my slave," said an evil voice from behind Soron causing him to jerk awake.

Soron looked around the room and noticed that he was strapped to a hospital gurney and the british woman from before was standing over him.

"Ah you're awake," Jemma said once she noticed he had woken.

"What happened?" Soron asked.

"You were flying onto the walls constantly till you fell unconscious," said Coulson from a chair Soron hadn't noticed.

"Damn," Soron muttered, "It's already begun."

"What are you talking about?" Coulson asked as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"My body is going to explode," Soron replied grimly causing both Jemma and Phil to widen their eyes in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Jemma asked with concern.

"Everyone of the super-slaves created are doomed to die," Soron replied grimly still, "I thought coming here would remove that inevitable curse, but the thing about inevitability is that it's inevitable."

"How can you explode though?" Jemma asked as her concern grew, "It's physically impossible for a person to explode unless someone planted a bomb inside of you."

"The magical shards that were implanted into me are what gave me my powers yes," Soron said, "But they're also the key to my death. Once the magic has been absorbed completely I become a time bomb. That's usually when the ones who buy my kind send us into their target's home."

"That's horrible," Jemma said aghast as she widen her eyes, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No," Soron said grimly, "Unless you know someone who has an affinity for stealing magical energy there's nothing we can do."

"What's going on?" asked Daisy as she walked up to the med bay, "Why do i see bandages all over his arms?"

"Not now Daisy," Coulson replied as he stood up to leave. Then he looked at Soron coming to a decision.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Soron asked clearly unnerved by Coulson's stare.

"You're coming with me," Coulson said as he walked up to Soron, "I'm going to take you to meet some people that could help."

"Who?" Soron asked with confusion.

"You'll see," Coulson replied cryptically as Soron sat up.

**Later…**

Soron and Coulson were standing in the desert of New Mexico when a pillar of rainbow light shot down before vanishing.

"Son of Coul!" exclaimed a man with long blonde hair with a red cape, "I was certain you had perished during the battle for New York!"

"Hello to you too Thor," Phil replied with a smile a second before Thor pulled him into a bear hug.

"I must inform the Avengers at once!" Thor said with a grin before Phil shook his head.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather tell them myself," Phil replied before gaining a serious look.

"What is the matter Son of Coul?" Thor asked noticing his expression.

"We need your help," Phil replied.

"With what?" Thor asked in confusion.

"This man here is doomed to die by explosion," Phil replied as he looked at Soron who was feeling small compared to the Asgardian Prince.

"That does not make any sense," Thor said as he scratched his head, "How can a mortal die by explosion?"

"I have unwillingly absorbed magic from shards of a sword that was made by the dwarves of Svartalfheim," Soron said grimly.

"That's…" Thor said before another pillar of light shot down behind him.

"Thor," said Sif, "The Allfather has requested your presence."

"Very well," Thor said, "Lady Sif we will be bringing a guest with us. This guest is quite the mystery."

"I don't think that's wise," Sif said as she regarded Soron, "The last time you did that the Dark Elves attacked and the Queen was murdered."

"This is different," Thor countered, "This man is apparently doomed to die by explosion through magical means."

"Fine," Sif said backing down, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What is your name mortal?" Thor asked as he turned to Soron.

"My name is Soron MacLeod," Soron automatically responded without really caring.

"Then today you get to see the wonderful city of Asgard Soron MacLeod," Thor said with a grin as he walked towards Sif. Soron hesitated for a few seconds before he sighed and walked up to them.

"Good luck," Phil said to Soron honestly.

"Right," Soron responded dryly.

"Heimdall!" Thor yelled with Mjolnir raised up into the sky. A second later a pillar of light swallowed them up and another second later they were standing in a room and an african american man wearing a slightly tall golden helmet on his head.

"Bringing the human here was a wise decision," Heimdall said as sheathed his sword on his back, "This one is cursed and can only be freed from it in this realm."

"Why is he staring at me like that?" Soron asked slightly unnerved at the way Heimdall was looking at him; it was as if he could see through Soron.

"Ah he does that to everyone," Thor said dismissively, "Lady Sif please take him to the scientists and doctors."

"Of course," Lady Sif nodded before she picked Soron up and held him on her shoulder.

"This is extremely embarrassing," Soron grumbled. A second later Thor was flying towards Odin's throne room.

* * *

That's it for today people. Not that long and had zero action. This was more of a transitioning chapter. Next couple of chapters will involve the Asgardians.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron spars with Fandrel. Soron and Sif search for Doctor Strange. Loki is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. not much action, but once again this is more of a filler chapter. This also sets up for Thor Ragnarok. Next chapter will involve Doctor Strange. I decided to not do the LMD arc for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. however, it will be mentioned at one point once Soron finally reunites with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Chapter 3

 

It's been several weeks since Soron was brought to Asgard and he was actually having the time of his life. He made a few friends in Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Thor was currently in another realm but he was a fun guy as well. Sif was well… being Sif. She was cold around Soron at all times and glared at him as if he was Loki the God of Mischief. While, having Sif be kind to him would be nice he didn't care because this Sif was not his mother. He had to constantly tell himself that of course but ultimately it didn't matter if Sif liked him or not. Today he was sparring with Fandral who was teaching him how to use a rapier, but rapiers aren't really his style. He did like it's speed but the way to fight with one was not his favorite style.

"En garde," Fandral said as he swung at Soron, and Soron was lucky enough to parry the attack then proceeded with an attack of his own.

"Nice parry," Fandral commented, "But you need to learn blocking and riposting."

"I don't think rapiers are for me," Soron replied honestly.

"Well, I know for certain that battle axes and maces are not your thing," Fandral said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Soron's scrawny form; the process that removed the curse which was going to explode him removed his human half. Now he is completely Asgardian but the change left him weak.

"Do you think I like being a living skeleton?" Soron asked with a tinge of irritation, "This was kind of forced on me ya know."

"Oh I know," Fandral replied before he gestured for Soron to swing at him.

Soron swung at him with the wooden rapier which Fandral blocked with the flat of the blade before twirling it around in his hand causing Soron to loose his grip on the rapier which then went flying across the sparring grounds.

"You do have potential kid," Fandral commented, "Maybe when you have some meat on your bones you we can try again. Till then get back to your former strength. Ask Volstagg to teach you in the ways of pigging out but staying battle ready if you have to."

"Oi," Volstagg said in mock offense with a thick Norse accent, "Are you saying I'm fat? If you are you're in for a world of hurt you spindly prick."

"Quiet," Hogun said silencing them both, "We have company."

When they looked up they saw the Alfather walking towards them with Lady Sif in tow.

"Oh dear," Fandral said, "This doesn't look good. You might want to get ready to make a break for it my boy."

Fandral casually placed himself in front of Soron with his rapier at the ready, but acted as if the spot he was standing on wasn't good enough for him.

"Out of the way Fandral," Odin ordered but when Fandral hesitated his eyes flashed green for a second.

Fandral slowly got out of the way which allowed Sif and Odin to approach Soron.

"So you're the half Asgardian turned full Asgardian," Odin stated rather than asked. Soron only nodded once in response.

"Tell me boy," Odin said, "Who is your parents and where do you hail from? I have never seen you on Asgard before these past few days."

"I'm from an alternate reality where Asgardians were enslaved by humans," Soron responded truthfully. That revelation shocked the others enough that they stared at him as if he was a stranger they'd never seen before.

"How did you escape?" Odin asked out of curiosity.

"In my world we have magic beans that can teleport us from one reality to the next," Soron replied, "Magic beans are the only safe way to go traversing the multiverse."

"You didn't tell me who your parents were," Odin remarked as he raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me?"

"It's kind of awkward," Soron replied as he looked away since he was no longer comfortable.

"How so?" Odin asked.

"Because one of my parents is standing with us right now?" Soron said quietly.

"He's not the fat one is he?" Odin asked thinking that Soron might be an Odinson.

"No," Soron answered as he looked at Sif, "She's not."

Sif widened her eyes in surprise then narrowed them out of skepticism.

"Sif?" Odin asked incredulously, "That heartless harlot is your mother?"

Everyone stared at Odin with an angry look, but only one of them looked at Odin with bloodlust.

"Don't," Soron said quietly as he clenched his fists.

"Don't what?" Odin asked as he leaned toward Soron.

"Don't call my mother a harlot!" Soron yelled angrily before punching Odin in the nose breaking it. Everyone looked ready to defend Odin till they saw that Loki was standing where Odin was.

"Loki!" Sif hissed as she pulled her sword out and held it to his throat, "Where is the Alfather?!"

"There's no need to draw any blood now is there," Loki said with his arms held up in a placating manner as his eyes had the look of fast thinking.

"Answer her question serpent!" Fandral yelled as he flexed his sword hand.

"He's exactly where he wants to be," Loki replied cryptically.

"You killed him didn't you," Sif said as she pressed the point of her sword into his throat.

"No of course not," Loki said defensively, "I may have hated that old fool but I didn't want him dead! I stashed him somewhere on Midgard."

"Bring. Him. Back," Sif ordered slowly.

"Can't," Loki said with a smirk before vanishing away in crimson smoke, "I lost track of him years ago."

"Damn that cowardly worm!" Sif yelled angrily, "When I get my hands on his scrawny little neck I'll…"

"We must inform Thor," Fandral said, "He needs to know of this."

"Agreed," Sif sighed before looking at Soron.

"What?" Soron asked as he began to get unnerved by her new expression towards him.

"I believe I may have been wrong about you," Sif said while giving a small smile, "I promise you that we'll talk later. For now go to the doctors to see if your full strength is being held back by something because there's no way you could've broken through Loki's illusion with your scrawny form."

"Ouch," Soron commented sarcastically before he shrugged and turned towards the medical wing.

**At the Bifrost…**

"So Loki has been impersonating the Alfather," Heimdall said from his post, "This is grave news indeed. How do you plan on dealing with this?"

"We need to inform Thor," Sif said, "He deserves the right to know that Loki has been masquerading as the Alfather when in reality the Alfather had been stashed away on Midgard like junk."

"Agreed," replied Heimdall as he continued staring out into the vastness of space, "However, we must wait till his meeting with Surtur has finished."

"Very well," sighed Sif.

"In the meantime I suggest that you have that talk with your son that you promised," Heimdall said.

"I don't… he's not…" Sif stammered with a tone that indicated she was uncomfortable.

"You may not be the same version he was given birth by," Heimdall conceded, "But you are still his mother, and he needs you."

"Fine," Sif relented as she headed towards the palace where she knew Soron would be.

"You need each other more than either of you will ever know," Heimdall said to Sif even though she couldn't hear him.

**Back with Soron…**

Soron was sitting on a medical bed while a doctor used a scanner to see if anything was wrong.

"Well," the Doctor said when she clicked the device off, "Your in perfect health according to the scanner though you do need some muscles. Given time they should grow back. I don't see anything wrong."

"Are you sure?" Soron asked, "I punched Loki hard enough that the illusion he cast over himself was dissipated. I shouldn't have been able to do that."

"I don't know what to tell you," The Doctor said with a shrug, "My medical devices never fail me, and they say you're in perfect physical health."

"What about mental health?" asked a familiar feminine voice from the doorway. Both Soron and the doctor looked towards the voice and saw Sif standing there.

"I suppose it's possible that the problem may be with his mental health," the doctor answered, "It would take a better Doctor than me to determine it."

"Then I know the perfect Doctor to help," Sif said, "Come with me kid."

"My name is Soron MacLeod," Soron said narrowing his eyes.

"Uh huh," Sif said, "Just come with me."

Soron reluctantly followed Sif as she lead him to the Bifrost control room, and when they arrived Soron was confused.

"I have the location locked," Heimdall said, "Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Sif answered automatically.

"Before you go," Heimdall said as he walked over to a couple of bags that nobody saw earlier, "You should put these on. You do not want to catch unneeded attention."

Sif looked in the bag before looking back up at him then back in the bag.

"I don't know how to wear this flimsy apparel," Sif said objecting the idea that she had to wear it.

When Heimdall didn't respond in any way she grumbled as she headed behind Heimdall so he couldn't see her change and so Soron couldn't see her private parts. When she was finished she was wearing tight blue jeans, a white button down shirt, and a jean jacket that only reached her bottom rib. However the zipper wasn't zipped and the shirt wasn't tucked.

"You might want to zip that up," Soron said as he looked away with his face red once he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Zip what up?" Sif asked in confusion.

"That metal lever on your jeans?" Soron asked without looking.

"What about it?" Sif asked back.

"Pull up on it," Soron said. Once he heard the tell tale sound of a zipper he turned back around and he could no longer see any of her skin.

"So that's what that strange human device is called," Sif said with amazement, "I have never seen anything like it."

"You might want to tuck your shirt into your pants," Soron said.

"No," Sif said with her face going red, "I'm not going to go showing my breast to the world.

"I didn't mean take off your shirt and put it completely inside your pants," Soron said as he again got red in the face, "I meant tuck the bottom in so you would look much more respectable."

"Oh," Sif said as her face stopped being red. Then after the shirt was tucked in Heimdall activated the Bifrost and the two stepped in.


	5. Thor: Ragnarok Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron and Sif meet Doctor Strange. Thor fights Fire monsters in Muspellheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After i saw the season 5 pilot of AoS I lost any drive to continue this story. I honestly considered cancelling it. That's how much season 5 pilot disappointed me. The beginning half of the pilot was great, but the second half wasn't in my opinion. i don't think i'll be watching season 5 till they return to their time. anyway, yes i know this made the Thor: Ragnarok begin too soon, but I honestly wanted to get that story going. I also didn't know what to do for a meanwhile scene. since this reality differs from the main universe do expect a fair amount of changes. almost everything in the Thor scene of this chapter was from the movie so ALL rights to the Thor: Ragnarok stuff belong to Disney & MARVEL. i'm just using them for accuracy and because certain scenes are too good to remove as well as for story progression. especially since i have never really read much Thor comics, and i've never read any concerning Ragnarok so i wouldn't know how to go about it. I'm unsure how we're going to do the beginning of the next chapter because Heimdall was still at his post on the Bifrost in this story. Expect Executioner to be more like he is in the comics. sure he was fairly likable in the movie because he died a hero, but in the cartoons he was and is a pure villain and a ginormous tool. i'm also going to have Hella and Fenrir be more accurate to the Norse myths as well because while the MCU iteration is interesting I've known them to be the children of Loki instead of Hella being the older sister of Thor and Fenrir a bestial creature used like a horse. i'm also going to give Thor the Ultimate version of Mjolnir in this story. Unsure how I'm going to go about it though. anyway, no more spoilers.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 1

 

"It's so strange wearing these garbs," Sif said as she fidgeted a bit, "Quite uncomfortable too."

Soron only stared at her with a blank expression before shaking his head before he looked around. They were in an alley of a bustling city, but he wasn't sure which city. In fact, he wasn't sure if it was a city at all considering the fact that demigods weren't permitted to go out and about like a mortal human back in his reality.

"So, where's this doctor guy you were speaking of and who is he?" Soron asked as he followed Sif who immediately began walking towards the alleyway.

"He calls himself Doctor Strange," Sif replied as she turned right with Soron now walking alongside her, "As for where he is… I do not know the meanings behind these signs the mortals use, but I will know when we-"

Suddenly, she tripped and fell through a sparking golden circle that appeared at her feet. Soron didn't trust the strange circle but there was no way he was leaving a version of his mother to some strange magical being, so he got down on all fours and looked inside. What he saw confused him. There was a chandelier right in front of his face but no sign of Sif. When he looked around he realized that he was halfway between the ceiling and the floor.

"Whoa," Soron thought out loud, "This is really trippy."

"Please do hurry up," said a voice from behind Soron's head, "I really don't have time for this nor the patience."

When he turned around he saw a man with dark hair, a Tony Stark-like facial hair, and dark-ish eyes. His attire consisted of blue robe-like clothing, and a red cape flapping as if the wind was lightly blowing which also had a dracula-like collar. Suddenly, soron felt something ram into his rear end knocking him all the way through the portal and he fell face first onto the floor.

"Oh my poor nose," Soron groaned as he lay with his face laying on the floor.

"Sorry about that," Doctor Strange said as he helped Soron up before healing his nose, "I may be the Sorcerer Supreme, but even I have to practice at certain techniques. Specifically teleporting others far from me to me. Now then, I think it's time for you to tell me why you're here."

"Why are you asking me?" Soron asked in confusion, "Didn't Sif tell you already?"

"I'm not talking about that," Strange said as he narrowed his eyes at Soron, "I'm talking about why you're here on this Earth."

"Oh," Soron said a little confused as to how Doctor Strange knew he was from another Earth.

"I'm waiting," Strange said impatiently which his cape mirrored by flapping about even more erratically.

"I… *ahem*... I came to get a fresh start where I could live as a free person instead of a slave," Soron said with a little bit of a nervous tone.

Doctor Strange just narrowed his eyes at him before turning around abruptly and walked off. However, he stopped before he reached the first stair and looked back over his shoulder briefly.

"You want to be able to use your powers or not?" Strange asked before walking up the stairs.

Soron blinked twice before he shook his head and hurried to catch up with Doctor Strange.

**Meanwhile, in Muspelheim…**

A man was in a cage high above the molten lava rivers of Muspelheim as he waited for Surtur to grant an audience. This man had long blonde hair, blonde facial hair, and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a brown piece of armor, a red cape, brown leather pants and brown boots. He also had brown bracers on each arm. This man was currently staring at a skeleton while talking.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Oh no! Thor's in a cage. How did this happen?" Thor said as if talking to a living person, "Well, sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of somebody. It's a long story but basically I'm a bit of a hero. See, I spent some time on Earth, fought some robots, saved the planet a couple of times. Then I went searching through the cosmos for some magic, colorful Infinity Stone things... didn't find any. That's when I came across a path of death and destruction which led me all the way here into this cage… where I met you."

Thor paused for a second as he took a few breaths due to the heat and attempted to wet his mouth some more.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Thor asked the skeleton a second before the sounds of metal grinding could be heard. Suddenly, he fell out of the cage for a fair amount of time before the chains tightened up around him and made a 'chink' sound which left him dangling for a bit. Thankfully he was only a few inches from the ground.

Thor looked around for a second as he spun around slightly and noticed that he was in a huge cave that had lava lining the ceiling, walls, and floor. The cave was primarily molten rock however. On one side of the cavern was a huge throne which obviously belonged to Surtur the king of the Fire Giants. Once Thor's chain turned him towards the throne he saw the king fire giant himself.

"Surtur. Son of a bitch...you're still alive! I thought my father killed you, like, half a million years ago," Thor said in mild surprise at Surtur surviving Odin's wrath.

"I cannot die. Not until I fulfill my destiny and lay waste to your home," sneered Surtur with an arrogant tone.

"You know, it's funny you should mention that because I've been having these terrible dreams of late. Asgard up in flames, falling to ruins, and you Surtur are at the center of all of them," Thor said trying to get a more useful response.

"Then you have seen Ragnarok, the fall of Asgard. The great prophecy-" Surtur began before Thor interrupted him.

"Hang on. Hang on," Thor said as he began spinning around slowly because of the chain.

"I'll be back around shortly. I really feel like we were connecting there," Thor said in order to dissuade Surtur from skewering him out of annoyance.

"Okay, so, Ragnarok. Tell me about that. Walk me through it," said Thor once he finally faced Surtur again.

"My time has come. When my crown is reunited with the Eternal Flame, I shall be restored to my full might. I will tower over the mountains and bury my sword deep in Asgard's-" Surtur said before he was again interrupted by Thor.

"Oh, hang on. Give it a second," Thor advised as he once again ceased facing Surtur.

A few seconds passed as Thor still slowly turned around.

"I swear I'm not even moving, it's just doing this on its own. I'm really sorry," Thor apologized as he waited for the chain to turn him around the right way.

Surtur only narrowed his lava rock eyebrows at that, but didn't do anything else.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're going to put your crown into the Eternal Flame, and then you'll suddenly grow as big as a house-" Thor began as he once again faced Surtur, however it was his turn to be interrupted.

"A mountain!" Surtur shouted indignantly.

"The Eternal Flame that Odin keeps locked away on Asgard?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Odin is not on Asgard. And your absence has left the throne defenseless," Surtur grinned evilly.

Thor then gained a look of concern which made Surtur's grin grow wider.

"Okay, so where is it? This crown?" Thor asked changing the subject.

"This is my Crown, the source of my power," Surtur replied as he pointed at the V-shaped horns on his head.

"Oh, that's a crown? I thought it was a big eyebrow," Thor joked out of confusion.

"It's a crown," Surtur replied bluntly.

"Anyway, it sounds like all I have to do to stop Ragnarok is rip that thing off your head," Thor said with a grin.

Surtur growled at that and walked over towards Thor, dragging his sword on the ground behind him.

"But Ragnarok has already begun. You cannot stop it. I am Asgard's doom, and so are you. All will suffer, all will burn," Surtur said arrogantly as he yanked the chain up so that Thor would be eye to eye with him.

"That's intense. To be honest, seeing you grow really big and set fire to a planet would be quite the spectacle. But it looks like I'm going to have to go with option B where I bust out of these chains, knock that tiara off your head, and stash it away in Asgard's vault," Thor said with a grin as he flicked open his hand behind him.

"You cannot stop Ragnarok. Why fight it?" Surtur said out of confusion as he regarded the Asgardian.

"Because that's what heroes do," Thor replied expecting something to happen but nothing did which caused him to frown.

"Wait, sorry. I didn't time that right," Thor said and waited a second before he added, "And, now!"

Suddenly Mjolnir burst through the wall sending debris everywhere and flew into Thor's hand who had broken out of his chains at that second. Thor then spun the hammer in the air for a second before flying away, then turned back and threw the hammer which smashed into Surtur's stunned expression making him stumble. That caused Surtur to glare up at Thor with a murderous look.

"You have made a grave mistake, Odinson," Surtur snarled as he hefted his sword off of the ground. Suddenly the walls surrounded them burst to life creating humanoid forms made of molten rock and lava which all rallied to help Surtur.

"I make grave mistakes all the time. Everything seems to work out," Thor replies with a cocky tone as he landed on the ground. Somewhere nearby a massive fire dragon roars while the fire demons swarm Thor, but like during the time in Jotunheim Thor just bashed them over and over.

Eventually he felt that he had to end this quickly so he backed up as he smashed the hammer into any that would get near him. He then leapt onto a wall and pushed off of it like a springboard before landing on the ground… hard. In the process he slammed Mjolnir onto the ground causing a shockwave to knockback the legion of demons. The fire dragon strains against its chain leash to no avail, so it just settled with growling at Thor who walked up to Surtur. Surtur quickly spewed fire from his mouth but Thor merely blocked it by spinning his hammer really fast effectively creating a shield. With a snarl Surtur swung his sword, but Thor parries it causing sparks of fire and electricity to flit about for a few seconds. They kept trading blows for a few minutes, but eventually Thor got tired of the fight so he slipped behind Surtur and took out his knees causing him to topple to all fours. Thor took that moment to leap into the air summoning a huge lightning bolt before descending hard towards the ground. The result was Surtur's head rolling off of his shoulders and a few feet on the ground as his body disintegrates into charred bones. He then proceeded to strap Surtur's head onto his back, but when he turned around he saw tons of demons preparing to charge at him.

"Heimdall. I know it's been a while, but I could use a fast exit!" Thor said with some panic in his voice. However, nothing happened except for the fire demons charging at him which stumped Thor so he asked, "Heimdall?"

 


	6. Thor: Ragnarok Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron and Sif return to Asgard. Skurge is paralyzed. Thor returns. Amora enchants Asgard.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 2

 

"I will not let you destroy Asgard Skurge," Heimdall snarled as he held his greatsword in battle stance, "It is my duty to protect Asgard and the Bifrost and what you are planning will only harm Asgard."

"I'm not going to destroy Asgard," Skurge said as he pointed two M16s at Heimdall, "It is my home after all. However, Amora has asked me to keep you busy so you couldn't bring Thor up here in time to stop her from enacting her plan."

"Skurge… you fool," Heimdall said with some pity in his eyes, "Amora has only ever loved Thor. She'll never love you so why do you do this?"

"I do this because I love her and would do anything for her!" Skurge yelled angrily before he began shooting his rifles at Heimdall who quickly blocked the bullets with his sword.

As good as Heimdall is with his sword a bullet managed to slip by his guard and hit him in his leg causing him to lose balance and fall down. Skurge sneered at him, but before he could finish Heimdall off a golden ring formed and three people walked out. Two of them ran over to Heimdall, but the third thrust his hands out creating two glowing golden whips and ensnared the rifles before pulling back snapping them.

"I loved those Midgardian weapons!" shouted Skurge angrily as he charged at the man with the flapping red cape with the intent to batter him.

Before Skurge could reach Doctor Strange he was suddenly thrown against the wall by a blast of concussive waves. The one responsible was Soron as he stared with rage at Skurge.

"You definitely have an affinity for magic," Doctor Strange complimented, "I'm actually glad that I helped you regain your ability to use your powers."

"Strange," Soron said without looking at him, "Go help Heimdall. I'm going to have a chat with the traitor."

"Allow me to join you," Sif said with equal rage on her face.

"No," Heimdall said while Strange worked at removing the bullet, "Deal with him later. You need to stop Amora."

"She's in the dungeon with that gag locked in place," Sif said skeptically, "The only thing she has to plan for is eating without her mouth."

"No," Heimdall said shaking his head, "Skurge let her go free. He came here to stop me from bringing Thor back."

"I'm going to go stop Amora," Sif said to Soron, "You bring Thor back and hand Skurge over to the guards as soon as they get here."

"She hasn't come across me or powers like mine yet so I could help," Soron suggested.

"No," Sif said with a serious tone, "Amora is able to turn men into her pets. You'd be a liability more than a help. What you can do to help is bring Thor back and secure Skurge. Understood?"

"Yes mom," Soron sighed in disappointment.

"Please don't call me that," Sif said awkwardly, "I'm not your mother. Just call me Sif."

"Okay Sif now go," Soron said pushing her a step towards the palace.

"Strange would you mind changing me into my armor with your magic?" Sif asked. Strange looked at her for a second then began waving his hands and a second later her Midgardian clothes transformed into her armor.

Sif didn't waste anymore time as she hurried down the rainbow bridge towards the palace. While Sif was doing that Soron blasted some concussive waves at Skurge's legs and arms crippling him.

**Meanwhile, in Muspelheim…**

Having expected to have been Bifrosted out of there by now, Thor is getting overrun by the giant wave of fire demons! Thor heard a clinking sound or more specifically the sound of metal cracking and looked towards it. What he saw made him gulp. The fire dragon was stretching on its chain and when it seemed like it would hold the chain snapped sending pieces of metal flying as the dragon ran at him with a vicious snarl.

"Time to go," Thor said to himself realizing that the Bifrost wasn't coming on time so he quickly spun his hammer in circles till he let its momentum carry him up and through the ceiling till he reached the surface.

However his exit from the ground caused him to lose concentration so he fell onto the craggy surface. The fall caused him to get disoriented so he just lay there as the ash-clouds spun around above him. When his disorientation subsided he realized that his cloak was on fire so he quickly stood up and patted it out before raising his hammer again.

"Heimdall, come on," Thor said in a bit of a panic as the roar of the fire dragon could be heard.

Suddenly, the ground shook as if Muspelheim was suffering from an earthquake. The shaking caused the ground to crack which prompted Thor to start backing up quickly. Not long after the dragon burst out of the ground and opened its jaw to roar, but Thor stopped it by stuffing his hammer into its mouth and letting go. Mjolnir's enchantment to make the hammer impossibly heavy to anyone but a few people caused the dragon's head to slam into the ground causing it immense pain. In rage and panic the dragon thrashed around and growled as it tried to escape the hammer's weight.

"Stay," Thor said as he looked at it before looking to the sky, "I'm running out on…"

Thor noticed the ground crumbling around him allowing more fire demons to start appearing as he concluded his sentence with, "options."

Thor quickly called Mjolnir to him and flew back up into the sky leaving a screeching dragon in pain as the fire demons threw flaming rocks at him futilely.

**Back at the Bifrost…**

"Heimdall?" said the voice of Thor from the Bifrost's control pedestal.

"Soron take my blade and slide it into the pedestal," Heimdall grunted out as Doctor Strange finally pulled the bullet out with telekinesis. Soron looked at the sword then at the pedestal before looking back at the sword and picking it up.

"Damn this thing is heavy," Soron grunted, "How do you make it look so light?"

"Just what I'm built for I guess," replied Heimdall with a small chuckle.

"Okay it's in," Soron said after he had slid it into the pedestal, "Now what?"

"Just sit back and wait," Heimdall said while watching Thor fly into the Bifrost with his ultimate sight.

**Back with Thor…**

Thor is flying as fast as he can but the dragon is hot on his heels, and not falling behind at all. Below on the ground the fire demon are firing flaming everythings at him but thankfully each one missed or fell short. Thor chanced a glance behind him and saw that the dragon's mouth was nearly about to clamp down on him when suddenly the Bifrost's portal surrounded Thor and the dragon's head. The next second later the portal closed and the headless corpse of the dragon fell to the flaming charred ground below.

Soron jolted back a bit as Thor EXPLODED out of the portal along with the severed head of the dragon. As the head fell to the floor blood and guts rained down on Soron, Heimdall, and Doctor Strange. All three of them shared a look of disgust at the fact that they were drenched with the purple gore, but Heimdall was the only one not surprised that it was going to happen. Before Thor could even know that Strange had ever been on Asgard Doctor Strange used his sling-ring to open a portal after making sure that Heimdall's wound had been dealt with and walked through letting it close behind him.

Thor looked around after both he and the head slid around on the floor and noticed that Heimdall was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall and Soron was by the Bifrost control pedestal.

"Did you decide to take a nap all of a sudden Heimdall?" Thor asked as he cocked his head to the right.

"No my liege," Heimdall said as he tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Then what's with the delay?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Skurge tried to keep me from bringing you back so Amora could enact her plan which would bring more harm than good to Asgard," Heimdall explained.

"Okay," Thor said nodding his head, "Who's Skurge and why are you on the floor?"

"Skurge shot Heimdall in the leg with a Midgardian weapon called an M16 and he's the guy laying crumpled by the wall with shattered legs and arms," Soron said while pointing at Skurge.

"How'd his legs and arms get shattered?" Thor asked in confusion.

"I shattered them," Soron said with a grin, "I got my powers back and I believe that my Asgardian strength will come back as well."

"Haha!" Thor said as he went to pull Soron into a hug but then noticed the gore, "Why don't we test out your skills against mine later today, but first you need to clean up. Same goes for Heimdall. I'll have one of the palace guards mind the Bifrost while you're away Heimdall."

"Speaking of which," Soron frowned, "The palace guards should've come to get Skurge by now. Sif said she'd send them."

"Sif went to take on Amora alone?" Thor said in alarm, "Amora would've had the entire guard under her pinky finger in minutes. There's no way Sif could take them down on her own no matter how skilled she is. There's just too many guards. Heimdall, as soon as you can stand lock the bifrost and let nobody in or out. Chain up Skurge as well. Soron, you and I are going to help Sif."

Before Soron could object Thor had grabbed a clean spot of his clothing and flown them out of the observatory and through the sky so they could get to the palace quicker. As soon as they arrived they saw that Sif was chained up and all the guards plus the Warriors 3 were kicking her around.

"I know its not their fault," Soron whispered, "but I'm going to kick all of them in the asses for this."

"You don't have to do that," Thor said, "They'll beat themselves over it for a while, but Asgardians always push through anything. We don't go down emotionally, mentally, or physically easy."

"Come along quietly traitors and maybe Queen Amora will be merciful," said a voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw two of the palace guards pointing swords at them.

"How do you want to do this?" Soron asked quietly as both of them turned back around, "Go for the offensive now, or trick them when they think we're unable to fight back?"

"I'd say now," Thor said before he swung around quickly and punched one guy in the face while Soron fired a concussive blast into the other sending him flying a ways till he rammed into a wall. The impact made the guard's armor clang loudly and in the empty space it echoed.

"What?" Soron asked when he saw Thor grinning at him.

"I can't wait till we spar later," Thor said in excitement, "It's going to be fun. Now let's get on the move they would've heard that noise."

Soron and Thor quickly ran off till they found themselves in a more enclosed space with peasant garbs hanging on lines drying in the air. Soron also saw an area where he could get cleaned up so he grabbed some clothes and proceeded to clean the gore off of him. Once he had he dressed himself as a peasant and put the hood up to hide his face. He actually looked more like a monk from Monty Python's Search for the Holy Grail.

"I have no desire to fight villains looking like I came from an Evil Dead film," Soron said in defense as he saw Thor looking at him with a raised eye.

"They're not villains," Thor said shaking his head, "They're just brainwashed by Amora. Also, what in the world tree is an Evil Dead film?"

"Okay does pawns work for you?" Soron asked sarcastically then added as an afterthought, "I'll show them to you later. You'll probably love them."

"I'll try those films of yours out after this is all said and done. Anyway, calling them pawns is manageable," Thor said, "Now then let's go save Sif and possibly the Warriors 3 as well as anyone else of use against Amora."

Soron nodded and both Thor and Soron made their way back to where Sif was but stopped when they saw that the guards weren't where they had left them. They looked at eachother and a silent agreement was made before they continued moving. Soron moved as quietly as he could in a different direction, but Thor moved much louder as he made his way to Amora to distract the guards who were using Sif as a punching bag.

"Amora!" yelled Thor as he arrived at the area Sif was being kicked around at which was apparently the entertainment for Amora, "Release your hold on the men of Asgard and come quietly! I wish for no blood to be spilt this day!"

"Thor," Amora said genuinely pleased to see him, "I've been waiting for you my love! Come and join me as I watch that traitorous bitch Sif get used as a… what do the Midgardians call it? Ah yes, a punching bag."

"If anyone is the traitor around here Amora," Thor said with anger in his eyes, "It's you."

"Is that how you truly feel?" Amora asked as she narrowed her eyes while standing up.

"It is," Thor replied before Amora walked over to him and suddenly kissed him hard.

"How about now?" Amora asked using her magic to charm Thor, "Do you still feel that I'm a traitor?"

Before Thor could answer the chains holding Sif secure shattered and she fell to the ground. Everyone looked towards the sound and they saw a robed man in a hood standing there with an outstretched arm.

"Kill him," Amora said to Thor. Thor looked at Soron without actually looking at him and readied his hammer.

"My Queen bids thee to die Soron son of none," Thor said before throwing it at him. However, to everyone's surprise Soron caught it in his hand.

"That's impossible!" Amora gasped, "How can he hold Mjolnir much less catch it without damage to himself?"

"I guess this means I'm worthy Amora," Soron said as he flipped his hood off while shifting the hammer to a more useful position in his right hand, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Sif!"

"Kill him!" Amora screamed, "Everybody kill him now! Obey your queen!"

Soron growled as the guards proceeded to charge him, and as soon as the first one got close he hit him with the hammer knocking him back. He did so again, and again, and again until he got tired of it and slammed the hammer on the ground sending out a shockwave knocking everyone except for Thor off their feet.

"You wanted to spar with me Thor?" Soron said as he dropped the hammer onto the floor causing the cement to crack, "Why not do so now?"

"This will be to the death," Thor said as he cracked his knuckles, "I hope you're willing to kill otherwise this won't be nearly as much fun."

"I'd honestly rather not kill you Thor," Soron admitted, "But I will do whatever it takes to get you back to your senses even if it means I have to bring you close to death!"

Soron and Thor then ran at each other preparing to hit each other with their right fists. Time seemed to slow down for both of them as nothing but each other existed in their minds at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter guys. Who will be victorious next chapter? Will Thor be victorious since he has more experience in fighting? Will Soron be victorious instead since he's younger and faster, and has the advantage of Thor not being all there mentally at the moment? You'll see next chapter. Tell me your opinions of this chapter. I'd also like to know if any of the bits not from the Thor: Ragnarok movie itself were funny. I had intended for there to be some, but I don't think they're as funny as I intended. What did you think of my portrayal of Skurge and Amora? did they combine the MCU and cartoon iterations perfectly or are there some things to be changed in order for it to be a perfect combination? If I do bring Dormammu into the story expect him to be the giant flaming head version from Ultimate Spider-Man instead of the ethereal intangible version from the MCU which I personally thought was crap. Yes Sif is still unsure how she feels at the prospect of being a mom in any reality which is why she felt weird being called that by Soron. Hope you guys follow and favorite if you like the story, and please do leave some reviews.


	7. Thor: Ragnarok Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron saves Asgard. Sif distrusting towards a peasant. Mysterious servant girl.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 3

 

Soron and Thor reached each other at the same time, and luckily for Soron his Asgardian durability had returned so when Thor struck him he didn't go flying back. He was knocked a few steps though, and as he stumbled he caught a glimpse of Thor doing the same. Apparently his strength had returned as well. When he and Thor had regained their senses the glazed look Thor had was gone and was replaced with an expression of anger. Soron was unsure if the anger was directed at him or not. Before he could think of it much longer Thor came at him again, but Soron managed to dodge it and punch Thor in the side causing him to cringe involuntarily. When Thor swung at him again, Soron managed to block it and throw a right hook of his own. That was also blocked which brought them locked in place as they fought.

"Soron," Thor said through gritted teeth, "I thank you for bringing me back to myself. I swear upon my status as the God of Thunder that I'm no longer held sway by the traitorous Amora."

"Okay," Soron said through gritted teeth as well, "How can I be sure you're not just trying to get me to lower my guard?"

"You don't," Thor replied, "I ask you to be willing to trust me again."

"Do you have a plan?" Soron asked, "I'm not sure if I should risk it for a non-plan that is purely improvised."

"I have a plan," Thor answered.

"Okay are you just saying that to get me to trust you or do you actually have a plan?" Soron asked, "If you do then what percentage is it?"

"12% of a plan," Thor said honestly.

"That's not even a plan!" Soron said in exasperation, "That's not even close!"

"It's better than 11%," Thor said defensively.

"Ha ha," Soron said, "No. If I'm to trust you, then you have to do as I say."

"Fine," Thor grunted, "What do you want me to do?"

"Once you make yourself look victorious to Amora you walk over to her and render her unconscious," Soron said quickly, "As soon as you have done that, everyone will try to attack you and that's when you hit everyone with enough electricity to do to them what I did to you with my fist. Of course you'll need to retrieve Mjolnir as soon as you have supposedly 'killed' me."

Thor only nodded slightly to indicate his agreement to the plan and as Amora was getting bored and irritated that they hadn't moved in a few minutes she called out for Thor to get it over with. Soron and Thor traded blows to make it look real, but since they were no longer fighting to the death Soron allowed himself to be defeated by Thor who grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over onto his back. As Thor stood over Soron he stared at Amora who gestured for him to finish Soron off. Thor then knelt down and held his hands Soron's throat and began choking him. However this was a fake choke, but Soron being experienced at having getting choked played being choked in such a way nobody would think he was faking. As soon as Soron stopped moving entirely Thor stood up at the same time as he called Mjolnir to him and walked over to Amora who looked at him with a grin.

"Come my love," Amora said with a smile, "We have to cement our love. Leave the guards to do the clean up."

"Yes milady," Thor said pretending to be her pawn again. However, as soon as she had turned away from him he grabbed her head and rammed it against the table next to the chair that she had sat in. Everyone watched in horror as Amora fell to the ground unconscious then at rage at Thor.

"How dare you attack your beloved Queen!" bellowed the pawns right before the rushed at him. Thor was quicker however as he summoned some electricity and fired a wide beam of electricity that went into everyone shocking them.

**Later…**

Sif currently lay in the medical center as she recovered from the abuse she had received from the citizens of Asgard because of Amora. Soron was also in the medical center, but to get checked up by the medical practitioners since they were worried about how quick his powers had manifested after his visit to Doctor Strange's home. They also wanted to figure out how he was able to wield Mjolnir as Thor was the only one that has ever been able to wield it except for that android who helped Thor fight that homicidal machine in Sokovia.

"C'mon," Soron said impatiently, "I'm fine. Whatever that Doctor Strange guy did to me worked out. There's nothing wrong with me."

"If that's the case then your powers should have manifested slowly," one of the doctors scoffed, "Also, how were you able to wield Mjolnir? There's no way that anyone living who isn't Thor should be able to."

"Who gives a fire giant if he was able to wield Mjolnir," Sif said in annoyance, "You should be grateful that he was. If he wasn't I wouldn't be free and Asgard would still be under Amora's control."

"But," the doctor protested.

"No buts," Sif said sternly.

"Sif!" Thor said with a grin as he burst through the door, "How fares your recovery?"

"It would go a lot better without you constantly barging in," Sif grumbled.

"Ah no need to be like that," Thor said with excitement, "You should come to the sparring match later."

"What sparring match?" Sif asked while narrowing her eyes, "You didn't challenge Soron to a duel did you?"

"Well no," Thor admitted, "I merely suggested that we do spar against each other and Soron son of none didn't reject the prospect. Not even when I mentioned how excited for when we spar did he reject it."

"No no no," the doctor spoke up, "I won't let you go sparring with this young man till I let him out of the medical center. His powers had just returned and his Asgardian strength as well as durability returned at the same moment. I will keep him under observation for the next couple of days. Then after that I will demand that the only physical exertion he does is exorcise."

Since the doctors always have authority in medical situations all Thor could do was sigh in disappointment before leaving the room. The doctors looked pleased that they managed to win that round since they lost the one against Sif. However, Soron was pleased at all. He hated being in any medical rooms and he wanted to get out as soon as possible, but he knew from Fandral that the Asgardian medics have a sixth sense of a sort that enables them to stop anyone from leaving before their patients even tried leaving. Soron then just laid in the bed and closed his eyes to pass the time. The doctors didn't stop him from doing so since they felt that it would be easier to observe him and his medical condition while he just laid there.

**A week later…**

Soron was finally released from the medical center and no longer had to only do exorcise. Now he could do whatever he wanted because just sitting around or only exorcising had gotten extremely boring. Soron was currently heading to the hall which is essentially an Asgardian cafeteria. Just as he entered he had to duck as something was flying towards his head. When he looked up at it he saw that it was a bowl of oatmeal which splattered onto him. When he looked into the cafeteria he saw that a food fight was going on.

"Seriously?" Soron grumbled, "Why is it everytime I come here a food fight is going on and I get splattered by somebody?"

"Soron my friend!" said the familiar voice of Volstagg from the right, "You come to join in on the fun?"

Soron looked over to him and noticed that Volstagg was leaning back against a wall with a tankard full of ale in his left hand and a chicken leg in his right hand.

"You do know that this isn't my kind of fun, right?" Soron said with a raised eyebrow as he made his way over to him.

"Of course," Volstagg sighed, "You may be Asgardian my boy but you have more in common with the Midgardians."

"Can't help where I was raised and born," Soron said shrugging, "Where's Fandral? You two are normally inseparable."

"He's off searching for Loki," Volstagg answered, "We figured that it'd be best to tell Thor about Loki being alive when we know where he is."

"Loki will resurface if and when he wants to," Soron said grimly, "Fandral is on a wild goose chase."

"Wild goose chase?" Volstagg said in confusion, "My boy he's not chasing any wild geese. He's hunting for Loki."

"It's just a human saying Volstagg," Soron sighed, "You really should visit Earth more often. Learn more about it."

Before Volstagg could reply the room suddenly went silent and the food fight finally stopped as Thor walked into the room. Thor raised his eyebrow at the scene a messy cafeteria but didn't say anything. Instead he looked to the left and grinned.

"Soron," Thor called from the doorway, "Now that you have been freed from the observation of the healers why don't we test our mettle?"

"Just had to mention I was under observation from the healers," grumbled Soron before he called back, "Just had to issue that challenge in public didn't you."

"Why of course I did," Thor called back, "I couldn't have you decline the proposal. Now you have no choice if you want to maintain your honor."

"I thought Asgardians didn't care that much about honor," Soron called back skeptically.

"A few of us don't," Thor admitted, "But you definitely do care about honor. Can't be seen as a coward now can you."

"No, guess not," Soron sighed, "When shall we do it then?"

"Dawn tomorrow," Thor replied, "That'll give you enough time to choose your weapon and train with it."

Soron's only response was to wave him off before heading out of the cafeteria. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a shadow next to a pillar, and as soon as he was about to pass said pillar the shape spun around grabbing him as it did so before spinning back it was a few seconds ago.

"Whaphhhh," Soron said as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Quiet," hissed the voice from behind him, "If you promise to be quiet I'll release my hand from your face."

When Soron nodded an agreement the hand left his mouth and he slowly turned around and saw a hooded figure.

"What do you want?" Soron asked in annoyance, "For that matter who are you?"

"Oh I just want to have a wonderful night with my boyfriend," the hooded figure said innocently.

"Alferna?" Soron said in surprise.

"Who'd it think it was?" the hooded figure said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Soron demanded, "You do know that the palace is off limits to civilians except for events don't you?"

"Why do you think I'm wearing these rags?" Alferna said slightly affronted, "I know you may be a warrior in training but you could at least come visit me every now and then. I was getting lonely."

"Alferna," Soron sighed, "I told you that I had no interest in getting in a romantic relationship with anyone. I'm not your boyfriend."

"But all those sweet things you said to me every time we were with one another?" Alferna said a little hurt.

"All that was just me trying to be kind," Soron said, "You were a state of depression, and I had no desire to see a beautiful woman like you commit suicide."

"Oh," Alferna said quietly, "so I was mistaken."

"Yes," Soron said but hurriedly added to keep her from getting hurt further, "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I know you wanted more than that, but I'm not the one for you. You will find someone to be what you wanted from me, but it just won't be me. I have no doubt about that."

Alferna then began to cry so Soron pulled her into him to muffle the sounds of her sobbing and to comfort her.

"You do know it's not even night time right," Soron chuckled, "It's only midday."

"Curse my horrid sense of time," Alferna chuckled before looking up into his face, "You are a good friend. I needed that laugh."

"Go on," Soron said, "Go home."

Soron just stood there watching after her as she headed off through the city as she went on her way home. After a few minutes he turned around to head off to his own residence, but stopped when he saw Sif standing there with her arms crossed.

"What was a peasant girl doing at the palace?" Sif asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about," Soron said dismissively, "She was just under a mistaken impression and I set her right. I doubt she'll be coming back up to the palace again."

"Mmhmm," Sif said skeptically.

"For someone who doesn't like being called 'mom' you sure act like one," Soron snorted as he made to head home.

Sif didn't even respond as she watched Soron head off towards his home. Once he was far enough away Sif looked down the direction that the peasant girl had gone and decided to go make sure that she wasn't a threat to Soron or anyone else. Of course that's what she told herself. She didn't believe that she was just going to make sure that she would accept a relationship to happen between her and Soron.

**Dawn the next day…**

Soron bolted up awake because of a loud noise near his head. When he looked around his room he didn't see anything that could've caused it. His room was fairly sparse as he didn't really have anything that he could call his own except for the clothes he wore. It did have a table which had a platter of food on it. Which is surprising because that never usually happens. His bed was very comfortable. Undoubtedly not as comfortable as the beds belonging to the royalty of Asgard but comfortable enough. It's sheets happened to be silk and over on a chair nearby was a furry comforter for really cold nights… even though Asgard never really has cold nights. There were two windows. One which overlooked Asgard and the other which game him a view of the universe. They were on opposite sides of the room to each other and parallel or adjacent to the bed. He had a closet that looked as if it had barely been used as was the case. What caught his attention however was a pair of legs by the doorway and when he trailed the legs up he saw a servant girl that he has admired in the past from across the room of the great hall. In her hand was a stick and in her other hand was a metal disk. Soron's brain finally caught up to the situation at hand. The girl wore silk light blue clothing that looked as if it was secondhand and already used by someone else as it had a few tears in it.

"Hi," soron said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "How did you wake me up from the doorway?"

"Hi sir," the girl said kindly, "It's device designed for the servant class to use because we're forbidden from entering any residences of the nobles."

"Well you have no need to follow that rule where I'm concerned," Soron yawned, "I may be Asgardian but I was raised on Earth. I have more human traits and personalities than the rest of Asgard. Also please just call me Soron."

"Oh okay si-soron," the girl said uncomfortably, "Lady sif has instructed me to help you get ready for the match between you and Thor."

"Match?" Soron said in confusion before he remembered the challenge issued at him yesterday, "What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn sir," the girl replied.

"Okay," Soron said nodding as he made to stand up but fell down onto his face, "

"Oww."

"You okay sir?" the girl said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah I'm fine," Soron said with a muffled voice, "Just give it a minute. My legs have to wake up."

A minute later his body had finally woken up so he pushed himself up onto his knees and then his feet. As soon as he was steady the girl looked at him with her face going red.

"What?" Soron asked in confusion.

"You're not wearing any undergarments," the girl said as she quickly turned around, "And you're getting stiff as a log."

Soron quickly looked down and saw that he indeed did have an erection and was buck-ass nude. He then looked up as he too gained a red face and quickly grabbed his undergarment and put it on.

"Okay it's covered now," Soron said after he cleared his throat, "You can turn back around."

"It's still stiff," she said as her eyes automatically centered on his lower region.

"Nevermind that," Soron said as he moved his hands over the tent in his undergarment to try to hide it, "Let's just get me ready for the match."

"I don't think you'll be able to walk with your thing that stiff," the girl said without moving a muscle.

"Of course I can," Soron said still red in the face, "Can we please just get me armored up?"

The girl finally headed towards him while opening the bag she had slung over her shoulder. The first thing she pulled out were pants which Soron immediately grabbed so he could put them on. However, as soon as they were on he stopped as he had no idea how to fasten these particular pants. Which the girl immediately fastened for him after kneeling down on her knees which brought her face close to his hard-on. As soon as his pants were fastened she hesitantly stood back up as she was mesmerized by the tent in his pants. The next item she brought out was a shirt which Soron quickly put on, and after that was some armor plating which she strapped onto Soron. After a while Soron was fully armored up and the only thing missing was a weapon and a helmet. Thing is Soron didn't have a weapon at all, but the girl had the helmet in her hands. The girl refused to give Soron the helmet and instead forced him to sit down on his bed so she could put it on him immediately.

"I'll meet you here later tonight," the girl whispered in his ear as she lowered the helmet onto his head.

"What makes you think I'll want you here later?" Soron asked with a red face as the girl massaged his hard-on.

"I know for a fact that you'll be thinking about what could happen between us later," the girl breathed in his ear, "I know I will."

"I got to go," Soron said as he hurried out of his room.

Unknown to Soron the girl's eyes flashed bright red as a malicious grin grew on her face as she thought  _Soon. Soon you will be mine and father will be pleased with me for finding such a strong fighter should you prevail in your match against the almighty Thor. Of course, should you fail I'll just take you as my personal plaything, my pet, and my fucktoy cause your hard-on is the biggest I've ever seen even on my world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know this had some nudity and hints of sexual stuff, but i don't intend for there to be smut till the Daisy/Soron pairing actually happens. though when that happens it'd most likely be towards the end of the story. in any case, that servant girl towards the end of the chapter as i know some of you will be confused about. let me answer it here. i had intended for her to just be a servant because i was originally going to have soron go with Thor to pick up Loki and find Doctor Strange but I had changed my mind. Since I changed my mind i made it so that the servant girl is the non-canon daughter of the Gamemaster from that planet Thor was stranded on by the bifrost. also, since Heimdall is too focused on Loki and recovering from getting shot by Skurge he would've been unable to see the girl. or she had some sort of ability to hide herself similar to Loki. let me know which you guys prefer. i'm series. write it down in the comments/review or pm me your preferences. i don't give a rats ass which you do. i know that the fight between soron and thor was too short but i write with improv instead of a plan. i'll try to make the fight between thor and soron much longer in the next chapter which will show their match.


	8. Thor: Ragnarok Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor vs. Soron. Loki captured. Soron attacked in Med center.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 4

 

"Who do you think is going to win?" Fandral asked Hogun and Volstagg as they sat down in the stadium next to Lady Sif. The stadium looked like a football field except it was nothing but sand in the arena. In fact it was more reminiscent of the Gladiatorial Arenas from Ancient Rome.

"As the Midgardians would say," Hogun replied as he stared out at the Arena, "My money's on Thor."

"I wouldn't put Soron Sifson out of the equation yet," volstagg said to Hogun as he pulled a tankard up to his lips, "He was able to take Thor down quickly a week ago, and he was able to wield Mjolnir."

"Thor wasn't at full peak," Hogun countered, "He was under the control of Amara. When he's in control of himself he's formidable. Although, I do have to admit that Soron being able to wield Mjolnir is quite the feat in of itself."

"Quiet," hissed Sif as both Soron and Thor walked onto the field, "Also, don't call him Sifson. I am not his mother."

Thor was outfitted in the apparel he wore when he returned from Muspelheim, while Soron on the other hand was out outfitted in some armor. The armor was a dark grey color and looked similar to the steel plate armor from Skyrim. Soron's helmet looked more like the Dawnguard helmets from Skyrim, and strapped on Soron's left hip was a broadsword. Soron also had a shield on his left forearm which didn't have any symbols on it and was circular.

"There is only one rule in this," Thor said as he flexed the hand holding Mjolnir, "Do not kill."

Before Soron could react Thor leapt at him with the intent to slam Mjolnir down on Soron, but Soron managed to bring the shield up in time. Just like what happened in Avengers a shockwave spread out between the two. Unlike in Avengers both of them were on the ground when everyone looked back at the arena. While they both stood up, Soron looked down at his shield and saw that it was now useless. He then swung his shield at Thor like a frisbee, but Thor merely batted it away with his hammer. However, that gave Soron enough time to launch himself at Thor with his earthquake powers and slashed at Thor with the sword. Thor was just in time to block it, but was unable to block Soron's follow-up attack. Soron swung his left fist at Thor, and as soon as he made contact he allowed a small shockwave to emerge from his fist. That combined with his strength sent Thor flying back into the stadium. Thankfully, that portion of the stadium was empty.

"Looks like Soron has the upper hand," Fandral remarked to no one in particular.

"Ha ha," Thor laughed as he pulled himself free from the rubble, "This is the most fun I've had in awhile."

Thor then swung his hammer several times till he suddenly launched into the air. As soon as he reached a certain height he flew downwards at an incredible speed. Soron was just able to leap out of harm's way as Thor created a crater in the ground. As Soron got up he saw Mjolnir flying right at him, and wasn't fast enough to catch it this time. That being the case, he was sent flying back into the stadium crushing a few benches while his helmet flew off of his head in the other direction. It took a few seconds for Soron to blink away the stars, and when he did he immediately sent a shockwave into the ground causing Thor to slip and fall onto his back. As Thor stood back up he saw Soron flying up into the air before falling back down towards him. Thor prepared to swing Mjolnir at him, but to his surprise Soron blasted two continuous blasts of shockwaves at him forcing him to fall back down on the ground and lose his grip on Mjolnir. Soron piled on the blast till they had created a hundred mile deep hole. The onlookers looked at the whole in confusion as to what was now going on, but then they saw Soron fly out of the hole and land on his feet. It currently looked as if Soron had won, but then all of a sudden Thor flew out of the hole and fired a lightning blast at Soron causing him to fly into the stadium. When Soron got back up he was blasted again and again by lightning till he fell unconscious.

**Later…**

When Soron woke up he was, once again, in the Medical Center. That caused him to groan in annoyance, and when he looked down at himself he groaned even louder when he saw that he was wrapped head to toe in gauze.

"Son of a bitch!" Soron exclaimed in irritation. That got the attention of a nurse who immediately went to see if everything was alright.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked kindly as she checked the monitors and the bandages.

"Oh I'm just dandy," Soron replied sarcastically, "I just love being dressed like a Mummy. Don't you?"

"Uh… I don't…" the nurse said in confusion.

"Just forget about it," Soron sighed, "How long till my sentence is up?"

"Uh… don't you mean 'how long till you can leave?"" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Soron said rolling his eyes.

"I don't have a say in the matter," the nurse said apologetically, "You'll have to wait until the doctor returns to find out."

"How long till she comes back?" Soron frowned.

"She should be back any minute," the nurse replied.

"Great," Soron said, "Another minute too long in this prison."

"This is a Medical Center," the nurse corrected, "The prisons are in the lower levels."

"I had just gotten out of here two weeks ago," Soron said dryly, "If you were me, you'd think that coming back here would be like being sent to prison."

"Oh," the nurse said, "Well, if you need anything just call me. Now that Heimdall has healed up nice I don't have anything to do."

Soron's only response was to grunt as he stared back up at the ceiling.

**Meanwhile, with Thor…**

Thor was currently in the lower city of Asgard as he searched for Loki. He had some questions for him, and he wasn't going to stop at anything to get his answers either. As he walked by the peasants watched in awe at how he walked and in confusion as to why he was in the one place the Nobles rarely ever went. The lower city was similar in design to the rest of Asgard, but a lot less cleaner and shiny. Thor's eyes looked around as he walked, but he couldn't find Loki anywhere. That is… till he saw a familiar shimmer that he had grown accustomed to seeing while nobody else could see it. He then walked towards a particular peasant that was staring up at the Citadel of Asgard. When he got a certain distance from the peasant he stopped.

"Wish you could live at the Citadel one day?" Thor asked as he crossed his arms.

"Shit," the peasant muttered before he turned around and saw Thor staring at him with a suspicious stare.

"'Tis an honor indeed," the peasant said, "It is rare we peasants get to set our gaze upon the Almighty Thor himself."

"Indeed," Thor said before he sighed and asked, "Are you really going to make me do it?"

"Do what?" the peasant asked in confusion. To that Thor responded by unhooking Mjolnir from the loop under his cape and spun it before hurl it at the peasant who managed to duck. Thor suddenly grabbed the peasant by the back of the neck and held him still after he spun him around to watch the hammer fly off.

"You know that nothing stops Mjolnir from returning to my hand," Thor said as the hammer began to return to his hand.

"Please sir," the peasant said in fear, "What could I have done to anger you? "

"You know exactly what you have done to anger me… brother" Thor said whispering the last word. Suddenly the illusion shimmers away revealing Loki with a panicked expression as he tried to struggle out of Thor's grasp.

"Alright," Loki said, "I yield!"

Thor then drops Loki to the ground and catches Mjolnir a second later. Loki then stares up at Thor defensively as he stood up.

"Where's father?!" demanded Thor as he flexed the fist holding his hammer, "Did you kill him?!"

"No," Loki said honestly, but Thor went ahead and pressed Mjolnir onto Loki's chest, "Ow ow ow, alright! I know where he is!"

**Back with Soron…**

Soron lay there grumbling in his mind at his misfortune of being stuck in the Med center once again. However, he ceased his grumbling when the doctor returned. He looked at her as she talked to the nurse before coming over and checking on him. Eventually she began peeling off the gauze, and when she had finished Soron bolted up into a sitting position to her dismay. Soron then began stretching as an attempt to put feeling back into his stiff muscles.

"You really shouldn't be moving around so soon," the doctor objected.

"I've been laying on my back for what felt like ten hours," Soron countered, "There's no way I'm going to just sit around and do nothing now that I can move again."

"Fine," the doctor sighed, "Just don't get into any more sparring matches with Thor."

Soron opened his mouth to reply, but stopped he saw that the cup the nurse was bringing him was floating mid air after she accidentally tripped on a chair. Soron slowly stood up and walked over to her out of curiosity. However, when he turned back around he saw the servant girl who gave him his armor earlier standing there with a strange looking gun in her right hand.

"You're not from around here are you?" Soron frowned as he prepared to blast a shockwave at her.

"What gave me a way?" the girl asked before she giggled and threw something at Soron. The object she threw at him attached itself to his neck, and Soron felt a pinching sensation causing him to move his hand up towards his neck protectively. When he did he felt a small circular disk, and the next second he was writhing on the ground from being shocked.

"W-w-w-w-why… a-a-a-are… y-y-you… d-doing… this?" Soron asked as he twitched on the ground.

"I've always wanted to have my own personal fuck-slave," the girl answered, "and my father would love to have a strong warrior like you in his arena."

Before Soron could reply the amps were raised and Soron was once again shocked into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Not much happened this chapter, but at least we got a more satisfying fight between Soron and Thor this time. Now we're definitely getting into more of the Ragnarok events. I have no idea how much time happens between infinity war and Thor Ragnarok, so i'll probably do infinity war after Ragnarok and after if find the script for infinity war like i did for Ragnarok. Ragnarok will be what reunites Soron with the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D more than likely. as always, please do comment and/or Kudos if you enjoy this story. if you want to keep apprised of the story's progress... well you'll have to keep getting back on the site and check how many chapters. i don't think this site has a mechanic that sends emails which informs you of updates to stories like fanfiction.net does.


	9. Thor: Ragnarok Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have minor spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. If you haven't seen it yet... then please do wait to read this chapter till you have seen it unless you don't care if you receive spoilers or not. Just thought it was my duty to warn you. also, my original readers of this will undoubtedly notice i changed the title for this chapter. i just figured i'd do that to all the chapters not involved with the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D except for chapter 3 of the story. consider the non-agents of shield portions to be specials or events. i might have the chapters that have the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D post-infinity war resume with chapter 4.

 

Thor: Ragnarok Part 5

When Thor and Loki arrived at the location Loki said Odin was they saw that the building had been demolished, and Thor was getting furious. Thor and Loki were currently in civilian clothes. Thor was wearing a green shirt under a black hoodie which was under a faded jean jacket on his upper body. On his lower body he had jeans and boots on his boots. His hair was also tied up into a ponytail. Loki on the other hand was wearing a black button down shirt under a black suit jacket, and had a black tie tied around his neck. He also wore black suit pants and black dress shoes. In Thor's hand was Mjolnir, but unlike usual it was hidden as an umbrella.

"I swear," Loki said when Thor glared at him, "I left him right here."

"Right here on the sidewalk?" Thor said sarcastically, "Or right there, inside the building which is being demolished? Great Planning."

"How was I supposed to know?" Loki exclaimed, "Can't see into the future. I'm not a witch."

"Then why do you dress like one?" Thor teased.

"Hey," Loki said affronted.

"I can't believe you're alive," Thor said suddenly solemn, "I saw you die. I mourned you, I cried for you."

"I'm honored," Loki replied sarcastically.

Two college girls were currently walking their way and whispering to each other as they looked at them.

"Ask him," whispered one girl.

"Hi," the other girl said as they got next to Thor, "Would you mind taking a picture with us?"

"Sure," Thor said to the girls before he turned to Loki and said, "Start figuring out where he is."

"Oh, my god," the first girl said once the picture had been taken and she had looked at it.

"Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you," the second girl said as the two girls resumed their way down the sidewalk.

"She didn't dump me, you know," Thor said defensively when he saw Loki looking at him, "I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping."

Then Thor looked down and saw a strange sight underneath Loki.

"What's this, what are you doing?" Thor continued in suspicion.

"This… isn't me," Loki said after he looked down at the glowing gold circle. Suddenly, he dropped through the circle before it closed and in his place was a business card.

"Loki?" Thor asked as he poked the business card. When he picked it up it read  **177A Bleecker Street** , and as soon as he finished reading it he suddenly found himself outside of a building.

He then walked up to the door and knocked twice then he suddenly found himself inside of the building. As Thor looked around he saw a fairly bare room and some stairs leading up to a window which had a… strange design.

"Thor Odinson," Doctor Strange said as he floated towards Thor, "God of Thunder."

**Meanwhile, with Sif…**

"Where is he!" demanded Sif as she stared angrily at the doctors when Soron was reported as missing.

"I don't know Lady sif," the doctor said timidly due to Sif's wrath, "He was here when I checked earlier, and then when I checked again he wasn't. There was a glass of water knocked onto the floor, so maybe he was forced to leave."

"Aaaargh," Lady sif cried out as she punched her right fist into the wall creating a hole.

"Lady Sif," said a guard.

"What?!" Sif yelled as she spun around and glared at him.

"Heimdall has requested your presence," the guard gulped.

"He better have some good news," Sif growled as she made her way to the bifrost's observatory.

**Later…**

Heimdall stood there watching with his all seeing eyes as Sif stormed into the observatory. However, his primary focus was on the world universe around him.

"I have some good news about your son," Heimdall said without turning back around to stare at Sif.

"First of all," Sif said in annoyance, "He's NOT my son, and second… you better tell me where he is."

"He may have not been born from your own nether regions Sif," Heimdall said, "But he shares your DNA. In any case, that is not what I summoned you here for today."

"I'm waiting," Sif said impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"I know where he is," Heimdall said as he adjusted the observatory to point towards a particular region of space, "However, I know not of a way to get there in order to rescue him. In other words he is on his own."

"Where. Is. He?" Sif said slowly getting even more irritated.

"He is on the planet called Sakaar," Heimdall responded, "However, What is important right now is that you need to head to Nidavellir."

"What for?" Sif demanded, "Why should I go there when Soron needs our help?"

"The Mad Titan is heading there even now," Heimdall responded, "There is only one reason he would do so, and do you know what that is?"

"The Infinity Stones," Sif paled, "He's going to make them create something that can help him control their power."

"Correct," Heimdall agreed as he adjusted the Observatory to be pointed at Nidavellir, "While you are there have them create a weapon for Soron to use that would be unique to him and him alone which can be used by nobody except else."

"Why?" Sif asked, "I was thinking of getting him a sword as a gift for standing as long as he did against Thor, but…"

"Powers like his are too dangerous be used constantly," Heimdall explained, "He needs to learn to reduce the amount he uses his earthquake abilities."

"He used his sword and shield against Thor until he had no choice but to use his powers," Sif said with a raised eyebrow.

"True," Heimdall acknowledged, "however, that wasn't during a fight for his life."

"I can't go take on the adversary and his loyal army on my own," Sif said logically, "I'll need back-up."

"Unfortunately," Heimdall said with a sigh, "you are the only one that can be sent. Everyone else must remain on Asgard."

As soon as he finished his sentence Heimdall activated the Bifrost and sent a rainbow beam towards Nidavellir which Sif didn't waste any time and ran towards the swirling portal. However, before she could jump into it Heimdall spoke up.

"As soon as you leave Nidavellir you must head to Midgard," Heimdall said, "That is where you will be reunited with your ward. Now, go."

Sif nodded once before stepping into the Bifrost, and a few seconds later Heimdall deactivated the Bifrost as he adjusted the observatory to Earth. As soon as he did so he pulled out the sword from the pedestal and was about to lay it down on the ground when he saw Fandral and Volstagg standing there.

"Heimdall," Fandral said in confusion, "What are you doing, and what is with that face?"

"Any moment now Loki will call for the Bifrost to open and you must do so," Heimdall said, "The Allfather is dead and both of the Odinsons are in terrible danger. If you do not do so then they will die."

"What?" Fandral said in confusion, "I don't…"

"Are you saying that you want us to allow whatever is attacking them to come here to Asgard?" Volstagg said accusingly, "It's your job to defend Asgard!"

"Asgard isn't a place," Heimdall responded, "It's the people. May Valhalla find you in the end."

"We're going to die," Hogun said from the doorway, "Aren't we?"

"There is no stopping what is to come," Heimdall said solemnly, "We can only fight till our last breath to prevent it. You must assemble the guard Hogun. Fandral, Volstagg… you are the first line of defense."

"What about you?" Fandral asked as Heimdall made his way towards the exit.

"I must get the people to safety," Heimdall responded as he pulled off his helmet and dropped it to the floor, "That is all that matters now."

**Meanwhile, on Sakaar…**

When Soron awoke he realized he was on a strange ship which was shuddering violently till it came out of what appeared to be a swirling red wind tunnel. He also saw that he was on the glass floor face down, but that wasn't what caught his attention. As he looked around he saw the biggest junkyard he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Uh," Soron said as he rolled over onto his back, "Where am I? Who are you really? And why am I here, besides the obvious fact you abducted me by cheating?"

"You will have your answers in due time," the girl said as she made a slight turn, "now shut up."

"Hey!" Soron said indignantly, "You shouldn't talk like that to me! You have any idea who I really am?! I mean other than what you know from when you infiltrated Asgard, which is quite a feet really. After all Heimdall can seen everything and anything, so how you managed to fool him as long as you did is quite astonishing."

"Do you even comprehend the meaning of 'shut up?'" the girl said exasperated, "Or are you normally this annoying?"

"Are you normally this much of a bitch?" Soron countered which received him a shock from the shock disk attached to his neck, "Gaah!"

"Finally," the girl sighed as Soron fell unconscious once more, "Some peace and quiet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. zero action in this chapter, but since i'm doing things in real time unless i do the "amount of minutes prior" thing like i did for part 3 of Thor: Ragnarok(unsure if it was part 3. i forgot) i couldn't really involve the first fight scene between Thor and Hella or the meeting between Dr. Strange and Thor. I'll be sure to do the "Hella destroys the Asgard army" bit though. probably with having a scene involving Soron interrupting it at a certain point. I was going to give Thor the ultimate Mjolnir in this story, but now that i saw Avengers: Infinity War I'll just do it how they did it. i'll make it look like the ultimate Mjolnir instead of being a giant hammer/axe like it was in the movie. i didn't like that look at all. that is a spoiler yes, but not in this story at all. it's in an a/n as an explanation for what i don't want thor's new hammer to look like.


	10. Thor: Ragnarok Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela destroys Asgard soldiers. Thor meets Korg. soron meets Korg. Soron finds out who his abductor is... minus the name though.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 6

A woman wearing black arrived at the outskirts of Asgard and saw an army prepared to fight her and an asian man with long black hair and a bit of a fu-manchu at the front with his sword and shield out.

"It's come to my attention that you don't know who I am," the woman said, "I'm Hela, Odin's first born, Commander of the Legions of Asgard, the rightful heir to the throne, and the Goddess of Death."

Hela paused to let the news sink in before she added, "My father is dead. As are the princes. You're welcome."

"We were once in the seat of absolute power in the cosmos," Hela continued, "Our Supremacy was unchallenged, yet Odin stopped at Nine Realms. Our destiny is to rule over all others, and I am here to restore that power. Kneel before me… and rise into the ranks of my great conquest."

Hogun and the others didn't believe a word she said and so got into a stance.

"Whoever you are… whatever you've done, surrender now!" Hogun yelled, "Or we will show you no mercy."

"Whoever I am?" Hela asked in disbelief, "Did you listen to a word I said?"

"This is your last warning!" Hogun yelled.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Hela said in disappointment before she formed her head dress from her hair and added, "Fine."

The Asgardian archers let fly dozens of arrows, but Hela wasn't frightened at all. In fact she was calm as she advanced confidently towards the army. She then threw black spears she formed from nothing at two ships before flying into the Einherjar. She killed soldier after soldier after soldier. She was unstoppable, and eventually she stood in the middle of a battlefield with dead soldiers on the ground.

"Oh I've missed this," Hela said as she stared at the corpses, "Still, it's a shame. Soldiers dying for nothing… all because they couldn't see the future. Sad."

She then saw Hogun staggering to his feet with resilience from the corner of his eye and said in surprise, "Oh! Look, still alive."

"Change of heart?" Hela asked hopefully.

"Go back to whatever cave you crept out of you evil demoness!" Hogun yelled as he pulled out a dagger for one more effort of killing Hela. He then ran at her, but Hela summoned a spear out of thin air and impaled him on it.

"Can't help but admire the strength," Hela said as she turned to stare at the palace, "tis' a pity, but the importance of this pales in comparison to seeing my palace once again."

**Meanwhile, with Soron…**

Soron slowly woke up, and as he did so he saw what appeared to be a curved hallway. Inside of the hallways were strange beings he didn't recognize and they were either prone on the floor alone or sitting against a wall staring at the opposite wall in boredom.

"Hey man," said a big guy who looked like he was made entirely of rock, "Welcome to Sakaar."

"You do know that your voice doesn't fit your appearance, right?" Soron asked as he slowly stood up and then stretched.

"I get that a lot," the big guy said, "Shall I give you the tour?"

"Why not?" Soron said, "What's your name anyway… or do your people even have names?"

"My name's Korg," the big guy said cheerily, "This lovely abode of ours is the gladiatorial barracks."

"Nice to meet you Korg," Soron said, "My name's Soron. Gladiatorial… son of a bitch!"

"What is it Soron?" Korg asked as he looked down at soron, "no seriously, what is a bitch and how can it have a son? If it's a living being then I can understand the latter."

"A bitch is a dog," Soron explained, "Or a derogatory term for a woman."

"Oh," Korg said, "Then why'd you say it?"

"I've been a gladiator before…" Soron said grimly, "a long time ago."

"Really?" Korg said, "I thought you were a free man."

"I am," Soron said before he caught himself, "I mean I was. I was taken from my home by a girl who pretended to be a servant girl in the Palace of Asgard. Tell you one thing, when I see her next I'm going to snap her bones."

"How?" Korg asked, "You don't look that strong. No offense."

"None taken," Soron said, "I'm Asgardian. It's a natural ability of mine… in fact the only natural ability other than the endurance."

"Asgardian?" Korg said, "One of you works for the Gamemaster."

"Say what?" Soron said in surprise.

"There's an Asgardian working for the gamemaster," Korg replied, "easy on the eyes too… if you're into fleshy beings. Incredibly loyal to the Gamemaster though."

"Sounds like I'm going to have to knock some sense into her," Soron said, "should be interesting."

"Oh look," Korg said when a door opened and someone with long blonde hair was dumped onto the floor unceremoniously, "another new guy. Let's go say hi."

"I know him!" Soron said in shock as he recognized him, "Thor!"

"Wait what?" Thor said as he was about to ram his shoulder into the door, "Soron! What are you doing on Sakaar?"

"Someone pretended to be a palace servant girl and then brought me here after our sparring match," Soron said angrily, "She's going to regret that, immensely."

"When did you get here?" Thor asked as he slowly stood up.

"Not long before you did i expect," Soron replied as he stepped aside so Korg and Thor didn't have to stare at each other over his head, "say hello to my friend."

"Allow me to introduce myself," Korg said cheerily, "my name is Korg. I'm kind of like the leader in here. I'm made of rocks, as you can see, but don't let that intimidate you. You don't need to be afraid unless you're made of scissors."

Soron rolled his eyes while Thor stared at Korg in confusion who had giggled at his own joke.

"Just a little rock-paper-scissors joke for you," Korg continued as he gestured to small slug-like alien that was inside of robotic exoskeleton, "This is my very good friend, Miek. He's an insect and has knives for hands."

Miek then began saying hello by performing karate moves with his knife-hands and one of his legs.

"You're a Kronan, aren't you?" Thor said to Korg.

"That I am," Korg confirmed.

"How'd you end up in here?" Thor asked in bewilderment.

"Well, I tried to start a revolution but didn't print enough pamphlets, so hardly anyone turned up," Korg explained, "Except for my mom and her boyfriend, who I hate. As punishment, I was forced to be in here and become a gladiator. Bit of a promotional disaster."

After Korg looked around for a few seconds he leaned down and whispered with his hand hiding his mouth from one side of the room, "But I'm actually organizing another revolution. I don't know if you'd be interested in something like that. So you reckon you'd be interested?"

Instead of answering, Thor just ran down the corridor probably trying to get away from Korg, but to his and Soron's surprise he suddenly re-appeared behind them.

"How did you…" Thor trailed off as he and Soron looked between the point he vanished and the point he returned trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, no," Korg explained, "This whole thing is a circle. But not a real circle, more like a freaky circle."

"This doesn't make any sense," Soron and Thor said in unison.

"No," Korg agreed, "nothing makes sense in here. The only thing that does make sense, is that nothing makes sense."

"Has anyone here fought the Grandmaster's champion?" Thor asked.

"Doug has. Doug!" Korg answered as he nudged a dead corpse with his foot before he realized Doug was dead, "Oh, right, Doug's dead. That's right. Everyone who fights the Grandmaster's champion perishes."

"What about you?" Thor asked curiously, "You're made of rocks."

"Perishable rocks," Korg said just before a pebble fell off of him, "There you go. Another one gone. Yeah, no, I just do the smaller fights, warm up the crowd and whatnot. Wait. You're not gonna face him, are you?"

"Yes I am," Thor said as he began to walk off, "Fight him, win, and get the hell out of this place."

"That's exactly what Doug used to say," Korg said, "See you later, new Doug."

"Thor is the strongest Asgardian I know besides myself," Soron said, "don't count him out yet."

"You going to fight the Grandmaster's champion too?" Korg asked curiously.

"Nah," Soron said, "I'll find my own way out should Thor fail. Nothing holds me for long. No prison nor enslavement. Freedom is everything."

"Then you interested in joining the revolution?" Korg asked quietly.

"You even have to ask?" Soron said grinning wickedly.

"Okay then," Korg said, "See you around. C'mon Miek. We have a battle to mentally prepare for."

Suddenly two guards came into the room and immediately zapped Soron rendering him unconscious.

When he came to, he found himself in what looked like a rich person's chambers… there also happened to be posters of buff men hanging on the walls. The room was clearly a girl's. As he looked around he tried to get up, but he couldn't move at all. In fact his arms and legs felt as if they were being pulled.

"Oh," said a feminine voice, "You're awake. I'm so glad, because now we can begin."

 _That voice_ , Soron thought to himself as he looked towards it,  _It's familiar… Where have I heard it before?_  Not long after he finished his thought the owner of the voice walked in, and while she was dressed in what looked like very expensive clothing it was clear who she was. She was the girl that abducted him from Asgard.

"You!" Soron growled, "You took me from my home! You turned me into a gladiator! I'll kill you for this!"

"Now now," the girl chided as if he was a kid that didn't know any better, "You're not a normal Gladiator. My father was going to have you be one, but I convinced him that you would be better serving me directly and being my bodyguard as well as fighting to please me and not the public. After all, who else would be best to protect me than the one who nearly beat the Lord of Thunder? The answer, of course, is you. Now be quiet Fido and I might not have to gag you… yet."

She then giggled after she said 'yet' but just as quickly stopped giggling and sat down on the bed Soron was tied to. Soron glared daggers at her, but that only made her smile as she immediately grabbed at him. Soron widened his eyes in shock when he felt her hand grasp his flesh rod directly, and when he looked down he saw he wasn't wearing a thing.

"Hmmm," the girl said when she looked down at it, "I wonder… does it taste as good as the girls at the prostitute bar say? Let's find out."

Just before she could stick his thing in her mouth, the sound of knocking came from the door which caused her to stop before looking at the door in annoyance.

"I'm busy!" she yelled, "go away!"

"Mistress," a male voice said, "We found your ex-boyfriend as requested."

"Really?!" she asked in excitement forgetting about what she was going to do as she hurried over to the door. She quickly opened it wide revealing a guard with a motorized chair which was holding someone in it tightly.

"Flarbjorx!" the girl greeted before she stepped aside and allowed the guard to move the chair into the room.

"Fido," she called over to Soron as she closed the door, "Meet your predecessor. He ran away from me, and do you know what happens to those who run from me? No? Well Flarbjorx does, and he's about to receive his punishment."

"Oh really?" Soron asked sarcastically, "What's that? To be turned into a eunuch?"

"Course not," she said, "All my boyfriends become eunuchs. There's no way I'm going to risk ruining this body with a pregnancy. I'll show you what happens to those who run from me."

"No," sobbed Flarbjorx, "Please don't. I didn't run from you, I swear."

"You swear?" the girl said sweetly, "Then either my father was lying, which never happens, or you did run away. Now be a man and accept your punishment. You're going to do that for me, okay?"

"No," Flarbjorx begged, "Please give me a second chance!"

"Well," the girl said as if she was thinking, "No, I don't think so. Besides, I already got a new guy."

Soron watched as the girl pulled out a syringe of something and jabbed it into his crotch, which immediately caused Flarbjorx's meat stick to enlarge till it was a full 6 inches and hard. She then proceeded to pull out a blade from her clothing and slashed down cutting the man's thing off. As he was crying in pain, she then grabbed it and stuck it into a tiny freezer which already had thousand's more of them inside. Each one had name's written onto them, and each were bigger than the last. As soon as she was done she went to a certain part of the wall and pressed on it, which immediately opened up the wall. Inside of the hidden room was what looked like a grinder.

"You'll serve me one last time Flarbjorx," she said, "This is the greatest honor you could have."

"You're fucking insane!" Soron yelled as Flarbjorx's chair slowly headed over to the wall.

"No," the girl said sternly, "I'm not insane. I am the kindest Mistress anyone could have. Anyone who goes against my wishes receives punishments equal to their crimes. In this case, the punishment is getting their dicks chopped off before they get tossed into a grinder where they'll spend a week or two getting grinded into food for the gladiators and some other slaves."

"I will kill you," Soron said as he watched Flarbjorx fall into the grinder, "If this I promise you."

"No," the girl said sweetly as the hidden door shut, "You won't. You'll serve me for the rest of your life. You'll also protect me forever or die trying. Now, where were we? Ah yes, that's right. I was going to milk your love juice out."

**With Thor…**

Thor was currently sitting down in his cell praying for his father since he had no other time to do so, than now.

"Odin," Thor said, "I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla. Where brave souls shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice-"

"For those that have died the glorious death," continued Thor as Loki's voice could be heard saying it as well. When he looked up Loki was standing there, but when he did so it was in anger.

"It hurts," Loki said, "doesn't it? Being lied to. Being told you're one thing and then learning it's all fiction."

Thor then picks some stones off of the ground that had fallen off of Korg's legs and threw them through Loki's illusion.

"You didn't think I'd really come to see you, did you?" Loki asked, "This place is disgusting."

Thor just throws another stone through Loki as a response.

"Does this mean you don't want my help?" Loki asked.

Thor throws another stone.

"Look," Loki said trying to reason with Thor, "I couldn't jeopardize my position with the Grandmaster, it took me time to win his trust. He's a lunatic, but he's amenable."

Thor was not interested in the least with what Loki was saying, so he threw another stone through Loki.

"What I'm telling you is," Loki continued, "you could join me at the Grandmaster's side. Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster and then…"

"We take over," Loki finished while gesturing. Thor being bored just throws another stone through Loki.

"You're not actually seriously thinking of going back, are you?" Loki asked bewildered, "Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us. She's stronger than you. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Thor's response this time was to scowl angrily.

"Fine," Loki said in irritation, "I guess I'll just have to go it alone. Like I've always done."

That caused Thor to smirk which irritated Loki even more.

"Would you say something?" Loki asked in exasperation but when Thor only looked for more rocks to throw he yelled, "Say something!"

Thor then looked directly at Loki and said quickly and curtly, "What would you like me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die releasing the Goddes of Death. Have I said enough, or do you want me to go further back than the past two days?"

Loki stared with his eyes beginning to burn while Thor stared coldly at him as Loki tried to compose himself.

"You know," Loki said, "I haven't seen this beloved champion he talks of, but I've heard he's astonishingly savage. I've placed a large wager against you tomorrow. Don't let me down."

Loki then shimmered away as his illusion vanished. Korg not knowing any better ran in to kick him, but as expected he failed.

"Piss off, ghost," Korg said before he turned around and added, "He's freaking gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. more of a filler chapter, and even more of a hint of smut. I was going to do the "man liquefies alive" scene but i decided to have the girl show just how insane she really was. at least we got more Thor: Ragnarok movie scenes and even the funny speech scene from the movie. i ALMOST forgot to add that, but i'm glad i checked back onto a previous chapter. I think i'm going to have Soron stop the Grandmaster from zapping Thor, cause this is an AU and I actually want Thor to win his freedom. He'll stay on Sakaar the same amount of time, because he'll try to get hulk to come help. Same for Valkyrie, but he'll be able to help Soron escape his psychotic Mistress much easier unless Soron just kills his psychotic mistress by snaking the zapper remote thing away and deactivating the shock-disk. he may even toss her into her grinder which i know is a bit brutal and a bit of an overkill, but to be honest... it's less than she deserves. I know i said i was going to have Hela and Fenrir be Loki's children but i just couldn't figure out how to input it to the MCU canon. at least i combined MCU Skurge well enough with his cartoon/comic counterpart in this story. not chapter, but the overall story.


	11. Thor: Ragnarok Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor vs Hulk. Soron's gladiatorial battle. Soron's escape. A new and old ally. Servant girl's real identity revealed.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 7

Thor, Korg, and the other gladiators are now in a pre-combat holding area so they can prepare for the upcoming battle. The holding area is separated from a bar by a glowing forcefield. There were weapon racks that had been restocked full of weapons. Thor and Korg were currently standing at the racks looking for weapons to use.

"Yuck!" Korg said in disgust as he picked up one of the weapons, "There's Still someone's hair and blood all over this. Guys, can you clean up the weapons once you finish your fight? Disgusting slobs."

He then looked over to Thor and asked while picking up a spear with three spearheads forming a triangle, "Thor...wanna use a big wooden fork?"

"No," Thor said as he glanced at the spear before looking back at the weapon rack.

"Yeah," Korg agreed as he held it up in a way to stare down it like one would a rifle, "not really useful unless you're fighting off three vampires that were huddled together."

"I really wish I had my hammer," Thor said suddenly as he picked up a dagger.

"Hammer?" Korg asked.

"Quite unique," Thor said as he thought about his old signature weapon, "It was made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star. And when I spun it really, really fast it gave me the ability to fly."

"You rode a hammer?" Korg asked in confusion.

"No," Thor said, "I didn't ride the hammer."

"The hammer rode you on your back?" Korg asked still confused.

"No," Thor explained, "I used to spin it really fast and it would pull me off the…"

"Oh my god," Korg interrupted wide-eyed, "The hammer pulled you off?"

"The ground," Thor continued, "It would pull me off the ground, up into the air, and I would fly. Every time I threw it, it would always come back to me."

"Sounds like you had a pretty special and intimate relationship with this hammer and that losing it was almost comparable to losing a loved one," Korg said.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Thor said as he put the dagger down.

"Not only that," said a familiar voice abruptly, "but, nobody but him could wield up. Well, I could too."

"Soron?!" Thor said in surprise, "What happened to you?"

"Two guards came and dragged him off," Korg said, "I would've helped, but we're not ready to start the you-know-what."

"Yeah," Soron said frowning, "They took me to the psychotic bitch who abducted be from Asgard."

"She was on Asgard?" Thor asked, "How come Heimdall didn't see it?"

"I don't know," Soron said, "I'm going to figure it out eventually."

"Why'd they take you to Mistress?" Korg asked.

"First thing's first," Soron said, "What is her actual name?"

"No idea," Korg said, "Seeing as she's the Grandmaster's daughter she just calls herself Mistress."

"Okay?" Soron said before shaking his head, "Anyway, according to her I'm her new 'boyfriend.' As hot as she is, I'd rather die than be what she calls a 'boyfriend.'"

"I heard the stories about her," Korg said, "Does she actually cut men's reproductive organs off before tossing them into a meat grinder?"

"Yeah," Soron said grimly, "She did so right in front of me. Makes me want to rip her heart out as she watches even more."

"Okay," Thor said with an unnerved expression, "I don't know what unnerves me more. The Grandmaster liquefying a guy, his daughter emasculating a guy right before putting him in a meat grinder, or you wanting to rip her heart out while she watches."

"Well I'm pissed," Soron said, "I'm a slave again, which I HATE above all else, and I'm exaggerating. I'm going to kill her, but I'm not going to rip her heart out while she watches. Oh, what happened to Mjolnir?"

"My older sister destroyed it," Thor said sadly.

"You have an older sister?" Soron said in surprise, "The more you learn about people."

"Speaking of which," Thor said as he saw S142 dealing at the bar causing him to frown as he saw the fob device clipped to her belt, "Who's she?"

"Yeah," Korg said, "Scrapper 142. She's strong, and she drinks a lot. Watch out for those Asgardians, man. They are hard to perish."

"She's Asgardian?" Thor and Soron asked quickly before running over to the forcefield.

"Hey, hey!" Thor hollered to S142 who then held up the fob, "Do not zap us with that thing. We just wanna to talk. Asgard is in danger."

Thor then noticed the scars or brands on her forearms and stared with wide eyes and disbelief and recognition.

"My god," Thor said in awe, "You're a Valkyrie. I used to want to be a Valkyrie when I was younger… until I found out they were all women. There's nothing wrong with women, of course. I love women. Sometimes a little too much. Not in a creepy way, just more of a respectful appreciation. I think it's great that there is an elite force of women warriors. It's about time."

"Are you done?" S142 asked in a bored tone.

"Rumbler," said the voice of the warden as a guard came to drag Soron away, "You're up. Lord of Thunder. You're next."

"Please help us," Thor said to S142, "I need your help."

"Too bad," S142 said sarcastically, "I would help, but I don't want to. See ya later."

"Fine," Thor said angrily, "Then you must be a traitor or a coward because the Valkyrie are sworn to protect the Throne!"

S142 suddenly looked and glared at Thor intensely before she spoke.

"Listen closely, your majesty," S142 snarled, "This is Sakaar, not Asgard. And I'm a Scrapper, not a Valkyrie."

The guards suddenly swarmed Soron and began to drag him away while Thor glared angrily at S142.

"Bring him in for processing," the warden said as Soron was still being dragged away.

"And no one escapes this place," Valkyrie continued, "So both you and your friend are going to die here anyway. Looks like he's going to Valhalla ahead of you too."

Thor turned around and saw Soron being dragged away past Korg and the other gladiators. He watched as the door closed behind Soron and then punched the forcefield in anger hurting his hand a bit before returning to the weapons rack.

**With Soron…**

Soron was now walking out of a big doorway that opened out into an arena, and as he looked around he saw hundreds… no… thousands of people making up the audience. When he looked at the VIP box he saw the Grandmaster, Mistress, and surprisingly Loki up there. All three of the people he hated in one place? He felt that if he was lucky he could kill all of them in one go, but logically he had zero chance of that as the shock-disk was still attached to his neck.

"In one corner of the arena is a man of mystery. A man strong enough to topple buildings. Say hello," the Grandmaster said using a high tech megaphone, "to the Rumbler! Don't piss him off or you'll have to contend with several broken limbs."

Soron looked up at the Grandmaster and his daughter before flipping them the bird. He then looked down at the door opposite him and activated the small device in his hand which formed into a helmet similar to Deathstroke's but with two eye holes and was all one color. His body armor looked more like the imperial light armor from Skyrim, but included actual pants. After he put the helmet on he pulled out his broadsword from its sheath and extended it.

"In the other corner of the arena is a woman you know well," Grandmaster continued, "The woman from Terra. The Earthquake Queen!"

Soron widened his eyes when he saw Daisy walk out of the arena holding a quarterstaff in her hands. She was clothed in what looked like Chinese light armor. On her head was a helmet that had a nose guard but left the rest of her face open.

"Who will be the victor?" The Grandmaster concluded, "We'll just have to see which of these powerhouses will win."

Daisy then ran at Soron, but Soron only leapt to the side in order to evade her attack. Daisy kept up with the offensive, while Soron did the opposite. That only irritated her more which caused her attacks to become less coordinated and wider.

"Daisy!" Soron yelled, "Stop! It's me!"

Daisy suddenly stopped her assault mid-strike when she recognized the voice. She slowly stepped backward and lowered her quarterstaff.

"Soron?" Daisy asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was abducted from Asgard," Soron replied, "the Grandmaster's daughter is the culprit. What about you?"

"Coulson, Mack, Jemma, May, Coulson, and I were in a bar on Earth," Daisy explained, "The next thing I knew was we were in a room with one of the Kree teleporting obelisks. Then the Obelisk activated and as soon as it touched us… well when I woke up I was the only one around."

"How'd they catch you?" Soron asked.

"I was exhausted after taking down a group of meat-eating creeps," Daisy explained.

**Up in the VIP box…**

The Grandmaster, Mistress, and Loki looked down on the arena in confusion as Soron and Daisy talked to each other instead of fighting one another. However the Grandmaster and the Mistress' confusion quickly turned into anger.

"What the krutack is going on?" the Grandmaster demanded into his alien megaphone, "Why aren't you two fighting? Fighting to please us is the only reason you exist on Sakaar."

When the two fighters didn't resume the battle the Grandmaster pulled out his remot and then said into the megaphone, "If neither of you will fight, then neither of you will survive. I'll give you 3 seconds."

**Back with Soron and Daisy…**

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Soron said to Daisy, "I wish there was another way."

"There's always another way," Daisy said, "Especially if we work together."

"What do you mean?" Soron asked in confusion.

"When I say 'now,'" Daisy said as she got into a battle stance, "aim your shockwaves at the ground and direct the trembles at the podium. Don't stop till they have fallen down."

"What will you do?" Soron asked as he too got into a battle stance.

"I'll go get those remotes and free us from the shock-disks," Daisy replied, "now attack!"

Soron then swung his weapon at her, but Daisy used her quarterstaff to block the attack before twirling the staff and then delivering a spinning kick into Soron knocking him back a step.

"Now!" Daisy said as she pretended to swing at Soron who then began to summon his earthquake abilities and then slammed his palms into the ground and sent the shockwaves through the ground till the section where the podium/luxury suite was located began to shake.

**Back with the Grandmaster…**

"They're revolting!" the Grandmaster hollered as he tried to stay balanced till a piece of the ceiling broke and fell onto him.

"Daddy!" Mistress yelled right before she too was knocked down.

"Oh dear," Loki said before he teleported away just as a rock fell where he had sat.

The Grandmaster's vision was getting blurry due to his concussion, but he could vaguely see a figure appear at the VIP box and bend down. Then he fell into unconsciousness.

**With Soron…**

As soon as Soron saw Daisy land in the podium he stood up picking his sword up as he did so and prepared to fight the incoming guards that were ran at him as soon as he used his powers on the VIP box.

"I'll take you all on!" Soron yelled as he got into a battle stance.

As soon as the first guard reached him Soron slashed at the guard cutting his hand off. He then slashed again at another guard who ran to his left to try to outflank him. That guard received a gash on his chest. The next guard Soron just blasted with a shockwave, and sent him flying into others. Soron then ran at them blasting them or slashing at them. As soon as he got to the middle he slashed, punched, kicked, blasted. That went on for what felt like hours, and when there was only about twenty of them left and forty on the ground unconscious or dead Daisy returned.

"Come on," Daisy said as she removed Soron's shock-disk, "Let's get out of here!"

"In a minute," Soron said as he cut decapitated one guard who got too close, "If we leave them alive or conscious they'll know what direction we go."

"Doesn't matter," Daisy said, "the citizens of Sakaar would report us no matter what."

"Fine," Soron said, "I'm not leaving without killing the Grandmaster's daughter though."

"You already did," Daisy lied, "The roof slammed onto her head squashing her like a watermelon under a trucks wheel rolling at full force."

"Less that she deserves," Soron said, "but it's good enough. Let's go."

"Yes," Daisy said, "Let's."

Daisy and Soron then used their powers and flew out of the stadium leaving the citizens shocked, and the remaining guards angry as they then ran to the VIP box to help out the Grandmaster and the Mistress.

**An hour later, with Thor…**

"Lord of Thunder," the warden said, "you're up."

Thor didn't even hear him as he was thinking of ways to escape, so the guards swarmed him and dragged him through the door Soron had vanished behind.

"Take him to processing," the warden ordered the guards who then continued dragging Thor off.

**A few minutes later…**

Thor is currently strapped to a chair with some guards nearby. There also happened to have been an old man with a white mustache, and white hair holding some strange alien hair cutting device that could be shears.

"Now, don't you move," the old man said as he walked up, "My hands ain't as steady as they used to be."

"By Odin's beard," Thor said sternly he saw the device, "you shall not cut my hair… lest you feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!"

The old man then activated the device causing blades to begin spinning around.

"Please," Thor begged in a panicked tone, "Please, kind sir, do not cut my hair! No!"

**At night…**

The arena and the Grandmaster's VIP box had been completely repaired and both the Grandmaster and the mistress while Loki was nervous knowing that him not having any damage to his person doesn't exactly make him look trustworthy in the Grandmaster's eyes. That's why he's sitting as calmly and still as he can. There were also some golden ladies in attendance.

Unlike before there were even more civilians to make up the audience, and there were even starships parked in the sky overlooking the arena. A giant hologram of the Grandmaster stood in the middle of the arena as it talked to the audience.

"Wow!" the Grandmaster began, "Look at all of you. What a show, WHAT-A-NIGHT! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what  
you've come for and so have I."

There was a pause as the audience gave their applause.

"I know that the most recent battle was ended with a surprising and unforeseen complication, but this one will not be like that," the Grandmaster continued, "This time the fight will finish. And now without further ado… it's main event time!"

"Making his first appearance," the Grandmaster said, "though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen…"

Causing laughter from the audience to come forth.

"I give to you…" the Grandmaster continued, "The Lord of Thunder!"

Thor then walked out into the arena now with a shaved head, trimmed beard, minimalist armor, and was covered in weapons. He had two swords on his back, a giant mace in one hand, and a spiked shield in another.

"Watch out for his fingers," the Grandmaster joked, "They make sparks."

Thor looked up at the screaming fans as he formed his helmet from a small device much like Soron did, and then put the helmet on his head before flipping the wings down locking the helmet in place.

In the sky above, Valkyrie sat down on the top of her ship and popped open a bottle of booze. Then she took a swig of it.

"Okay," the Grandmaster said, "this is it. Let's get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes. He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well, he's unique. There's none like him. I feel a special connection with him."

Suddenly there came a grinding sound as the floor beneath Thor's feet lowered and across the arena was a door that was getting bigger and bigger. The entire audience jumped to their feet in excitement. The spotlights then changed to stadium lights while the Grandmaster prepared to resume speaking.

"He's undefeated," the Grandmaster resumed, "HE'S THE REIGNING… HE'S THE DEFENDING… Ladies and gentlemen… I give you…"

Suddenly the door exploded open causing some rubble to go flying. Then the audience went wild in applause as they saw their champion. It was none other than, the INCREDIBLE HULK! The Hulk was wearing an armored shoulder guard and a giant Spartan helmet. He carried a warhammer in one hand and a battleaxe in the other. Hulk pounded his chest and roared like an ape, further energizing an already frenzied crowd."

Thor on the other hand drop his hands to his sides as his jaw dropped open. Then he laughed his ass off in happiness and humor.

"Yes!" Thor yelled causing the Grandmaster and everyone else to look confused and shocked.

**In the VIP box…**

Loki's face went as white as snow in fear as soon as he saw the Hulk. The memories of the Hulk swinging him onto the floor of Avenger's tower over and over sprang up into his mind. All of his thrill of this fight had left him as quickly as his fear arrived.

"I have to get off this planet," Loki said as he got up and tried to exit. However, the Grandmaster stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey," the Grandmaster said, "hey, hey! Where are you going?"

The Grandmaster then pushed him into a chair right in the front row against the glass, so all Loki could do was try to hide his face in his hands.

**Back with Thor…  
**

"Hey!" Thor yelled to the audience, "We know each other. He's a friend from work."

The Grandmaster looked at Loki who choked down his fear.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked Hulk, "Everybody thought you were dead. So much has happened since I last saw you. I lost my hammer. Like, yesterday, so that's still pretty fresh."

"Loki!" Thor continued, "Loki's alive. Can you believe it? He's up there!"

Hulk glared briefly up into the VIP box.

"Loki!" Thor said waving to Loki, "Look who it is!"

Loki just sat there petrified by fear of the Hulk.

"Banner," Thor said, "I never thought I would say this, but I'm happy to see you."

Hulk just continued staring at Thor while the audience chanted insanely by saying his name over and over.

"Banner!" Thor said, "Hey Banner!"

That caused Hulk to get angry as he prepared to attack Thor.

"No Banner!" Hulk yelled, "Only Hulk!"

Hulk then charged at Thor insanely fast which unnerved Thor a bit.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked as he began to panic, "It's me."

Hulk leapt at Thor who managed to roll out of the way, but then as Thor stood back up Hulk swung at him shattering his shield in the process and the force of the attack sent Thor flying. Thor drew a dagger and stabbed it into the ground to slow his momentum. He then drew his swords from his scabbards located on his back then extended them as he faced off against Hulk.

"Banner," Thor said placatingly, "We're friends. This is crazy. I don't want to hurt you."

Hulk swung his hammer and axe at Thor, but Thor blocked each strike and dodged the final strike with the hammer which slammed into the ground causing cement to go flying. Hulk proceeded to kick Thor which sent him slamming into a wall.

"Here we go," the Grandmaster said now getting excited.

Hulk then threw his hammer at Thor who quickly jumped down just in time to avoid the weapon. It hit so hard that it remained lodged in the wall. Hulk then charged at Thor again, who quickly jumped up to the hammer and clung to the wall by grabbing the hammer. As soon as Hulk got close enough he used his legs to push off from the wall and in the process he ripped the hammer out of the wall before slamming it into Hulk's face. Hulk then then crashed alongside the arena till he just laid there in a pile of rubble, slightly dazed.

"What?" the Grandmaster asked in confusion.

Valkyrie watched through a pair of binoculars and reacted impressed reluctantly. Meanwhile, Thor walked up to Hulk and called out to him, but Thor had no idea that he was provoking Hulk.

"Hey, big guy," Thor said as he reached out to Hulk, "The sun's getting real low."

Hulk pretended to to accept the little phrase which made Thor relieved a little bit.

"That's it," Thor said while Hulk reached out to Thor, "The sun's going down. I won't hurt you anymore. No one will."

Suddenly, Hulk grabbed him by the leg as he stood up and began swinging him into the ground repeatedly just like he did to Loki during the Battle for New York before throwing him across the arena and roaring in victory.

**Up in the VIP box…**

Loki suddenly laughed as his happiness returned to him once again.

"Yes!" Loki yelled as he jumped up, "That's how it feels!"

That caused the Grandmaster to stare at him which sobered up Loki quickly.

"I'm just a huge fan of the sport," Loki lied when he saw the Grandmaster's expression.

**With Hulk…**

Hulk was still roaring in victory as the audience cheered their applause while Thor got up to his feet a little bit angry himself.

"Alright," Thor said as he placed both hands onto the hammer, "Screw it."

Thor then got into a stance as Hulk suddenly ran at him, but Thor managed to dodge the blow when Hulk swung his axe down at Thor. Thor proceeded to swing the hammer into Hulk's thigh. Thor then swung the hammer up into Hulk's face causing him to stumble backwards before jumping up as hulk retaliated with his axe. However, to the Hulk's and everyone else's surprise Thor managed to go flat in the air as the axe swung where he had stood and in the process Thor hit Hulk on the side of his face with the hammer. Hulk stumbled back in a daze and allowed the axe to hit the ground in way that it would stick should he let go of it. That allowed Thor to follow up by smashing the hammer down onto the axe's handle breaking the head off of it. Hulk then stumbled away turning around as he did so.

"I know you're in there Banner," Thor said as he walked up to Hulk while Hulk stood up on unsteady legs, "I'll get you out."

Thor then hit the hammer into Hulk's side causing him to go flying till he scraped onto the ground. That only made Hulk angry, so as soon as he had gotten back onto his feet. He turned and leapt at Thor knocking the hammer out of his hands who tried to move around him and punched him in the face.

"What's the matter with you?" Thor asked as he backed away while pointing towards the audience, "You're embarrassing me! I told them we were friends!"

Hulk's only response was to swing at him, which Thor dodge and retaliated with two jabs into his chest and stomach. That caused Hulk to double over in pain while Thor jumped around to his back. Thor then punched Hulk in his spine which caused him pain. The Grandmaster wasn't looking pleased at all. He wasn't angry… yet, but he wasn't pleased. He was more in shock than anything. He was also silently urging the Hulk to win. As soon as Hulk turned around Thor punched him in the face before pushing him away. Thor then jumped up and swung himself till he was hanging behind Hulk's throat. Hulk tried grabbing Thor to no avail. When Hulk realized he couldn't grab him he jumped up before landing on his back pinning Thor to the ground. Hulk then elbowed down with his right elbow before he rolled off of Thor and Thor rolled to the opposite side. As Thor stood up he grabbed the hammer then ran and leapt at Hulk intending to swing downwards with the hammer onto Hulk, but that was not meant to be as Hulk caught the business end of the hammer before it could reach him. Up in the VIP room the Grandmaster and Loki leaned forward as they got even more interested in the fight.

Hulk slowly moved the hammer away and he glared at Thor who was smiling at him as he stood up. Thor's smile faded away as he saw Hulk begin to uppercut him, and when Hulk did uppercut him he went flying through the air till his fell to the ground and skid-flipped back to head to feet till he stopped on his back with Hulk landing on top of him. Hulk then banged down on Thor twice with both fists before delivering a right hook then a left hook. Up in the VIP room Loki winced in sympathy for Thor, but the Grandmaster did quite the opposite. In fact he was so elated he laughed. Back down in the arena Hulk was hammering Thor with both fists twice yet again before switching to a right hook then a left hook then a right hook which knocked Thor's helmet off. When Hulk delivered a left hook again Thor saw a glimpse of Odin who was wearing civilian clothes and standing on the hill in Norway where Thor first met Hela. Hook delivered a right hook and Thor saw it again, and after the third time he saw Odin his eyes suddenly began to glow a blue-white hue right before he punched upward causing Hulk to go flying cause of a huge blast of lightning coming from his hands. The lightning followed Hulk as he flew upward then disappeared at Hulk began to fall back to the ground. The punch was so hard that it knocked Hulk's helmet off of his head. As soon as Hulk landed on the ground the Grandmaster stood up in extreme shock and surprise, while Loki just leaned forward with an expression of intrigue. The audience were just muttering to themselves while Hulk, now kneeling on the ground, shook rubbed the fog out of his eyes and stood up while Thor, now on his feet as well, walked towards him with lightning arcing all over him. In the VIP room the Grandmaster, completely unhappy with the progression of the fight, touched his head with a weird looking device as he sat in the couches as he debated in his mind on what to do. Unfortunately, before Thor could continue his onslaught the Grandmaster pressed the device, now clearly a master remote, and the shock-disk on Thor's neck activated shocking him out of his power-up and making him shudder till he fell on the ground. Hulk slowly walked towards him while the Grandmaster nodded to himself, and Hulk leapt into the air. Thor slowly looked up and when he did he saw the Hulk falling towards him preparing to deliver a strong right punch, and the last he saw was Hulk's green fist right in front of his eyes before unconsciousness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lots of action, which i personally am glad about cause we haven't really had much action till now. i had originally intended to have soron be reunited with Daisy during the Infinity War arc, but since i didn't like the AoS season 5 pilot much i decided to change what happened to them. however, soron will indeed reunite with Daisy during the infinity war arc as his priority is currently the same as Thor's(once he kills "Mistress" of course).


	12. Intermission: Operation Deadpool Numero Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spider-Man. lots of cussing. some spoilers. author's note chapter, but done in a story format as is Deadpool announcing it for me.

Intermission: Operation Deadpool Numero Uno

 

Currently a man in a red and black tactical suit was chopping up a gang of goons that wore black tactical outfits and had balaclavas on their heads. It happened to involve a mask that hid his face completely. The mask had white eyes that were surrounded by black circles. Strapped to his back were two empty scabbards for adamantium katanas, and holstered to his thighs were two M9s. Just before he was about to stab one of the goons in the head he stopped and looked to his left.

"Hey guys," the man said as he stabbed the goon, "I'm sure you all know me by now. Especially since my second movie is coming out tomorrow. See mom, I can be famous! Anyhoo, I bet you're wondering why you're witnessing me slice up these assfaces. Well here's your answer. The dumbass of a writer, yes you Soron66, decided to write an intermission. Also, he named it something incredibly stupid."

Deadpool then looked up at the title before sighing and returned his attention to the viewers.

"The reason why that dickthistle decided to do an intermission," Deadpool continued, "is cause he's in a Deadpool frame of mind right now. Also, he's getting a bit tired of the Thor: Ragnarok story arc so he's taking a break from that right now. Another reason why he's doing one like this is cause the strict people at the fanfiction site and AO3 board won't let him to author's notes at all. Except in the bottom margins of course, but still. It's kind of a stupid rule in all honesty. Another thing is, what the fuckpickles is with the 'M' rating not being for mature? In literally everything, except movies and tv shows, 'M' means mature. The other site's version of 'M' may as well be 'monkey-business' instead of 'Milf.' Sorry, couldn't resist but you get the gist right guys?"

"Really Deadpool?" said the voice of a familiar teen behind him, "You just had to kill these guys instead of disarming them and tying them up for the police, didn't you."

"Ah Spider-pussy," Deadpool said as he turned towards spider-man, "Shouldn't you be on a school bus waiting for one of Thanos' goons to arrive in a ship?"

"It's Spider-Man," Spider-Man corrected, "And I'm on my way to the bus stop now. I just thou- what was that about a ship."

"Never you mind Patricia," Deadpool said before turning to the readers and snickering.

"I'm a MAN!" Spider-Man said loudly, "Seriously! Why do you keep calling me a girl?"

"Cause it's fun," deadpool said, "Your reaction is priceless. Well, how about you go on your way to the bus stop and I'll clean up the ten stinklets."

"You're lucky I don't have time Deadpool," Spider-Man grunted, "Otherwise I would take you down and have you arrested."

"Bye bye," Deadpool said as he wiggled his fingers, "Just call me if you want a prostate exam."

"Gross," Spider-Man said as he swung off.

"Where were we?" Deadpool asked as he looked back at the readers, "Oh yeah. My rant. Well, I have nothing to rant about right now. The events of this intermission is happening right before the scene in Avengers: Infinity War with Peter aka Tom Holland on the bus. In other words, this chapter is a small flash-forward. See ya around guys… and i better return writer! If you don't I'll come to your house shoot you in the crotch and fuck you the same way I would fuck my girlfriend Vanessa. Speaking of which, she's returning in my second movie too so I'm thrilled. Maybe we'll get to see some Morena Baccarin boobage and naked butt scenes in Deadpool 2? I hope so, cause she's aged EXTREMELY well. Hell she doesn't look like she has aged a day either. Oh, I'm touching myself tonight… and then fucking Vanessa silly. Later readers."


	13. Thor: Ragnarok Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Hulk have a spat as well as banter. Heimdall talks to Thor. Hela promotes Skurge. Soron and Daisy chat while on the run.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 8

 

It has been a few months since Hela had attacked Asgard and now she sat on the throne of the throne room, but she wasn't pleased as she was hearing a racket. She glared in annoyance before she turned to Skurge who she had freed from the cells which caused him to become nervous.

"What is that noise?" Hela demanded.

"The common folk aren't exactly falling in line," Skurge replied, "There's a resistance trying to knock down the front gates."

Hela then gestured for her undead warriors to go deal with the rebellion, and they automatically did as she asked seeing as they don't really have much of a choice but to do so. Hela then turned her gaze back to Skurge and pondered about him for a second.

"Tell me about yourself Skurge," Hela commanded.

"Well," Skurge began, "Me dad was a stonemason, me mum was-"

"I'll just stop you there," Hela interrupted, "What I meant was, what is your ambition?"

"I just want a chance to prove myself so that Amora will love me," Skurge replied.

"Recognition," Hela smiled, "When I was young every great King had an executioner. Not just to execute people, but also to execute their vision. But mainly to execute people. Still a great honor… I was Odin's executioner."

Hela then stood up and began walking down towards Skurge as she used her powers to form a double-sided obsidian axe before holding it out to Skurge.

"And you will be my executioner," Hela finished as Skurge took the axe slowly, "Let's begin our conquest."

**Later…**

Hela and Skurge were now at the observatory, but something was wrong. Said something was also pissing Hela off. She then turned to Skurge.

"Skurge," Hela demanded, "Where's the sword."

In the observatory where Heimdall's sword should be there was an empty pedestal.

"The sword is the key to opening the Bifrost," Hela continued. She then stood silent as she thought furiously on what could be happening. Then she came up with an idea, "These people you mentioned, the ones who aren't falling into line. Round them up."

With that she turned towards the palace and headed back the way they had come with Skurge following closely behind her.

**In another part of Asgard…**

Heimdall was currently on his way back to the safe-haven he had found for the citizens of Asgard when he saw a family being chased by two undead warriors. At that he turned towards the direction they were and hurried in order to help. He then stopped in their path a few minutes before they got to his location. When they did they halted a second as they took in his appearance. He no longer wore armor, but had some normal Asgardian clothing on. His face had grown a beard and his hair had gotten longer as well. On his back was the sword that was previously in the observatory.

"Excuse me," Heimdall said as he pulled his sword off of his back a second before the undead warriors arrived. He quickly slashed at each one killing them in two strikes between the two of them.

"Sorry about that," Heimdall said as he turned to the family, "These bloody things are everywhere. Come on."

He turned toward the family, gestured for them to follow him, and then lead the family off through the wood. When they arrived at the location he led them to there was a huge mountain in their path. On the face of the mountain was a carving of Yggdrasil, the world tree. Heimdall then approached it and knelt before he whispered a few unheard words. Suddenly, a huge section of the mountain face vanished in a shimmer as if that section was an illusion.

"You'll be safe here," Heimdall said as he stood up and gestured for them to go inside as he smiled. As soon as they had entered the stronghold the doors closed.

**Meanwhile, on Sakaar…**

Thor's eyes suddenly popped open. He noticed that he was lying in a heap on the ground, still dirty, bruised, and beat up. Thor is being tended to by two Sakaarian gladiator nurses who were tending to his wounds. This freaked him out, which resulted in startled thrashing. That freaked out the two Gladiator nurses, which resulted in them running away as fast as they could. Thor started to get up into a sitting position before he winced, and then he decided to try again but slowly this time. He saw that he was in a giant room with stark graphic patterns on the walls. With a few achy grimaces, Thor stood up and wandered around. There was furniture, large cushions, and a sleeping area enclosed by the skull of a giant beast.

Suddenly, Thor heard noise behind him and when he turned around he saw the Hulk having eased himself into a large steaming jacuzzi. Thor looked at him quizzically. Hulk wasn't angry. He's relaxed, but he wasn't turning into Banner.

"Are we cool?" Thor asked calmly. To that Hulk only grunted which probably meant "i guess so."

"It's Hulk in the hot tub," Thor continued still a bit surprised, "How long have you been like that?"

"Like what?" Hulk asked.

"Like this," Thor replied, "Big, green… stupid."

"Hulk always Hulk!" Hulk said louder.

Thor took that in, and then walked over to a window that looked out across the city. Basically, a city-wide junkyard. He then did some spatial math and came to a realization as he stared back at Hulk. Thor then looked back out the window. He saw a ramshackle spaceship take off and rocket skyward. Higher and higher it went as it was going for a wormhole when the Grandmaster's patrol ship blasted it out of the sky causing the debris to fall back down to the ground. The patrol ship looked like it was newer and a lot tougher. Thor then turned back to the Hulk as he was thinking of how he could escape the planet.

"How'd you get here?" Thor asked.

"Winning," Hulk replied thinking Thor was talking about his position as champion.

That ticked Thor off a bit so he forgot his original reason for the question.

"You mean cheating," Thor said as he touched the shock-disk.

"Were they wearing one of these when you won?" Thor continued before he remembered why he asked in the first place, "How'd you arrive here?"

"Quinjet," Hulk replied as he mimed a plane landing, more like crashing, in the water.

"Yes," Thor said beginning to get impatient, "Where is the Quinjet now?"

Hulk then stood up, and walked out of the jacuzzi. unfortunately he wasn't wearing any clothes, so Thor had to try to avert his eyes when he saw Hulk in all his glory.

"That's naked," Thor said to himself, "He's very naked. It's in my brain now."

Hulk then pointed towards the Quinjet when he arrived at the window with his rear end for Thor to see should he look at Hulk.

"Quinjet," Hulk said before heading towards his bed as Thor saw it in a massive alien junkyard.

"Yes," Thor said beginning to get excited again, "I'm getting us out of here. This is a terrible, awful place. You're gonna love Asgard. It's big. Golden. Shiny."

Hulk sat down on the bed as he began to eat a pumpkin.

"Hulk stay," Hulk said while eating said pumpkin.

"No, no, no," Thor said as he tried to convince him, "My people need me to get back to Asgard. We must prevent Ragnarok."

"Rag-na-ruh?" Hulk said in confusion.

"The prophesied death of my home world," Thor began to explain, "the end of days, it's the end of-"

Thor stopped when he saw Hulk's blank stare which clearly meant he wasn't understanding a single word.

"If you help me get back to Asgard," Thor said as he tried a second time to convince Hulk, "I can help you get back to Earth."

"Earth hate Hulk," Hulk said grumpily with a hint of sadness.

"Earth loves Hulk," Thor said, "They love you. You're of the Avengers. One of the team, one of our friends. This is what friends do. They support each other."

"You're Banner's friend," Hulk grunted.

"I'm not Banner's friend," Thor lied, "I prefer you."

"Banner's friend," Hulk said stubbornly.

"I don't even like Banner," Thor said before he tried to do a bad impersonation, "I'm into numbers and science and stuff."

"Thor go," Hulk said stubbornly, "Hulk stay."

"Fine," Thor said in annoyance, "Stay here. Stupid place. It's hideous, by the way. The red, the white. Just pick a color."

Thor then headed for the exit but stopped when Hulk called out to him.

"Smash you!" Hulk hollered.

"You didn't smash anything," Thor countered, "I won that fight."

I smashed you!" Hulk said in denial.

"Yeah," Thor said sarcastically, "Sure, sure."

"Baby arms," Hulk insulted Thor.

"What?" Thor said as he stopped and turned around.

"Baby," Hulk repeated.

"Moron!" Thor retaliated then continued his way to the exit, "You big child!"

Unknowingly to Thor Hulk just smiled as he anticipated something to happen.

"Thor go!" Hulk yelled.

"I am going!" Thor replied. Just as he arrived at the doorway he suddenly felt the shock-disk activate and then fell on the floor as he spazzed out a bit.

"Thor go again!" Hulk laughed before he added in a serious tone, "Thor home."

**Later…**

Thor was slumped against the wall as his head sagged in sadness. Hulk had just armored himself back up again before he grabbed his battle axe.

"Hulk trains," Hulk informed Thor.

"That's great," Thor said disparagingly, "Have fun."

Hulk exits. Thor watches him go. Then, at the end of the hallway Hulk met up with Valkyrie! They began to play fight, a clearly friendly rapport. In disbelief Thor ran to the entrance, but by the time he reached the sensors that were in the doorway, they were gone. Thor sighed in disappointment before he walked over to the window and looked at the wormhole which had stars twinkling on the other end of it.

"Heimdall," Thor said quietly, "I know you can see me. I need you to help me. Help me see."

The next second later Thor's eyes turned golden which were the color of Heimdall's eyes. The stars in the wormhole began to warp over Thor till he suddenly found himself in Asgard. Thor was disorientated at first, but he overcame that and when he did he turned and saw Heimdall standing in the shadows. Thor was about to speak up, but Heimdall harshly shushed him before gesturing for him to get up against a wall. Thor did so and saw the refugees. A second later the undead warriors run by and fortunately don't see any of them.

"I see you," Heimdall whispered as he turned to Thor, "But you are far away."

"What is going on here?" Thor asked.

"Come see for yourself," Heimdall said a split second before he lead the refugees out of the alley and dashed down the street with Thor right behind him. However, he stopped when he saw the occupied city of Asgard emitting a smoky aura of chaos which was quite the chilling sight. Down the street Heimdall gestured for the refugees to slow down, before he saw something with his magic eyesight. He then ushered them into an alcove which Thor soon joined them in. Thankfully, he was just in time to avoid being seen by the undead warriors that were patrolling. Heimdall motioned for Thor to hush as the warriors passed by.

"I'm providing refuge in a stronghold build by our ancestors," Heimdall explained, "But if the garrison falls our only escape will be the Bifrost."

"You're talking about evacuating Asgard?" Thor asked.

"We won't last long if we stay," Heimdall replied.

Thor then looked out of the alcove towards the battle-worn Asgard with heartsickness.

"She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger everyday," Heimdall said.

"Come on," Heimdall said as he lead Thor and the refugees down a safe pathway, "Hela is ravenous. If I let her leave, she'll consume the Nine Realms and all the cosmos."

Heimdall then turned back to Thor and added, "We need you."

"I'm working on it," Thor said, "but I don't even really know where the hell I am."

Two packs of the undead warriors arrive at the same time and then spotted Heimdall as he was talking.

"You're on a planet surrounded by doorways" Heimdall said as he pulled out his sword, "Go through one."

"Which one?" Thor asked.

Heimdall slashed at the incoming warriors and cut each one down as they arrived.

"The big one!" Heimdall replied as he stabbed through Thor ending the connection and killing another undead warrior.

**With Skurge…**

Skurge was on top of a building as he stared at Heimdall with Asgardian E-noculars as he cut down the warriors, and then suddenly Heimdall turned towards him. Skurge knew that he should tell Hela, but for some reason he kept it to himself.

**Back on Sakaar…**

Thor just sat on the floor as he absentmindedly fidgeted with his shock-disk when Hulk returned. When Hulk saw Thor just sitting there he walked over to him, and stared down at him inquisitively.

"Thor sad," Hulk said.

"Shut up," Thor said quietly.

"Thor sad!" Hulk yelled as he punched down on Thor.

"I'm not sad you idiot!" Thor yelled as he got back up and began to pace, "I'm pissed off! Angry. I lost my father. I lost my hammer."

Thor then heard a couple thudding sounds and when he turned around he saw Hulk punching his pillow. Hulk stopped and stared at Thor in returned.

"Whining and crying," Hulk said, "Cry like baby."

"You're not even listening," Thor accused. He then kicked a random helmet which irritated Hulk.

"Don't kick stuff," Hulk requested.

"You're being a really bad friend," Thor said.

"You bad friend!" Hulk countered.

"You know what we call you?" Thor asked.

"No," Hulk grunted.

"We call you the stupid Avenger," Thor insulted.

"You're tiny Avenger!" Hulk yelled right before he threw a shield at Thor which nearly decapitated him.

"What," Thor said shocked, "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes," Hulk confirmed.

"You know what?" Thor said in annoyance, "Earth does hate you!"

Hulk's only response was to get sad as he walked over to his bed to mope. Thor realized he went a bit too far so he walked over to Hulk to join him on the bed.

"No," Hulk said when Thor sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I said those things," Thor said apologetically, "You're not the stupid Avenger. Nobody calls you the stupid Avenger"

"It's okay," Hulk said.

"You just can't go around throwing shields at people," Thor said in a serious tone, "Could have killed me."

"I know," Hulk said just as serious, "I'm sorry. I just get so angry all the time. Hulk always, always angry."

"I know," Thor said, "We're the same, you and I. We're just a couple of hot-headed fools."

"Yeah, same," Hulk snorted, "Hulk like fire, Thor like water."

"We're kind of both like fire," Thor corrected.

"But Hulk like real fire," Hulk corrected his correction, "Hulk like raging fire. Thor like smoldering fire."

"Hulk," Thor said seriously, "I need you to do something for me."

**Later, with Soron and Daisy…**

Soron and Daisy were currently sneaking around the city doing all they could to remain free from the Grandmaster's control. At some point Daisy decided to stop moving so that she could rest. Since Soron is Asgardian he didn't feel the need to do so, but he didn't feel like leaving her to her own devices.

"Why did you help me?" Soron asked abruptly as he sat down across from Daisy, "Especially since I attacked you when we first met."

"Don't get your hopes up," Daisy snorted, "You're a means to an end. I knew I couldn't escape on my own, but with your help? I have a chance."

"My hopes up?" Soron inquired before his face reddened, "I'm not assuming you have a thing for me."

"Oh," Daisy said her face reddening as well, "Well, okay. That's good. Anyway, why did you decide to help me?"

"Same as you," Soron shrugged, "Means to an end. I suppose I also felt like I owed you after I caused you to bleed."

"I did worse to you," Daisy said, "I'd say I owe you even more. However, that's in the past."

"I suppose," Soron said as he glanced outside, "I think we should get a move on. Looks like the patrols are getting close to our location."

"Patrols?" Daisy asked, "I haven't noticed any."

"I don't mean soldiers," Soron said as he got up, "I mean the civilians. They are loyal to the Grandmaster. We can't trust any of them."

"I suppose you're right," Daisy sighed as she too got up, "In that case we should change into something a little more discreet."

"I have an idea," Soron said as he noticed someone place a basket of clothes down before turning to another person, "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of the Thor:Ragnarok arc guys. no idea what's going to happen next chapter, but we'll find out won't we? that question's rhetorical. as always leave a kudos if you like it. Follow the story if you want to keep up to date on the story. Don't forget to leave some reviews. i mean it. i really do want some reviews. people haven't been giving my stories reviews at all. Preferably good reviews.


	14. Thor: Ragnarok Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protagonists return to Asgard.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 9

 

Thor just stood in Hulk's room patiently as he waited for Valkyrie to arrive as Hulk had requested her presence not long ago. Hulk was just bouncing a ball off of the wall in boredom as he too waited. Each time the ball bounced a booming sound could be heard. The wall also received dents each time as well. Eventually, Valkyrie arrived with two guards escorting her up.

"Angry girl!" Hulk said in excitement once he saw her. Valkyrie bounded forward and gave The Incredible Hulk a big hug. Hulk laughed and then began playfully roughhousing with her.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked in confusion, "What do you…"

Her question was cut short when Hulk stepped to the side revealing Thor, Her smile disappeared before she stared at Hulk in annoyance. Hulk's face then grew saddened as he turned away.

"You're so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone's hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?" Valkyrie demanded angrily at Thor.

"We need to talk," Thor replied.

"No," Valkyrie countered, "You want to talk to me."

Valkyrie then turned around and headed towards the exit.

"I need her to stay," Thor told Hulk after he looked back towards him.

Valkyrie had just arrived at the exit when the upper jawbone of Hulk's massive skull bed crashed into the door frame, blocking the exit. That caused Valkyrie to sneer at Hulk in annoyance who only snorted in response.

"Stay!" Hulk said, "Please?"

Valkyrie then stared at him up and down as he began bouncing his ball off of the wall again. After that Valkyrie walked over to Hulk's bar, picked up an unopened bottle of liquor. Hulk snorted disapprovingly when he saw that. Valkyrie then put it back down and found something cheaper, and popped the cork.

"All right," Valkyrie said to Thor who was now next to her, "Here's the deal. I'll listen to you till this is empty."

"Asgard is in danger and people are dying," Thor said as Valkyrie chugged on the bottle which she tipped back, "We need to get back there. I need your help...wow."

"Finished," Valkyrie said now that she had finished the bottle, "Bye."

"Odin is dead," Thor said causing Valkyrie to stop leaving and remain silence. Said silence gave Thor a realization.

"Hela, the Goddess of Death has invaded Asgard," Thor explained.

"If Hela's back then Asgard's already lost," Valkyrie said bitterly.

"I'm going to stop her," Thor said confidently.

"Alone?" Valkyrie asked incredulously.

"Nope," Thor said, "I'm putting together a team. It's me, you, and the big guy."

"No team," Hulk said, "Only Hulk."

"It's me and you," Thor revised.

"I think it's only you," Valkyrie said sweetly as she turned to leave again.

"Wait," Thor tried again making Valkyrie stop, "Just listen. The Valkyrie are legend, elite warriors of Asgard. You are sworn to defend the throne."

"I'm not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles," Valkyrie said sternly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor asked.

"Your sister," Valkyrie explained, "Her power comes from Asgard, same as yours."

Valkyrie paused as she thee hulk's ball back to him after Hulk lost it and grunted.

"When it grew beyond Odin's control," Vakyrie explained, "she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back. I only survived because…"

Valkyrie then trailed off as she brooded before she concluded, "Look, I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. THAT'S what's wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham."

There was a pause of silence before Thor moved towards Valkyrie, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I agree," Thor said.

In irritation Valkyrie snatched his hand and twisted till they were face to face as she snarled, "Don't get familiar."

"I agree," Thor said when Valkyrie had let him free, "That's why I turned down the throne. But this isn't about the crown. This is about the people. They're dying and they're you're people, too."

"Forget it," Valkyrie said, "I have."

"Okay," Thor said as he nodded in understanding.

"Okay," Valkyrie said in relief.

"Good," Thor said, "Great."

"Great," Valkyrie echoed.

"Thank you," Thor said.

"For what?" Valkyrie asked in confusion.

"For this," Thor replied.

"Didn't see that, did you?" Thor continued as he held up the shock-disk remote which he then used causing his shock-disk to unclench itself from him. Thor then pulled it off and crushed it.

"There…" Thor said in relief, "that's better. You know, go ahead. Stay here and get drunk and enslave people for that lunatic. Keep drinking. Keep hiding… But me…"

Thor then gestured for Hulk to toss him the ball, which hulk immediately did so.

"I choose to run toward my problems and not away from them," Thor said as he prepared to throw the ball at the window, "Because that's what…"

Thor then threw the ball at the main window, but instead of shattering the glass it bounced off and hit him in the face causing him to fall down which tickled Hulk's humor.

"Because that's what heroes do," Thor said after he stood up. He then jumped at the window causing it to smash.

"Friend stay!" Hulk yelled as he jumped up when he saw Thor jump out the window.

**Meanwhile, with Soron and Daisy…**

"Here's where we part ways," Soron said as soon as he and Daisy reached the hangar where all the starships were docked.

"Why don't you leave with me?" Daisy asked as she hesitated to steal a ship.

"I have unfinished business here," Soron said.

"What business?" Daisy asked as she began to think that Soron had realized that Daisy lied to him, "The Grandmaster's daughter is already dead."

"I have to help Thor escape from here," Soron replied, "Not only is he my friend, but I owe him so much for all he has done for me. Also, as an Asgardian I have to help save Asgard."

"Asgard's in danger?" Daisy asked in relief, "Is there any way I can help?"

"Thanks for the offer Daisy," Soron said, "but this is Asgardian business. Also, you have to start looking for your friends. Head to Xandar. I'm sure the Nova Corp would be willing to help you."

"Nova Corp?" Daisy asked, "Xandar?"

"I didn't only learn how to fight while on Asgard," Soron said, "Now go."

"I hope next time we meet it'll be under better circumstances," Daisy said before she ran towards a nearby ship.

"Why you being so nice?" Soron hollered after her.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I have to be mean to you," Daisy hollered back as she got into the ship.

"Good luck Daisy," Soron said quietly as she blasted off in her ship.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind Soron causing him to curse under his breath, "Hold right there!"

As soon as the voice's owner touched him, Soron spun around and in the process grabbed the guard's blaster rifle. Thanks to his Asgardian strength it was easy to rip the gun from his hands. Before the guard could call for help, Soron blasted him in the face killing him.

"Your rifle is hideous," Soron said as he broke the rifle in half before throwing it off of the edge of the walkway. Soron then threw the guard off of the walkway as well after he put on the outfit and added, "the armor is incredibly uncomfortable. How do they stand this?"

**Much Later…**

After a lot of complications Thor, Soron, Hulk now in the form of Bruce Banner, and Valkyrie were on their way back to Asgard after they popped out of the Devil's Anus which is a really horrid name for the swirling red vortex.

"So," Valkyrie said, "What exactly is the plan once we get back to Asgard?"

"You, Banner, and Soron will stay on the ship to cause a distraction," Thor said while he flew the Grandmaster's party ship closer to Asgard, "I in the meantime will confront my sister."

"I'm stuck fighting with an ex-slave and a shrimp while you go fight Hela?" Valkyrie said in order to make sure she heard right, "sounds good."

"I'm actually going to go help Thor fight Hela," Soron said now back in his gladiator armor.

"We need all the help we can get when we cause the distraction," Valkyrie said pointedly.

"You have all the help you need," Soron said as he looked at Banner which made Banner uneasy.

"Fair enough," Thor said in agreement, "But Hela is my sister. She's a problem I have to deal with myself."

"You need help fighting her Thor," Soron said stubbornly, "You can't fight her on your own while you're not at full power."

"What are you talking about?" Thor said defensively, "I am at full power."

"I heard what happened in the fight between you and Hulk," Soron said, "you reached your full strength there, but you don't have that anymore. You still need to reach it again. So, until you do I'm going to help you fight Hela."

"He has a point," Valkyrie said.

"I know," Thor sighed.

**At Asgard…**

Skurge stood in front of a hundred or so Asgardians gathered together with Hela sitting behind him and her gigantic wolf steed laying down next to her.

"Asgardians," Skurge said, "some misguided soul has stolen the Bifrost sword. Tell us where it is, or there will be consequences. Bad ones."

"Well?" Skurge continued.

"You," Hela said as she pointed towards a peasant woman when she got bored. While Hela looked on Skurge closed his eyes and looked downward in regret of siding with Hela.

"No!" said a panicked feminine voice, "Stop!"

The undead soldiers didn't stop at all and instead threw the woman in front of Skurge onto the steps. They shove her and she falls to the floor. The woman sat on her hands and knees as Skurge turned to her. She trembled as Skurge held his battle axe with both hands.

"Well?" Hela said impatiently, "Executioner?"

"Wait!" said a male voice suddenly, "I know where the sword is."

**With the Revengers…**

"I never thought I'd be back here," Valkyrie said with mixed emotions as she stared at the ruined city of Asgard as the ship descended through the clouds.

"I thought it'd be nicer," Banner said in disappointment, "I mean, not that it's not nice. It's just, it's on fire."

"Here," Valkyrie said as she brought up a holo-map on the center console that showed the mountain where the stronghold was located, "Up in the mountains."

There was a red dot in the mountain, indicating where the Asgardian citizens were as of now.

"Heat signatures," Valkyrie continued, "People clustered together. Hela's coming for them."

"Okay," Thor said as he and Soron went to the exit ramp and opened it, "drop us off at the palace and I'll draw her away."

"And get yourselves killed?" Valkyrie said skeptically.

"The people trapped down there are all that matters," Thor replied in a serious tone, "While we're dealing with Hela, I need you two to help get everyone off Asgard."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Banner said in confusion.

"I have a man on the ground," Thor said cryptically.

**Later…**

"Now the ship has guns," Thor said as soon as he and Valkyrie finished loading a turret.

"I'll take it from here," Valkyrie said implying for Thor to get off of the ship.

"I found this in the armory," Thor said as he placed a bundle of fabric with gold and white plating as well as a blue cape on the floor of the ship. Valkyrie immediately recognized its significance and while she didn't want to be affected by the gesture she was. They shared a look as the ship began to take off into the sky.

"Your majesty!" Valkyrie hollered down, "Don't die! You know what I mean!"

When Thor and Soron arrived at the throne room they looked around at all the wreckage, but what got their attention even further and caused their eyes to widen was a painting on the ceiling that depicted of darker times prior to Asgard's rise to power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the extreme flash forward. i'm just getting bored with this story arc, so i want to end it as soon as possible. story arc's not done yet though.


	15. Thor: Ragnarok Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela defeated. Surtur reborn. Soron and Thor lose their right eye.

Thor: Ragnarok Part 10

 

For the past hour or so Thor had been banging the butt of his father's spear, Gungnir, on the ground. Each bang resulted in a gonging sound that could be heard all across Asgard. When Hela arrived at the throne room she saw Thor sitting on the throne with Gungnir in hand and he appeared to be alone as well.

"Sister," Thor said in greeting. Hela smiled as she gradually made her way towards him.

"You're still alive," Hela said a little bit annoyed and a little bit relieved; they were siblings after all.

"I love what you've done with the place," Thor said sarcastically, "Redecorating, I see."

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up," Hela replied.

"Or to cast it out," Thor added before he paused and looked up at the fresco showing Hela with Mjolnir in hand as he said, "He told you you were worthy. He said the same thing to me."

"You see, you never knew him, not at his best," Hela said then paused with a nostalgic sigh and continued, "Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. Where do you think all this gold came from? And then one day he decided to become a benevolent king."

"To foster peace, to protect life," Hela continued then concluded as she bared her teeth, "To have you."

"I understand why you're angry." Thor said honestly, "And you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne. And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule. But it can't be you. You're just...the worst."

Hela having had enough of the conversation formed her spiky headdress thing in order to prepare for battle.

"Okay, get up," Hela said, "You're in my seat."

"You know, Father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war," Thor said as he stood up from the chair.

"But must always be ready for it," Hela said as she formed a sword from nothingness.

"Exactly," Thor said before he lept to the side a split second before the throne hurtled at Hela ramming into her. Hela flew a few feet before she flipped in the air and skidded on the ground with her feet. She looked up in rage and saw the one responsible.

"I'm actually surprised you thought I'd face you by myself," Thor said as he raised an eyebrow, "Or has peacetime reduced your experience that much?"

"I'm going to enjoy killing the both of you," Hela seethed as she formed a second sword, "slowly."

"Give it your best shot prickles," Soron said as he pulled out his broadsword and got into a fighting stance.

"Amusing," Hela said before she charged at them anime style to Soron's surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me she was that fast!" Soron said as both he and Thor rolled out of the way to avoid her strike.

"I knew she would be powerful," Thor said as he prepared the spear, "but not this powerful."

Hela leapt at the both of them and slashed down with both swords, but Thor blocked both of the blades while Soron slashed sideways. Hela cried out in pain after Soron's blade slashed through her side. In anger Hela glared at him before she jumped back in order to avoid Thor's swipe with the tip of Gungnir.

Soron and Thor jumped at her, but she dodged out of the way and immediately threw an obsidian knife. The knife was aimed at Thor, but Soron jumped in the way allowing the knife to stab him in his right eye. Thor watched in horror as Soron fell to the ground with a knife sticking out of his face then he roared in rage and threw the spear at Hela, but she caught it. She then ran at him and batted him with the handle which sent Thor flying into a pillar. Said pillar cracked as Thor hit it, and after Thor fell to the ground Hela picked him up by his neck.

"To be honest," Hela said, "I expected more from you. I'm surprised by your friend over there, because he actually got a cut in. You on the other hand are a disappointment."

Hela then pinned Thor to the wall.

"Here's the difference between us. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the savior of Asgard," Hela said before she paused for a beat and added, "And you're nothing."

Thor then headbutted her once which did nothing, but when Hela headbutted him back he felt a lot of pain.

"So simple. Even a blind man could see it," Hela said before she raked a black-clawed hand across Thor's face resulting in removing one of his eyes. She then added, "Now you remind me of Dad."

**With Valkyrie…**

Valkyrie had been shooting at the giant undead wolf for a while now, but eventually she gave up as the gun was being ineffective. Valkyrie was currently attired in the armor that Thor had found for her.

"This stupid dog won't die!" Valkyrie yelled in frustration. At that Banner looked down at the carnage before and came to a decision; a decision he'll regret more than likely. He got up from the pilot's chair and headed towards the bay doors to Valkyrie's confusion.

"Everything's going to be okay," Banner said, "I got this. You want to know who I am?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Valkyrie asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Banner said right before he leapt out of the ship to Valkyrie's and everyone else's surprise. However, he went splat on the ground which was the opposite of his intention. Fenris stopped charging and sniffed him in curiosity. However, Banner was slowly changing back into the Hulk. Suddenly Hulk exploded up as uppercutting Fenris in the jaw! Hulk is now in a wrestling match with a beast four times his size, then the two of them go tumbling into the water below.

**With Thor…**

Now Hela and Thor are at the balcony which overlooks the city and the bifrost beyond. She then lifted him so he could look over the balcony.

"You see? No one's going anywhere," Hela said with a maniacal grin, "I'll get that sword even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it."

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard, and down at the bridge Hela saw Loki in his signature armor as he jumped down from a ship.

"That little shit," Hela sneered while Thor smiled.

"A valiant effort, but you never stood a chance," Hela said as she looked down at him, "even with the help of your deceased friend."

"You see," Hela continued, "I'm not a queen, or a monster. I'm a Goddess of Death. What were you God of again?"

Hela then stabbed two blades into Thor's chest causing him to cry out, and then be blacked out. When he came to he was in the fields he last saw his father dressed and injured as he was now.

"Even when you had two eyes you were only seeing half the picture," Odin said.

Thor turned to see his father then fell to his knees as he said, "She's too strong. Without my hammer I cannot…"

"Are you Thor, God of Hammers?" Odin asked in amusement which caused Thor look up.

"That hammer helped you control your power, focus it," Odin explained as he and Thor both stood up, "But it was never the source of your strength."

"It's too late," Thor said sadly, "She's already taken Asgard."

"Asgard is not a place," Odin said, "Never has been."

"This could be Asgard," Odin continued as he gestured around him, "It is wherever our people stand. And right now those people need you."

Odin then turned to go, but stopped when Thor spoke up.

"I'm not as strong as you," Thor said.

"No," Odin replied, "You're stronger."

**Back in the real world…**

"Tell me brother," Hela said as she dug the knives deeper into Thor, "What were you God of again?"

Suddenly, Hela and Thor were engulfed in lightning before she was sent over the balcony and fell to the ground below. She was rendered unconscious by that strong attack. The sound of the lightning acquired everyone's attention as Thor landed on the bifrost bridge with lightning surrounding and coursing through him. The undead warriors then run at him, but Thor destroys them quickly like a bolt of lightning.

**Later…**

"You're late," Thor said as he helped Loki up after he had been knocked down.

"You're missing an eye," Loki remarked as he noticed Thor's gaping right eyehole.

Hela suddenly returned and glared at all of them with rage. She began to walk forward as she formed two blades.

"I think we should disband the revengers," Thor said nervously.

"Hit her with a lightning bolt," Loki suggested.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning," Thor countered, "It did nothing."

"We need to hold her off until everybody's on board," Valkyrie said.

"It won't end there," Thor said as he looked at the people behind them, "The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

"What's our move?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm not doing 'Get help,'" Loki said sternly.

Thor looked at the palace behind Hela and then came to a realization.

"Asgard's not a place, it's a people," Thor said, "This was never about stopping Ragnarok...it was about causing Ragnarok."

He then turned to Loki and added, "Go to the vault. Surtur's crown. It's the only way."

"Bold move, brother," Loki said impressed, "Even for me."

Loki then hurried off to do his task as Thor and Valkyrie prepared to attack Hela.

"Shall we?" Thor asked Valkyrie.

"After you," Valkyrie offered.

Before either of them could attack Hela suddenly stopped walking forward, and then something could be seen protruding from her chest. When Hela looked down she saw a blade sticking out.

"That was for Fandral," a voice snarled from behind, "This is for Volstagg!"

Suddenly she was launched forward from what felt like concussive waves and soron could be seen with his right hand raised. He then blasted high into the sky before falling towards Hela as he prepared a blast of earthquake powers with both hands.

"This is for Hogun!" Soron yelled as he blasted out the concussive waves onto Hela causing her immense pain.

"AND THIS IS FOR MY HOME!" Soron roared in rage as he piled on the attack causing the whole bridge to shake fro the vibrations he was causing.

"Maybe we didn't need to resurrect Surtur after all," Thor said impressed with Soron.

"What is it with Asgardian Men and losing their right eyes?" Valkyrie asked as she raised an eyebrow when she noticed Soron had lost a right eye as well. When Soron stopped using his earthquake powers Soron pulled out the obsidian knife that Hela threw into his eye and knelt down. He then yanked her head up and pressed the knife into her throat.

"You'll never kill any of my friends ever again you evil psychotic bitch!" snarled Soron. Before he could slide the knife across something stabbed him in the back causing him to let go of his blade as he fell to the floor trying to remove whatever had stabbed him. When Soron gell down Thor and Valkyrie saw an undead warrior standing there helping Hela to her feet.

"I had thought you dead," Hela said in anger as she looked down at Soron, "This time I will remove your head from your body."

She then summoned a war axe and raised it up, but before she could someone rammed into her knocking her off of Soron.

"Hela!" Skurge yelled as he hefted his axe and swiped at her. Thor and Valkyrie quickly hurried to Soron and brought him out of harm's way.

"Take Soron to the ship," Thor said as he picked up a discarded sword.

"What are you going to do?" Valkyrie asked as she picked Soron up bridal style.

"Negotiate with my sister… aggressively," Thor said before he ran towards where Hela and Skurge was. As soon as he arrived Hela stabbed Skurge with an obsidian sword before turning her attention to Thor.

"Hela!" Thor yelled as he blocked Hela's attack," Enough. You want Asgard? It's yours!"

"Whatever game you're playing," Hela said in suspicion as she threw him over her, "it won't work. You can't defeat me."

"No," Thor admitted as he got up and pointed backwards with his thumb, "but he can."

Just then Surtur burst out of the ground of the city and began to grow till he became the size of a mountain cackling the whole time.

"No…" Hela said in surprise, "No!"

Suddenly, Valkyrie was there and kicked Hela in the back knocking her to the ground and then Thor used a big bolt of lightning to shatter her portion of the bridge causing it to fall into the waters below.

"Tremble before me Asgard," Surtur said insanely as he slashed down on the city, "for I am your reckoning!"

Thor quickly returned to Valkyrie who was at the ship that Loki returned in alongside all the Sakaarian prisoners.

"The people are safe," Valkyrie said as she watched Surtur destroy the city, "that's all that matters."

"We're fulfilling the prophecy," Thor said sadly.

"I hate this prophecy," Valkyrie said honestly.

"So do I," Thor admitted while hulk pulled himself from the waters onto the bridge and then hulk-jumped at Surtur, "But we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela so that our people can live. But we need to let him finish the job otherwise…"

His speech was interrupted after he saw the Hulk flying towards Surtur.

"No!" Thor continued as Hulk punched Surtur making him stumble.

"Hulk no!" Thor yelled, "Stop it you moron!"

Hulk didn't even hear him as he pounded away at Surtur's head causing him to take a destructive step back and then attempted to pull one of his horns from his head. However, Surtur merely pulled him off and threw Hulk away from him.

"Hulk stop!" Thor yelled as Hulk began to slowly push himself up, "Just for once in your life, don't smash!"

"But…" Hulk said as he looked up at Surtur then Thor, "big monster."

"Hulk!" Valkyrie called, "Let's go!"

Hulk shook his head in disappointment and sighed before he ran towards them as he said, "Fine."

As soon as he got there, he grabbed them and leapt taking them to the ship that had recently taken off from the side of the bridge. As he did so surtur destroyed more of the city while Hela rose out from the ocean on a giant obsidian mass and threw a giant spear at Surtur impaling him. She threw spear after spear after spear till Surtur had enough and swung his sword in the air till the point of the blade was pointed towards Hela and the butt of the sword's hilt was pointed towards the sky.

"I am Asgard's doom!" Surtur yelled as he prepared to stab down at Hela. Hela grew a panicked expression as Surtur stabbed down, and then she was no more. When Surtur stopped stabbing down his sword emitted a wave of destructive energy that went all across Asgard.

**On the ship…**

Thor, Hulk, and the others stood watching in sadness as Asgard turned into nothing but molten rock by Surtur as the ship flew further and further away from Asgard.

"The damage is not too bad," Korg said optimistically, "As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe…"

Suddenly Asgard exploded interrupting his speech and causing a bright white light to flare up.

"Nope," Korg said sadly, "those foundations are gone. Sorry."

"What have I done?" Thor asked quietly to no one in particular as Heimdall joins him.

"You saved us from extinction," Heimdall replied, "Asgard is not a place, it's a people."

**Later…**

Thor was now preparing a drink as he looked in the mirror and rubbed his finger across the eyepatch. When Thor noticed Loki arrive he turned around.

"It suits you," Loki said smiling from the doorway behind him.

"Perhaps you're not so bad after all brother," Thor said.

"Maybe not," Loki said.

"Thank you, Loki," Thor said, "And if you were here I might even give you a hug."

To Thor's surprise Loki catches it and then quips, "Do we have to hug now?"

Thor only smiled in response.

**Later…**

Thor steppes out onto the main deck to see an assembly of both Asgardian and Sakaarian refugees awaiting their King. Thor looked over his people and began to walk through the crowd. His subjects parted, allowing him through. It is the antithesis of the opening coronation from the first Thor movie. The people aren't cheering and lauding him, but rather they are smiling. Humbly bowing. Grateful. And Thor wasn't acting arrogant. Not trying to show off any swagger. He was stately. A contemplative and dignified king. At the end of the procession, Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie, and Heimdall stood next to the captain's chair.

"Your throne," Valkyrie said.

Thor hesitated in reluctance before he sat down in the chair.

"So, King of Asgard," Heimdall said, "Where to?"

"I'm not sure," Thor said as he looked over to Miek who was in Korg's hand, "Any suggestions? Miek, what's your home planet?"

"Oh, Miek's dead," korg said apologetically, "I accidentally stepped on him on the bridge, I've just felt so guilty I've been carrying him around all day…"

Suddenly Miek wriggled causing Korg to lighten up, "Miek, you're alive! He's alive everyone! What was your question?"

Thor just stood back out into the black and smiled, "Earth it is, then."

**Later…**

Thor, Loki, and now Soron with an eyepatch as well stood staring out the window of the main deck.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked nervously.

"Sure!" Thor said happily, "They love me there."

"Let me rephrase," Loki said, "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?"

Thor and Soron looked at him and Soron automatically said, "Hell no."

Thor on the other hand said, "Probably not. But don't worry, brother… I've got a feeling that everything's going to work out."

Suddenly a massive ship rose into view and they could tell that the past few weeks of danger had only been the prelude.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next story arc will be Infinity War. It will be a while till that comes out as it'll be purely custom and i have to figure out how to do it.


	16. Infinity War Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron returns to Earth. Tony, Pepper Potts, and Wong make their first appearance in the story. Doctor Strange returns. Soron acquires his new weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it took a while. sorry, but i honestly had no idea how to go about it since marvel/disney will never release the actual script for the Infinity War movie. I had to wait till i got the movie. i know i said i was going to do it completely custom, but i changed my mind. i will try to work Deadpool, Wolverine, and Colossus into this though. bringing the Fantastic 4 in for their guest appearance at the end will be easy though.

Infinity War Part 1

 

In space above a planet was the Thor’s ship that he stole from Sakaar which was being destroyed by bigger vessel. A distress beacon was being sent as survivors whimpered while other survivors screamed.

_ “This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman,” _ the beacon said,  _ “We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families. We have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft.” _

The enemy ship stopped firing after Thor’s ship had been disabled, and inside the ship were dead bodies on the ground everywhere. Some of the Asgardians had survived the onslaught but not many. The ones that were still alive are Soron MacLeod, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson, and Heimdall. Hulk had survived as well, but that was to be expected. Heimdall was laying on his back on the ground while holding a wound closed, as one of the enemies walked through the flaming wreckage. The enemy wore what looked like a robe-like tunic thing and didn’t appear to have a nose. He had some grey or white hair on his head.

“Here me,” the enemy said as he walked around the wounded and the dead, “and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip towards balance because of your sacrifice. Smile.” 

“For even in death,” the enemy continued as one of the Chitauri killed an Asgardian, “you have become Children of Thanos.”

Loki stood watching with an emotionless expression on his face as the Chitauri killed Asgardians and random gladiator slaves alike. He then looked towards a bigger enemy and this enemy was purple with golden armor on his person.

“I know what it’s like to lose,” the armored one said as he turned around, “To feel so desperately that you’re right… yet to fail, nonetheless.”

The armored one then picked up Thor who was laying on the ground and carried him by his chest piece.

“It’s frightening,” the man continued as he walked in Loki direction, “Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it… destiny arrives all the same. And now, it’s here. Or should I say…” 

“I am,” the man finished as he held his left fist up which had a purple gem on the index finger knuckle. The gem then glowed indicating it was the power stone that was under lock and key on Xandar.

“You talk to much,” Thor choked with blood in his mouth.

“The Tesseract,” the man said, “Or your brother’s head.”

The other three of the purple man’s goons prepared for a fight in case Loki tried to do something heroic as Loki hesitated.

“I assume you have a preference,” the purple man said.

“Oh,” Loki confirmed as Thor continued choking on his own blood, “I do. Kill away.”

“Traitor!” Soron yelled as he stood up from the ground with rage in his eye as the purple man touched Thor with the power gem. Soron ran at Loki, but he was clotheslined by the ugly alien woman with the spear.

“Stay down!” the woman ordered, “you’ll get your chance to die for the glory of Thanos soon enough.”

“Fuck you,” Soron growled as he tried to stand up again before the big troll like alien stepped on him keeping him in place.

“All, right,” Loki yelled as Thor’s screaming became too much for him, “stop!”

“We don’t have the Tesseract,” Thor gasped, “It was destroyed on Asgard.”

Loki then raised his arm up and summoned the Tesseract into his hand from thin air. 

“You really are the worst brother,” Thor panted.

“I assure you, brother,” Loki said as he walked forward, “the sun will shine on us again.”

“Your optimism is misplaced Asgardian,” the purple man chuckled.

“Well,” Loki said cockily as he raised the Tesseract higher, “for one thing, I’m not Asgardian. And for another… we have a Hulk.”

Suddenly, Hulk leapt in and kicked Thanos away from Thor and Loki causing the Tesseract to drop on the floor. The troll like alien stepped off of Soron so he he could pick up his warhammer to help. The Hulk punched Thanos again and again till he had pinned Thanos against the wall with his hands clenching Thanos’ throat.

“Let him have his fun,” Ebony Maw said as the alien troll took a step forward to help Thanos.

“Yeah,” Soron said, “It really should be me you worry about.”

“You?” Ebony Maw asked, “You’re weaponless. Loki is the only real threat when he’s without a weapon. What can you do?”

“This,” Soron said before he blasted concussive waves at Ebony Maw and the alien troll knocking them back. 

Unfortunately, Ebony Maw was the only one that went flying against the ship wall. The ugly woman swiped at Soron, but he dodged it before picking up a piece of debris and then dropping it as he blasted a wave again. She was knocked onto her back as the debris rammed into her face breaking her nose. Soron was unable to do anything as the alien troll slammed his hammer into Soron causing him to ram against the wall. As the alien pulled back on the hammer Soron fell down and began wheezing as he lost his breath. He then looked up when he heard a thudding sound and saw that Thanos had defeated Hulk. 

Then Thor walked up and wacked Thanos with a piece of metal. Thanos turned to him as Thor attempted to strike again, and kicked hard sending Thor flying across the room a ways. The next second Ebony Maw used his telekinesis to use metal bars to tie Thor up. Ebony Maw was clearly fairly durable, because not many can wake up after getting rammed against the wall cause of concussive waves. Heimdall looked at Thor, and Thor looked back as Heimdall picked up his longsword.

“Allfathers,” Heimdall groaned, “let the dark magic flow through me one last… time.”

Suddenly, a beam of rainbow light flew at Hulk much to Thanos’ shock. Soron got up as everyone watched the lightshow and ran towards the rainbow beam of light. Before Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis against Soron, Soron had dived in and was gone. Thanos walked towards Heimdall with an angry expression and grabbed the goblin alien’s spear.

“That was a mistake,” Thanos said. Heimdall looked at Thor one last time before Thanos stabbed into Heimdall and twisting it into him.

“Noooo!” Thor yelled.

“You’re going to die for that,” Thor said with a voice full of grief. That prompted Ebony Maw to gag Thor with some metal before he placed a finger in front of his lips.

The goblin alien retrieved his spear after Thanos walked away from Heimdall’s corpse and stared out to the stars.

“My humble personage,” Ebony Maw said as he held the Tesseract up to Thanos while kneeling down.

“Bows before your grandeur,” Maw continued as Thanos took off his armor, “No other being has ever had the might… nay, the nobility… to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones.”

“The universe lies within your grasp,” Maw concluded as Thanos grabbed and then crushed the Tesseract in his right hand revealing the space gem. Thanos then blew the glass shards away from the gem before placing the gem into a spot on his gauntlet.

“There are two more stones on Earth,” Thanos said as he flexed his right hand, “find them my children, and bring them to me on Titan.”

“Father,” the four goons said as they knelt, “We will not fail you.”

“If I might interject,” Loki interrupted, “If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.”

“If you consider failure experience,” Thanos said with an amused tone.

“I consider experience experience,” Loki with a tinge of annoyance, “Almighty Thanos. I, Loki, prince of Asgard…”

“Odinson…” Loki continued as he glanced at Thor, “the rightful king of Jotunheim… god of mischief…”

Thor noticed as Loki summoned a dagger into his left hand.

“Do hereby pledge to you…” Loki continued, “my undying fidelity.”

He then stabbed at Thanos’ throat with the knife, but unfortunately Thanos was able to stop him with the space gem.

“Undying?” Thanos said as he grabbed Loki’s arm and began to twist it, “You should choose your words more carefully.”

After he had forced the blade out of Loki’s hand he grabbed Loki by the neck and began to squeeze as he picked him up. When Loki was no longer touching the ground he began to struggle in Thanos’ grip, but nothing Loki did worked.

“You…” Loki strained, “will never be… a god.”

Thanos merely smirked as he snapped Loki’s neck like a twig as Thor uttered a muffled, “No!”

Thanos then walked towards Thor carrying Loki’s corpse by the neck before dropping him in front of the Thunderer.

“No resurrections this time,” Thanos stated. Thanos then held the infinity gauntlet up and used the power stone to turn Thor’s ship into nothing but debris. Thor was released from his metal confinements after Thanos and his goons vanished in a portal made by the space gem. Thor crawled over to Loki’s body as he thought Loki was merely faking his death again.

“No,” Thor said once he reached Loki’s corpse, “Loki.”

He then began crying as the ship exploded around him.

**At Earth, in New York City…**

Doctor Strange was walking down the stairs of his wizard home with Wong right behind him. Only Wong was wearing the wizard garments as he wasn’t about to leave the Sanctorum unguarded.

“Seriously,” Doctor Strange asked, “you don’t have any money?”

“Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual,” Wong reminded doctor Strange.

“I’ll tell the guys at the deli,” Doctor Strange joked, “Maybe they’ll make you a metaphysical ham on rye.”

“Oh,” Wong said quickly as he began searching for money, “Wait, wait, wait. I think I have 200.”

“Dollars?” Doctor Strange asked as he turned towards Wu..

“Rupees,” Wong replied.

“Which is?” Doctor Strange asked again.

“Uh,” Wong said uncertain causing Doctor Strange to sigh as he resumed his trek down the stairs, “a buck and a half.”

“What do you want?” Doctor Strange asked.

“I wouldn’t say no to a tuna melt,” Wong answered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Suddenly, the rainbow beam of light appeared on the stairs and something smashed through startling them. They knelt to avoid any splinters, and when the light vanished they turned around and headed back up the stairs walking on the stairs’ debris. Doctor Strange’s clothes changed to his blue wizard robe and his intelligent loyal flying cape placed itself on his shoulders. Wong used his magic to summon magical orange circles as they peered into the hole. What they saw was odd. It was just a man, and this man had grey-ish hair and was turning from green to tan. There was also another man on top of him. This man wore what looked like armor.

“Thanos is coming,” Bruce Banner panted with an expression of fear as he pushed Soron off of him, “He’s coming.”

Doctor Strange and Wong looked at each other for a second before looking back down at the two.

“Who?” Doctor Strange asked in confusion.

**A minute later…**

Bruce Banner was now sitting down in a chair wearing new clothes and he had a cup of water in his hands. Soron on the other hand was being healed by Doctor Strange so he’d stop wheezing.

“What happened to you?” Doctor Strange asked, “The last time I saw you, you had two eyes and your beard was really just stubble.”

“Thor had an evil sister,” Soron explained, “and she stabbed my eye out. Guess its my fault really. I jumped in the way of a dagger that was meant for Thor.”

“That explains the eye,” Doctor Strange said, “and I guess time would explain the beard.”

“Yeah,” Soron said as Doctor Strange finished up, “For some reason my face refuses to grow a true beard so I keep it look like the Master’s from Doctor Who.”

“Now then,” Doctor Strange said as he gestured looked at both Bruce and Soron, “Who exactly is coming?”

**Four minutes later, with Tony Stark…**

It was a quiet day in the park. People were riding bikes, walking around, having picnics, and or just sitting around looking at the view. Tony wore a black zip-up hoodie with red lines over a black shirt, black pants with red lines, and had a triangle device on his chest which glowed blue. Pepper wore a similar outfit, but it was tighter for the pants she had leggings on.

“Slow down, slow down,” Tony said as he and Pepper walked through the park, “I’ll spell it out for you.”

“You’re totally rambling,” Pepper said.

“No, I’m not,” Tony said.

“You lost me,” Pepper countered.

“Look,” Tony said as they passed a sign, “You know how you’re having a dream and in the dream you gotta pee.”

“Yeah,” Pepper said.

“And then you’re like, ‘Oh, my god. There’s no bathrooms. What am I gonna do?’” Tony rambled, “Oh someone’s watching. Oh, I’m gonna go in my pants.”

“And then you wake up and in real life you actually have to pee,” Pepper finished.

“Yes,” Tony confirmed.

“Yeah,” Pepper said.

“Okay,” Tony said.

“Everybody has that,” Pepper said.

“Right,” Tony said as they stopped walking, “That’s the point I’m trying to make. Apropos of that, last night I dreamt we had a kid. It was so real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?”

“Right,” Pepper said realizing where the conversation was going.

“Morgan!” Tony finished, “Morgan.”

“So you woke up…” Pepper began.

“Naturally,” Tony said.

“And thought that we were…” Pepper continued.

“Expecting,” Tony finished for her.

“Yeah,” Pepper said laughing internally.

“Yes?” Tony asked.

“No,” Pepper said.

“I had a dream about it,” Tony said, “It was so real.”

“If you wanted to have a kid,” Pepper said as she revealed unzipped his hoodie to reveal the chest device, “you wouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m glad you brought this up,” Tony said, “‘Cause its nothing. It’s just a housing unit for nanoparticles.”

“You’re not helping your case,” Pepper said.

“No,” Tony assured, “This is detachable. It’s not a…”

“You don’t need that,” Pepper interrupted.

“I know,” Tony said, “I had the surgery. I’m just trying to protect us… and future usses and that’s it. Just in case there’s a monster in the closet. Instead of, you know…”

“Shirts,” Pepper interrupted again with a smile.

“You know me so well,” Tony said.

“God,” Pepper said as she looked away.

“You finish all my sentences,” Tony continued.

“You should have shirts in your closet,” Pepper said.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “You know what there should be? No more surprises. We’re gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show of this Harry Winston.

“Right? Tony continued as Pepper chuckled, “And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.”

“Yes,” Pepper said.

“I will,” Tony said before he leaned down to kiss her, “Thank you.”

Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared out of nowhere and somebody walked out.

“Tony Stark,” Doctor Strange said, “I’m doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me.”

“Oh,” Strange added as Tony looked at him shocked, “uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said back to normal, “You giving out tickets to something?

“We need your help,” Doctor Strange said, “look. It’s not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.”

“And who’s we?” Tony demanded. At that moment Bruce Banner walked out from behind Doctor Strange.

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce said.

“Bruce,” Tony said surprised to see that Bruce had finally shown up.

“Pepper,” Bruce said in greeting.

“Hi,” Pepper returned.

“Oh,” Bruce said when he was in front of Tony.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked as Bruce hugged him.

**A few minutes later, in the Sanctorum…**

Tony was sitting on a couch next to a strange blond man with one eye who was wearing a black leather jacket with a skull on it over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. Soron had elected to sit in on this as he had no idea what they were facing.

“At the dawn of the universe,” Wong began, “there was nothing. Then…”

“Boom,” Wong continued as he used magic to depict what he was saying, “The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.”

“Space,” Doctor Strange said as the gems lit up in turn, “reality, power, soul, mind…”

“And time,” Doctor Strange finished as he opened the Eye of Agamotto revealing the time gem.

“Tell me his name again,” Tony said.

“Thanos,” Bruce said, “He’s a plague Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that’s him.”

“This is it,” Tony realized, “What’s our timeline?”

“No telling,” Bruce replied as he followed Tony around the room, “He has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony…”

“He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of,” Doctor Strange finished.

“Did you seriously just say ‘hitherto undreamt of’?” Tony asked Dr. Strange.

“Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?” Dr. Strange shot back.

“Is that what that is?” Tony asked as Dr. Strange’s cape ripped Tony’s hand away from the cauldron.

“I’m going to allow that,” Tony said after he looked at Dr. Strange up and down, “If Thanos needs all six, why don’t we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?”

“No can do,” Dr. Strange said shaking his head.

“We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives,” Wong said sternly.

“And I swore off dairy,” Tony countered, “but then Ben & Jerry’s named a flavor off of me.”

“You are a dumbass,” Soron spoke up.

“What did you just say to me?” Tony asked.

“Didn’t you listen to anything Wong said?” Soron asked.

“Uh no,” tony said.

“The Infinity Stones were made by the big bang,” Soron deadpanned, “Nothing other than another big bang or something of equal power can destroy them.”

“He’s right,” Doctor Strange said.

“Whatever,” Tony said, “the point is, things change.”

“Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change,” Doctor Strange said sternly, “and this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.”

“Yeah,” Tony countered, “so, conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.”

“Well,” Dr. Strange began, “if we don’t do our jobs…”

“What is your job exactly?” Tony asked rudely, “besides making balloon animals?”

“Protecting your reality,” Dr. Strange replied, “douchebag.”

“Okay guys,” Bruce interjected, “Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is, we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now.”

“Yeah,” Tony said slowly, “That’s the thing.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“Two weeks ago,” Tony explained, “Vision turned off his transponder. He’s offline.”

“What?” Bruce said in confusion.

“Yeah,” Tony said.

“Tony,” Bruce said incredulously, “You lost another super-bot?

“I didn’t lose him,” Tony said defensively, “He’s more than that. He’s evolving.”

“Who could find vision then?” Dr. Strange asked.

“Shit,” Tony said quietly after he walked a few steps away.

“Probably Steve Rogers,” Tony said unhappily.

“Oh,” Dr. Strange said, “Great.”

“Maybe,” Tony added, “but…”

“Call him,” Bruce advised after Tony sighed.

“It’s not that easy,” Tony said.

“God,” Tony asked as he saw Bruce’s confused expression, “We haven’t caught up in a spell, have we?”

“No,” Bruce answered.

“The Avengers broke up,” Tony explained, “We’re toast.”

“Broke up?” Bruce asked in confusion, “Like a band? Like… Like the Beatles?”

“Cap and I fell out hard,” Tony explained, “We’re not on speaking terms.”

“Tony,” Bruce said sternly, “Listen to me. Thor’s gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn’t matter who you’re talking to or not.”

Tony sighed and then walked off a few steps as he pulled out a cellphone. He brought up Steve’s number, but he just stared at it as he hesitated.

“Too late,” Soron said as he perked his head up at the sound of rumbling in the distance, “He’s here.”

Tony closed the flip phone as he looked around at things that were moving and then at some of Dr. Strange’s hair.

“Say, doc,” Tony said as he pointed at Dr. Strange’s hair, “you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair, would ya?”

“Not at the moment,” Dr. Strange said, “No.”

Tony then began walking towards the front door with the others following him.

“Here,” Dr. Strange said to Soron as he summoned a fancy katana.

“Who did that belong to?” Soron asked, “The Shogun of Japan during the 24 Ronin movie’s events?”

“No,” Dr. Strange said, “Your mother asked me to give this to you.”

“Sif was here?!” Soron asked as he looked around.

“Yes,” Dr. Strange replied, “She wanted to wait around, but then she left all of a sudden. I think she said something about Wakanda.”

“Well,” Soron said as he took the katana and strapped its scabbard onto his back, “Okay then. Let’s go kill some evil aliens.”

When they got outside they looked around they saw people running away in panic and cars speeding about to escape the oncoming ship.

“You okay?” Tony asked as he helped a woman up just as a taxi crashed into a pole near them.

“Help him!” Tony said to Banner. 

“Wong! Look alive!” Banner said, “Go go, we got it.”

“Friday,” Tony said after he put some glasses on, “What am I looking at?”

_ “Not sure,” _ F.R.I.D.A.Y replied,  _ “I’m working on it.” _

“Hey!” Tony said as he turned towards Dr. Strange, “You might want to put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!”

“Might wanna use it,” Dr. Strange countered as some orange spell circles surrounded his arms.

Tony then led them into the street that the enemy ship was landing. To Soron’s surprise, it wasn’t the same ship that destroyed Thor’s ship. In fact, this ship was more like a giant metal donut.

**Across town on a bus…**

A kid was currently sitting on a school bus either on the way to or away from school and his head was laying on his arms. Suddenly, his hairs went on end and he turned to look at what caused it. When he did, his eyes went wide. He then looked around as he began patting at his best friend.

“Ned,” Peter Parker said, “hey. I need you to cause a distraction.”

“Holy shit,” Ned said not even hearing Peter as he saw the donut ship, “We’re all gonna die!”

“We’re all gonna die!” Ned yelled causing the other students to run to the back of the bus. Peter used that to his advantage and put his web shooter on. He then shot a web at the emergency release on the window opening the window.

“What’s the matter with you kids?” the driver that looked suspiciously like the haircutter on Sakaar asked, “You never seen a spaceship before?” 

After Peter climbed out the window, he put on his mask and swung away.

**Back with Tony…**

“Friday,” Tony said as he walked to a stop in the street, “Evac anyone south of 43rd street. Notify first responders.”

_ “Will do,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

Behind Tony, Doctor Strange did some sort of spell with his arms and then pushed out. When he did that, a sort of a magical force field came into existence and grew till it became big enough that the fight wouldn’t damage the whole city. Doctor Strange then winked at Tony making Tony chuckle a bit. A second later a beam emitted from the ship and Ebony Maw appeared with the alien troll right next to him.

“Hear me and rejoice,” Ebony Maw said, “you are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony interrupted, “Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get out of here.”

“Stonekeeper,” Ebony Maw said displeased with Tony, “Does this chattering animal speak for you?”

“Certainly not,” Doctor Strange said as he formed a glowing orange spell circle with his hands, “I speak for myself. You’re trespassing in this city and on this planet.”

Wong followed suit.

“He means get lost, Squidward,” Tony hollered to the two aliens.

“He exhausts me,” Ebony Maw said to the troll, “Bring me the stone.”

“Banner,” Tony asked as the troll began walking towards them, “you want a piece?”

“Mm, no,” Banner said nervously as he prepared to turn into the Hulk, “Not really, but when do I ever get what I want?”

“That’s right,” Tony said.

“Okay,” Bruce said as he tried to become the Hulk, “push.”

“It’s been a while,” Tony said, “It’s gonna be good to have you, buddy.”

“Okay,” Banner said, “sh. Let me just… I need to concentrate here for a second. Come on, come on man. God!”

“Where’s your guy?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know,” Bruce said, “We’ve sort of been having a thing.”

“There’s no time for a thing,” Tony said as he pointed at the troll, “That’s the thing right there. Let’s go.”

As Bruce groaned Doctor Strange looked at Tony and Banner in confusion.

“Dude,” Tony said quietly, “You’re embarrassing me in front of wizards.”

“Tony,” Bruce stammared, “I’m sorry. Either I can’t or he won’t.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said as he moved Bruce to the side, “Hey, stand down.”

“Keep an eye on him,” Tony said to Wong who nodded, “Thank you.”

“I have him,” Wong said.

“Damn it,” Bruce said to himself.

“Oh the hell with this,” Soron said as he unsheathed his new katana and ran at the troll.

“What the heck does he think he’s going to do with that little pigsticker?!” Tony asked as he tightened his zip-up hoodie and then pressed the device on his chest. Suddenly something began growing over him as he walked forward. When the process was done, he was wearing a new iron man suit. The iron man suit was very tight fitting as well.

“Probably not that,” Dr. Strange said as he saw Soron go flying off due to being batted aside by the troll’s hammer. He looked down just in time to see a shield grow out of Tony’s arm in time to block a strike from the hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how do you like this chapter? i know the beginning is practically the same as in the movie, but that has to be the case. i definitely won't be doing the romance scene between Wanda and Vision, because i honestly do NOT like that pairing.


	17. Infinity War Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron, Iron Man, Wong, and Doctor Strange all fight the aliens. Spider-Man shows up to help, Colossus and Deadpool makes their first appearance and Negasonic Teenage Warhead makes a cameo appearance.

Infinity War Part 2

 

As soon as the giant hammer hit the ground after sliding off of the shield, Tony punched hard with his left fist making the troll stumble backwards. As the troll started to recover, Iron Man form some kind of repulsor weaponry on his arms as four devices floated off of him and prepared to fire as well. When the troll charged at him, Tony charged the devices and his arm repulsors which combined into one big laser and sent the troll flying towards Ebony Maw. Ebony Maw just used his telekinesis to redirect the troll’s path to a car nearby. Tony then lowered his arms as the devices floated back to his suit and joined the rest of the nanotec.

“Where’d that come from?!” Bruce Banner asked surprised attracting Tony’s attention.

“It’s nanotech,” Tony explained as he looked back at Bruce, “you like it? A little something I…”

Suddenly, he was fired into the air as Ebony Maw used his telekinesis on Iron Man. He then sent some trees flying at the three remaining heroes, but Wong formed a magical shield to block the attack as Doctor Strange turned to Bruce.

“Doctor Banner,” Doctor Strange said as he used his sling ring to create a portal behind Bruce, “if the rest of your green friend won’t be joining us…”

Suddenly, Banner fell through the portal to a park in New York with half of a taxi following him. Now that Banner was out of danger Doctor Strange focused his attention on Ebony Maw. As he was performing a spell, Iron Man returned and blasted an incoming car right back at Maw. Unfortunately, said car was split in half when Ebony Maw used his telekinesis to cut it in half.

“Gotta get that stone out of here now,” Tony said to Strange.

“It stays with me,” Strange said sternly.

“Exactly,” Tony said before he blasted off into the air towards Maw, “bye.”

Tony dodged this way and that as Maw sent tendrils of cement spearing down at Tony. While he flew at Maw, the troll got back to his feet and threw his hammer at Tony. however, to his surprise it was stopped in its tracks by a big silver man with a black uniform with two red stripes on his shirt.

“Why don’t you take on someone your own size?” the metal man asked as he threw the hammer back at the troll. Iron Man was unable to make it to Ebony Maw unfortunately as he was thrown away again by Maw’s telekinesis.

The troll snarled before it and the silver man charged at each other. While they fought, Tony flew uncontrollably back to the park where Strange had dropped Banner. Banner looked at Tony who had created a crater like skidmark in the ground till he was stopped by a tree.

“Tony,” Bruce asked as he hurried over to Iron Man, “you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?”

“Really really good,” Tony said sarcastically as he laid there, “Really good. Do you plan on helping out?”

“I’m trying,” Bruce said in annoyance, “He won’t come out.”

Suddenly, the silver man came flying through a building with the troll jumping out of a hole that the silver man made. The troll proceeded to threw his chained hammer at the silver man.

“Incoming,” Tony said as he flew into Banner pushing him out of the way as the silver man landed onto the ground. Tony then went flying at the troll and blasted him with his repulsors, but the blasts were blacked as the troll formed a shield from some device on his arm. Suddenly, the repulsor laser was deflected and cut down a tree which began falling towards Banner. Suddenly, Soron arrived and blasted it at the troll with his earthquake powers.

“Come on Hulk,” Banner panicked to his green persona, “What are you doing to me?”

“Come out!” Banner continued as he slapped himself hard, “Come out! Come out!”

“No!” Hulk said as he partially formed to let Banner know his rejection. Banner then groaned as he fell onto his back.

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Banner exclaimed to the Hulk.

**With Iron Man…**

Iron Man flew around the troll as he blasted at it, but each blast was blocked by the troll’s hammer. Suddenly, Soron came into the picture and slashed down at the troll’s cankle causing it to fall down on one knee. Iron Man then fired rockets at the troll as Soron quaked himself out of the way, but the troll blocked them and proceeded to swing down with his hammer at Tony knocking him onto the ground. The troll then leapt at Tony with the intent to bash him with his hammer, but it was stopped in its path. Tony then rolled over slightly and looked to see what had saved him.

“Hey man,” Spider-Man said to the troll as he pushed on the hammer before he glanced back down to Tony, “What’s up, Mr. Stark?”

“Kid,” Tony said as he rolled completely onto his back, “Where’d you come from?”

“A field trip to…” Spidey began before the troll grabbed him and threw him away.

“MoMA!” Spidey yelled as he flew through the air towards the fountain.

The troll was distracted, and that enabled Tony to blast him with his repulsors. As Spidey swung back to help Tony, Soron helped Banner up onto his feet.

“I suggest you go,” Soron advised, “Without the big guy, you’re incredibly useless.”

“I’ll try not to be offended,” Bruce said offended.

“I’m Asgardian,” Soron said, “and we only find those that can fight as useful.”

“Well,” Bruce said, “Okay, but please try to be more mindful of your words.”

Soron’s only response was to quake into the air where he unsheathed his sword and fell down towards the troll. As he fell down onto the troll he slashed at the alien’s neck, but only made a scratch.

“Oh shit,” Soron said before he was kicked away by the troll.

“Negasonic!” the silver man yelled, “The time might be ideal to help out!”

**Back with Doctor Strange…**

Ebony Maw used his telekinesis to turn some bricks into spikes which he sent flying at Doctor Strange. However, Strange used his sling ring to form a portal which Wong mirrored, and the spikes went flying right back at Ebony Maw. Ebony Maw was able to block most of them with a car, but got a gash in his head from one that had slipped through. With a furious expression he made a fire hydrant burst which sent Wong flying. Strange used his magic whip on Ebony Maw, and pulled. Unfortunately, Maw used that to his advantage and flew them up to a wall where he pinned Strange with bricks.

“Your powers are quaint,” Maw mocked as he reached for the Eye of Agamotto, “You must be popular with the children.”

Fortunately, all that happened was he was burned as soon as he touched the Eye which caused him to drop it in pain as he looked at his hand.

“It’s a simple spell,” Strange explained, “but quite unbreakable.”

“Then I’ll take it off your corpse,” Maw snarled before he grabbed Strange by the shirt and lifted up away from the wall and threw him to the floor. Strange tried to use the Time Stone against Maw, but since it was a long process it was interrupted as some metal bars wrapped itself around his arms and began tying him up.

“You’ll find removing a dead man’s spell,” Strange gasped, “troublesome.”

“You’ll only wish you were dead,” Maw said darkly as he made the metal squeeze around his throat rendering him unconscious. Maw then lifted the portion of the road Strange was on and began flying off. However, unknown to him the Cloak of Levitation began wriggling itself free of the metal bars and loosening them before flying off with Strange.

“No!” Maw yelled when he saw it happen.

**With Soron…**

The troll hammered down on Tony like before, and like before it was blocked by Tony’s shield. Soron had also managed to stab into the troll’s back. However, they stopped what they were doing as the unconscious form of Doctor Strange flew past them and away.

“Kid,” Tony said as the troll grabbed Soron and threw him away, “that’s the wizard. Get on it.”

“On it!” Spidey said as he swung up into the air. He swung after Maw as fast as he could, however he was suddenly rammed into by a sign that Maw had thrown at him.

“Not cool,” Spidey said in annoyance before swung back up into the air. As he chased Maw, Strange was being flown through street lamps that were bending, and when the Cloak of Levitation was caught Strange began falling towards the ground at an arc till he was caught by Spider-Man’s web.

“Gotcha!” Spidey said as he swung up into the air till a gravity lift of some sort grabbed Strange and began pulling up. The Cloak tried to get to Strange and spidey did his best to keep the wizard anchored to Earth. He was actually successful until Maw used his telekinesis to wrench the street lamp out of the ground.

“Uh,” Spidey said as he was now stuck in the lift as well, “Mr. Stark, I’m being beamed up.”

“Hang on, kid,” Tony said as he blasted at the troll while backing up narrowly avoiding the hammer. He blasted some more as he flew at the troll, but he was suddenly grabbed by the troll with some clamp device before being thrown to the ground. Tony laid there stuck as the troll leapt at him with some sort of blade coming out of his gauntlet. However, suddenly, in front of the troll was a portal which lead to what looked like the arctic. He looked around in confusion before he leapt up with his arm extended towards the portal where Wong and Bruce were looking at him.

“Oh!” Banner said in surprise as he dodged back. He then looked down at the hand that was severed from the alien after Wong closed the portal.

“Ugh,” Banner said disgusted as he kicked the hand away.

“Wong,” Tony said as Soron helped him up, “You’re invited to my wedding.”

“You too,” Tony said as he looked at Soron, “You may have gotten your ass handed to you multiple times by that guy, but you’re just as brave as me. Besides, you’re a friend of Thor who was a friend of mine.”

He then blasted up into the air so he could catch up to Spider-Man.

**Meanwhile, with Spider-Man…**

Spidey was holding onto the donut ship for dear life as he flew higher and higher into the sky.

“Give me a little juice, Friday,” Tony said before his feet combined into one big booster repulsor. He then rocketed into the air towards the ship.

**Inside the ship…**

Ebony Maw walked in front of Doctor Strange which he had floating behind him. As the door closed behind them, it was pretty evident that they were in the bridge which was surprisingly big as it only needed one pilot. He then put his hands into the ship’s piloting controls.

**Back with Tony…**

“Unlock 17:A,” Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y.

**With Spidey…**

Spider-Man slowly crawled up the ship as began to lose his ability to breathe.

_ “Pete,” _ Tony said into Spidey’s suit’s com,  _ “you gotta let go. I’m gonna catch you.” _

“But you said save the wizard!” Spidey countered as he looked down to Tony who was still a ways away from the ship.

“I can’t breathe,” Spidey said as he removed his mask and gasped.

“We’re too high up,” Tony explained, “You’re running out of air.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded as he gasped, “That makes sense.”

Suddenly, he lost his traction on the ship and fell down, but all of a sudden something attached itself to his back and then began forming itself around him. He now wore the Iron Spider suit. He managed to catch himself on the donut ship before could fall back down towards to the Earth as the eyepieces lit up blue.

“Mr. Stark,” Spidey said as he looked up at Tony who was now next to the ship, “It smells like a new car in here!”

“Happy trails, kid,” Tony said as he flew higher up to the ship, “Friday, send him home.”

_ “Yep,” _ F.R.I.D.A.Y replied activated a parachute in the Iron Spider suit.

“Oh, come on!” Spidey exclaimed as he was forced off of the ship.

**With Tony…**

Tony formed a clamp with his suit so he could stay on the ship as he cut a hole in the wall with his red laser. As soon as the portion of the hull blasted out into space, Tony climbed in.

_ “Boss,” _ F.R.I.D.A.Y said,  _ “Incoming call from Miss Potts.” _

_ “Tony?” _ Pepper said on the com,  _ “Oh my god. Are you alright? What’s going on?” _

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tony said as he looked around the ship, “I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res-”

_ “Why?” _ Pepper asked.

“Just ‘cause I’ll probably not make it back for a while,” Tony said before his helmet vanished.

_ “Tell me you’re not on that ship,” _ Pepper said.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed.

_ “God, no,” _ Pepper said worried, “Please tell me you’re not on that ship.”

“Honey,” Tony said honestly, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

_ ”Come back here, Tony,” _ Pepper said,  _ “I swear to God.” _

“Pep-” Tony tried.

_ “Come back here right now,” _ Pepper said between static,  _ “Come back…” _

_ “Boss,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y said as the connection to the stark tech’s signal grew weaker,  _ “We’re losing her. I’m going too…” _

Outside of the ship, Spider-Man hung onto his web for dear life till he managed top climb onto the ship.

“Oh my god,” Spidey said to himself before he climbed into an open portion of the ship.

“I should’a stayed on the bus,” Spidey said to himself as the portion of the ship began closing. At that point, the ship blasted off to Titan which was where he was ordered to go by Thanos.

**On the ground…**

Bruce Banner walked towards the phone Tony dropped earlier on and picked it up before he blew the dust off.

“Where you going?” Bruce asked Wong when he noticed the wizard going through a portal.

“The Time Stone’s been taken,” Wong explained, “The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?”

“I’m gonna make a call,” Banner said as he gestured with Tony’s phone. Wong nodded before he closed the portal as Bruce flipped the phone open. He then dialed the number and held it up to his ear as he noticed Soron walk up with his katana strapped to his back. the silver man also walked up with a girl that looked a bit goth.

“Negasonic,” the silver man looked down to the girl that was dressed in yellow and black, “You must return to the Mansion and inform the rest of the X-men to be ready for another fight incase more arrive here.”

“Oh. My. God,” said a voice from a roof nearby, “Look at all this mess!”

“What are you doing up there Wade?!” the silver man asked loudly to a figure clothed in a red and black tactical outfit with two katanas strapped to his back.

“I came to see what all the ruckus was about,” Wade called, “now hold on chrome dick, I’m going to do a superhero landing.”

He then went back a few steps before ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. He front flipped once in the air before he landed on the ground with his knee and fist hitting the cement as he had the other fist a bit above the ground and had one foot on the ground.

“So impractical,” Wade groaned as he stood up while his legs healed from the damage the superhero landing caused.

“You say I make too much of a mess,” Wade said as he walked up while looking around, “but look at this. This makes my messes look more like a moneyshot in a porno.” 

“I’d hate to side with douchepool,” Negasonic said to the silver man, “but he does have a point.”

“Okay,” the silver man said, “I’ll be a little less extreme when I rant about his knack for making messes.”

“Excuse me,” Bruce said catching everyone’s attention, “I’m on the phone so will you please be quiet.”

“Yes, of course,” the silver man complied as Wade looked at Soron.

“You’re not from any comic I know,” Deadpool said as he looked Soron from head to toe.

“Oh wait!” Deadpool said as it dawned on him, “Of course! It make perfect sense now! This is a fanfiction!”

He then turned around so he could look for the “camera” before he resumed talking.

“Hello guys,” Deadpool said, “So, what do you think of today’s chapter huh? Lotsa action, and the awesomeness factor increased because I’m in it! Though, i am royally pissed I didn’t get in on the action! Anyhoo, this’ll be the end of this chapter. Probably won’t be in the next one unfortunately, but who knows I might get lucky.”

“And, no,” Deadpool added, “I don’t mean sexually… unfortunately. Ciao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will involve the Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm excited for that.


	18. Infinity War Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter the Guardians of the Galaxy! Thor meets the Guardians, Soron meets Captain America, soron helps Cap and company rescue vision. Thanos is defeated?

Infinity War Part 3

 

Somewhere in space, a ship was heading towards the Asgardian’s distress beacon. As they did so they were listening to “Rubberband Man” by the Spinners. Inside the ship, the captain was dancing around to it as he sang along.

“Hey ya'll prepare yourself for the rubberband man,” sang the captain.

“Sing it Drax,” the captain said to the sleeping form of a bald shirtless muscled person. This person had grey-ish skin with red tattoos all over his body.

“You've never heard a sound,” the captain continued singing, “Like the rubberband man.” 

“You're bound to lose control,” a green woman mouthed in sync in one of the pilot seats, “when the rubberband starts to jam.”

Above the woman a raccoon looking creature wearing clothes sat in one of the seats as he yawned.

“Why are we doing this again?” the raccoon asked.

“It’s a distress signal, Rocket,” the green woman reminded him, “Someone could be dying.”

“I get that,” Rocket said as he scratched himself, “but why are we doing it?”

“Cause we’re nice,” the captain answered as he looked over to Rocket, “and maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our effort.”

“Which isn’t the point,” the green woman said sternly.

“Which isn’t the point,” the captain quickly added, “I mean, if he doesn’t pony up… 

“We take his ship,” Drax finished.

“Exactly,” Rocket said in agreement. 

“Bingo,” the captain said.

“All right!” Rocket said pleased. The green woman gave the captain a look, which he quickly did a signal for “no we won’t.”

“We are arriving,” said a tan woman with antennas poking out of her head. This woman wore a green outfit.

“All right Guardians,” the captain said all business-like, “don’t forget this might be dangerous… so lets put on our mean faces.”

Behind them a tree creature was busy playing some kind of old video game with caught the captain’s attention.

“Groot,” the captain said, “Put that thing away, now. I don’t wanna tell you again.”

“Groot,” the captain said as he turned to look at Groot when the beeping continued.

“I am Groot!” Groot said rudely.

“Whoa!” the captain said.

“Language!” Rocket said.

“Hey!” the green woman said.

“Wow,” Drax said simply.

“You get some acorns on you, kid,” the captain said in irritation.

“Ever since you got a little sap,” Rocket said just as annoyed, “you’re a total d-hole.”

“Now,” Rocket added, “keep it up, and I’m gonna smash that thing to pieces.”

As soon as they arrived, they got out of warpspeed and saw the aftermath of a terrible battle. There was debris of an exploded ship everywhere.

“What happened?” the antenna lady asked.

“Oh, my god,” the captain said. Unknown to any of them, the green woman looked like she recognized the debris. Not the debris itself, but what caused it.

“Looks like we’re not getting paid,” Rocket said unhappily. Suddenly, a body slammed onto the windshield causing them to cry out in surprise.

“Wipers! Wipers!” Rocket said in disgust, “Get it off!”

That is when the body opened its one eye causing them all to gasp in shock.

**A few minutes later…**

They put the body down onto a table below the bridge where Rocket began sniffing him as the green woman sighed.

“How the hell is this dude still alive?” the captain asked confused.

“He is not a dude,” Drax said, “You’re a dude.”

“This…” Drax continued, “This is a man. A handsome, muscular man.”

“I’m muscular,” the captain said defensively.

“Who are you kidding, Quill,” Rocket said, “You’re one sandwich away from fat.”

“Yeah, right,” Quill said in denial.

“It’s true, Quill,” Drax confirmed, “You have put on weight.”

“What?” Quill said. Drax then gestured to the areas Quill had put on weight which was his chin and belly.

“Gamora,” Quill said to the green woman who was walking around the table, “Do you think I’m…”

“He is anxious, angry,” said antenna lady as she used her telepathic powers on the unconscious form of Thor, “He feels tremendous loss and guilt.”

“It’s like a pirate had a baby with an angel,” Drax said as Gamora stopped next to him.

“Wow,” Quill said unhappily as Gamora began running her hands along Thor’s right arm, “This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I’m gonna get a bowflex. I’m gonna commit. I’m gonna get some dumbbells.”

“You know you can’t eat dumbbells, right?” Rocket asked.

“It’s like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers,” Gamora said in awe of Thor’s arms.

“Stop massaging his muscles,” Quil said out of jealousy. Gamora then stood back up and removed her hands from Thor’s arm.

“Wake him up,” Quill told antenna lady. She then placed her hand on Thor’s forehead and prepared her power.

“Wake,” antenna lady said. Suddenly, Thor bolted up straight yelling causing the others to exclaim in surprise. Thor then clambered off of the table knocking things over till he came to a stop near a pod and leaned on the wall. He then slowly turned around and looked at the Guardians of the Galaxy.

“Who the hell are you guys?” Thor asked.

**Later…**

“The entire time I knew Thanos,” Gamora said from her position leaning on the wall, “he only ever had one goal. To bring balance to the universe, by wiping out half of all life.”

“He used to kill people planet by planet,” Gamora continued as Thor ate, “massacre by massacre.”

“Including my own,” Drax said quietly.

“If he gets all six Infinity Stones,” Gamora said as she walked to the opposite wall, “he can do it with a snap of his fingers…”

“Like this,” Gamora finished as she snapped her finger.

“You seem to know a great deal about Thanos,” Thor said as he stirring his spoon in his bowl of food.

“Gamora,” Drax explained, “is the daughter of Thanos.”

Thor then looked up as Gamora looked down in shame.

“Your father killed my brother,” Thor said as he stood up.

“Oh, boy,” Quill said trying to keep Gamora safe from Thor’s wrath, “stepfather, technically. And she hates him as much as you do.”

“Families can be tough,” Thor said kindly as he placed a hand on Gamora’s shoulder, “Before my father died, he told me that I had a half-sister…”

“That he imprisoned in Hel,” Thor continued as Quill walked around them, “and then she returned home and stabbed me in the eye. So I had to kill her. That’s life though, isn’t it, I guess. Goes round and round and… I feel your pain.”

“I feel your pain as well,” Quill said out of jealousy, “because… I mean, its not a competition but I’ve been through a lot.” 

“My father killed my mother,” Quill continued as Thor slurped his soup(?), “and then I had to kill my father.”

“That was hard,” Quill continued making rocket sigh, “probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I came out with both my eyes, which was…”

“I need a hammer,” Thor said indicating he wasn’t even listening, “not a spoon.”

He then walked over to the pod with the intention of taking it.

“How do I open this thing?” Thor asked as he bent towards a panel on the wall, “Is there some sort of, uh… a four-digit code, maybe? Maybe a birthdate.”

“Uh,” Rocket asked in suspicion. “What are you doing?”

“Taking your pod,” Thor answered honestly. Quill then cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

“No, you’re not,” quill said in a deep voice attracting everyone’s attention, “You will not be taking our pod today, sir.”

“Uh,” Rocket asked, “Quill, are you making your voice deeper?”

“No,” Quill said.

“You are,” Drax said in amusement, “You’re imitating the god-man. It’s weird.”

“No,” Quill said as he turned back to him, “I’m not.”

“He just did it again,” antenna lady gasped.

“This is my voice,” Quill tried. Then his attention was on Thor when the god had thumped down to his level.

“Are you mocking me?” Thor asked as he stared at Quill.

“Are you mocking me?” Quill asked back.

“Stop it,” Thor said, “You did it again.”

“He’s trying to copy me,” Quill said as he turned towards the others.

“I need you to stop doing that,” Thor said.

“Enough!” Gamora said loudly.

“He’s doing it first,” Thor said.

“We need to stop Thanos,” Gamora reminded them, “Which means we need to find out where he’s going next.”

“Knowhere,” Thor said as he walked passed Gamora.

“He must be going somewhere,” antenna lady said not understanding.

“No, no,” Quill said back to his normal voice, “Knowhere? It’s a place. We’ve been there. It sucks.”

“Excuse me,” Quill said as Thor rooted around in  the fridge, “That’s out food.”

“Not anymore,” Thor said.

“Thor,” Gamora asked, “Why would he go to Knowhere?”

“Because for years,” Thor explained, “The Reality Stone’s been safely stored there with a man called the Collector.”

“If it’s with the Collector, then it’s not safe,” Quill said, “Only an idiot would give that man a stone.”

“Or a genius,” Thor countered.

“How do you know he’s not going for one of the other stones?” Gamora asked.

“There are six stones out there,” Thor explained, “Thanos already has the Power Stone, because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The time and mind stone are safe on Earth. They’re with the Avengers.”

“The Avengers?” Quill asked confused.

“Earth’s mightiest heroes,” Thor explained.

“Like Kevin Bacon?” antenna lady asked.

“He may be on the team,” Thor said, “I don’t know. I haven’t been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one’s ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore Thanos can’t get it. Therefore he’s going to Knowhere.”

“Hence he’ll be getting the Reality Stone,” Thor continued as Gamora looked at Quill, “You’re welcome.”

“Then we have to go to Knowhere now,” Gamora said.

“Wrong,” Thor said as he walked towards a wall, “Where we have to go is Nidavellir.”

“That’s a made-up word,” Drax accused.

“All words are made up,” Thor countered.

“Nidavellir is real?” Rocket asked interested, “Seriously? That place is a legend.”

“They make the most powerful, horrific weapons,” chuckled Rocket, “to ever torment the universe.”

“I would very much like to go there, please,” Rocket said as Thor walked up.

“The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you,” Thor said.

“Rabbit?” Rocket asked confused.

“Only Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need,” Thor said.

“I assume you’re the captain, sir,” Thor added to Rocket.

“You’re very perceptive,” Rocket responded.

“You seem like a noble leader,” Thor said, “Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?”

“Let me just ask the captain,” Rocket said, “Oh, wait a second, it’s me! Yeah. I’ll go.”

“Wonderful!” Thor said.

“Uh, except for that I’m the captain,” Quill objected.

“Quiet,” Thor said.

“That’s my backpack,” Quill said to Rocket.

“Go sit down,” Rocket ordered.

“Look,” Quill said irritated as he walked forward, “This is my ship and I’m not goin’ to… wait, what kinda weapon are we talkin’ about here?”

“The Thanos-killing kind,” Thor said after he turned to look at Quill.

“Don’t you think we should all have a weapon like that?” Quill asked.

“No,” Thor said, “You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness.”

“Is it weird that I want to do it even more now?” Rocket asked.

“Mmm,” Thor responded, “a little bit, yeah.”

“If we don’t go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone… he’ll be too powerful to stop,” Gamora reminded them as she walked up behind Quill.

“He already is,” Thor said.

“I got it figured out,” Rocket said, “We got to ships and a large assortment of morons.  So me and Groot will go with the pirate angel here. And the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool.”

“So cool,” Thor agreed as he turned back towards the pod.

“For the record,” Quill said as Rocket began heading to the pod as well, “I know you’re only going with him because it’s where Thanos isn’t.”

“You know,” Rocket warned, “you really shouldn’t talk to your captain that way Quill.” 

“Come on Groot,” Rocket said prompting Groot to follow him.

“Put that game down,” Rocket added, “You’ll rot your brain.”

Quill watched unhappily as Groot, Rocket, and Thor strapped themselves into the pod and prepared to take off.

“I bid you farewell and good luck, morons,” Thor said, “Bye.”

They then dropped out of the Milano and blasted off through space.

**Meanwhile, with Soron…**

After Bruce had made his call, Soron waited with him for Captain America to arrive. Deadpool had gone back to his apartment cause he had a date with some chick named Vanessa. The silver guy on the other hand stuck around while Negasonic Teenage Warhead went home to inform the X-men of the crisis.

“So,” the silver guy said as he looked down at Soron, “Where are you from?”

“Another Earth,” Soron replied as he took the time to look over his new katana, “and that’s all I’m going to say about my past.”

“It can’t be any worse than Wade’s,” the silver guy reasoned.

“Listen tinman,” Soron said in annoyance, “I’m not going to tell you any more of my past.”

“Do not call me tinman,” the silver guy said with a frown, “I am called Colossus.”

“Why are you called that?” Soron asked, “Do you eat too much donuts, or are you compensating for something?”

“It’s probably cause of his size Soron,” Bruce said before Colossus could respond, “I mean look at him. He’s a giant.”

“He has nothing on the Hulk though,” Soron said.

“Oh yeah,” Bruce agreed, “Hulk has him beat.”

“You do know that I can hear you, da?” Colossus asked.

“Da,” Soron replied. Before anything more could be said the quinjet arrived. Soron sheathed his sword and crossed his arms as the gangway/ramp was lowered. They saw a man leave the jet was a man with blonde or brown hair and had a beard too. His apparel consisted of the same captain america suit as always, but this time it was more black than anything.

“Hello Bruce,” Captain America said once he reached them, “It’s been a while.”

“Too long,” Bruce said, “Listen Steve. Vision is in danger. Thanos is after the gem that’s in his head.”

“I have an idea of where he is and how to find him,” Steve said as he turned to the jet. However, he stopped when he saw that Bruce didn’t budge.

“You’re not coming?” Steve asked.

“No,” Bruce said, “I need to warn others about Thanos. I think I’ll start with Rhodey.”

“I’ll go,” Soron spoke up, “I’m not much for chit chat anyway.”

“Who are you?” Steve asked.

“He’s a friend of Thor’s,” Bruce explained, “And he’s Asgardian.”

“Well then,” Steve said as he looked at Soron, “Any friend of Thor’s is a friend of mine. Welcome aboard.”

“I’ll go with Dr. Banner,” Colossus said, “Besides, I won’t leave New York till I get some things done.”

Steve nodded once before he made his way up the ramp and Soron followed Steve up without even responding to Colossus.

**Later, in Scotland…**

Vision and Wanda Maximoff were walking down a dark street in Scotland before they had to return to their teams. Neither were thrilled at the idea cause that’d mean that they’d become enemies once more. Vision wore a human disguise, and Wanda wore dark clothes and a stocking cap on her head.

“So there’s a 10:00 a.m. to Glasgow,” Wanda said as they walked, “which would give us more time together before you went back.”

“What if I miss that train?” Vision asked.

“There’s an 11:00,” Wanda replied as she came to a stop.

“What if I missed all the trains?” Vision asked as he stopped in front of her, “What if this time, I didn’t go back?”

“But you gave Stark your word,” Wanda reminded him.

“I’d rather give it to you,” Vision said.

“Well,” Wanda reminded him again, “there are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises.”

“Not to each other,” Vision said. He then paused before he added, “Wanda. For two years, we’ve stolen these moments… trying to see if this could work and… I don’t know.”

He then stammered before he decided to just say what was on his mind.

“You know what,” Vision said, “I’m just gonna speak for myself. *stammers* I think…”

“It works,” Wanda said.

“It works,” Vision finished.

“It works,” Wanda repeated.

“Stay,” Vision requested, “Stay with me.”

Wanda’s face fell and that caused Vision to get worried.

“Or not,” Vision said quickly as Wanda walked towards the front of a store, “If I’m overstepping…”

When he saw what she was looking at he took a few steps closer in order to watch news footage of the attack on New York.

“What are they?” Wanda gasped.

“What the stone was warning me about,” Vision said grimly. He then grabbed Wanda’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“I have to go,” Vision said.

“No,” Wanda said afraid, “Vision. Vision, if that’s true then maybe going isn’t the best idea.”

“Wanda, I…” began Vision before he cried out in pain as an alien spear protruded from his front as he was raised into the air.

“Vision!” Wanda cried out.

Vision’s attacker then through him onto the ground before looking at Wanda who had cried out. Wanda prepared an attack, but was quickly blasted by the ugly alien woman Soron met on Thor’s former ship. The blast sent her flying through a shop window which attracted Vision’s attention. He was unable to do anything as he was rolled onto his back and the spear was stabbed into his forehead in order to remove the infinity gem. Vision cried out in inexplicable agony. The alien grunted before both of the aliens were blasted back by Wanda who had gotten back onto their feet.

Wanda jumped out of the store and flew both her and Vision away from the aliens. As soon as she landed, she used her power to bring Vision to her.

**A few minutes later…**

Vision half walked half leaned on Wanda as she walked him away from the alien attackers.

“The blade,” Vision said as Wanda set him down against a wall, “It stopped me from phasing.”

“Is that even possible?” Wanda asked as she used her power to fix him.

“It isn’t supposed to be,” Vision said.

“My systems are failing,” Vision added in a distorted voice.

“I’m beginning to think we should have stayed in bed,” Vision said back in his normal voice.

Suddenly, the alien that had stabbed him charged and grabbed Vision after knocking Wanda away.

“Vis!” Wanda called out.

Vision flew them around and knocked them into things, but Wanda had other things to worry about. The ugly woman had arrived and swung her spear at Wanda. Fortunately, the pillar Wanda was behind was thick enough to stop the swipes twice. Wanda had to go on the defensive with her power as the alien woman attacked and attacked and attacked.

**With Vision…**

Vision was pinned against a wall and the goblin-like alien was snarling at him.

“Give up the stone and she lives,” the goblin alien said as it twisted something inside of Vision’s wound. Vision’s only response was to grab the goblin and fly them across the street into a building knocking them both out of the sky and onto a roof.

Wanda was still on the defensive, but inevitably she was sent flying a few yards away. When she had landed she rolled onto her back just in time to use her power to stop the ugly lady’s spear from hacking into her face. Vision was currently winning against the goblin alien, but after he through the alien the tides turned against him. The goblin alien got onto its feet in time to block the orange laser Vision fired out of the mind gem. Eventually, the alien was able to redirect a laser back into Vision knocking him back. That caused him to cry out in pain which prompted Wanda to bend backwards and use her power to send the alin into a truck which one of Vision’s lasers had exploded and set on fire.

Wanda flew up to the rooftop which attracted the goblin’s attention.

“Hands off,” Wanda said before blasting the alien back into the building and down onto the floor below. Wanda grabbed Vision and flew them off, but the ugly lady fired a blast from her spear knocking them out of the sky. They fell into a train station and skidded on the floor. Surprisingly, Wanda was the first one up.

“Come on,” Wanda said as she helped Vision up, “you gotta get up.”

“You gotta get up,” Wanda said as Vision stumbled, “Come on. Hey.”

“Hey,” Wanda said as Vision fell down, “We have to go.”

“Please,” Vision said as he placed a hand on Wanda’s face, “Please leave.”

“You asked me to stay,” Wanda reminded vision for the third time that night, “I’m staying.”

“Please,” Vision said. Suddenly, the goblin alien fell through the roof attracting Wanda’s attention. The next second later the ugly lady did the same as the goblin. Wanda stood up and prepared to fight as the two aliens walked towards her. However, the ugly lady’s attention was caught by something behind a train that was speeding past. Wanda also looked to see what was there out of curiosity. As soon as the train passed, the ugly lady through her spear. However, much to her surprise the spear was caught as the figure dodged before grabbing it. He then walked into the light revealing himself to be Steve Rogers aka Captain America. As they looked at him, the lady was kicked away by the Falcon who flew in to the rescue. Falcon turned around and flew back towards the goblin alien pressed a button on his arm piece and fired three rockets which glew red at the goblin.

Steve threw the spear as the goblin alien was deflecting the rockets. He missed the alien, but that wasn’t his target. Instead his target was Black widow aka Natasha Romanoff who was wearing black and had blonde hair who caught the spear as she ran at the goblin alien. She slid on her knees and slashed at the alien causing it to fall down on one knee for a second. It turned around and swung at her, but she turned around as well and stabbed it in the chest. Soron came falling down and beheaded the alien with his katana as he slashed down while falling. He then stood up as the head fell off with a look of pain and shock on it. The lady came flying in with her spear, but Steve rolled in and blocked it with the goblin’s. He hoisted up on the spear making it point up before turning the goblin’s spear against her. However, she dodged it at the same time as she dodged Natasha’s attack. She attacked both Natasha and Steve at the same time. Suddenly, she was knocked back when Soron used his earthquake power on her. She skidded to a stop next to her fallen cohort. She rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled to the headless corpse and glared at them.

“We don’t wanna kill you,” Natasha said, “but we will.”

“You’ll never get the chance again,” the ugly lady said. She then pressed a button on the corpse and a beam of blue light appeared. She was then sucked up into a donut ship similar to the one that belonged to Ebony Maw and the spear that Steve had in his hand shot up as well.

“No!” Soron yelled, “son of a motherfucking bitch! I almost had her!”

“What’s his problem?” Falcon asked.

“He’s Asgardian,” Steve said.

“So,” Falcon said, “Thor never cussed out when enemies escaped.”

“That’s because they never escaped him when he was working with us,” Steve said.

“No,” Soron said getting their attention, “I wanted to kill the bitch, because she helped her father kill all of the Asgardians! I only survived because I ran into the bifrost pillar of light that Heimdall summoned! I was a coward! This was my chance to redeem myself!”

“You’ll have another chance,” Steve said consolingly, “I have a feeling this isn’t the last we’ll see of her.”

They then walked over to Wanda and Vision as both Soron and Natasha sheathed their weapons.

“Can you stand?” Falcon asked. Falcon then helped Wanda pick up Vision.

“Thank you, Captain,” Vision said to Steve. Steve then nodded once.

“Let’s get you on the jet,” Steve said as he turned around.

“Who’s the new guy?” Wanda asked.

“Thor’s replacement,” Natasha said.

“Replacement?” Wanda asked in confusion.

“It’s a long story,” Falcon grunted.

“Fill you in on the way,” Steve said.

**A minute later, in the quinjet…**

Natasha pressed the button to close the quinjet’s ramp as the jet took off into the air.

“Now, I thought we had a deal,” Natasha said to Wanda.

“Stay close,” Natasha continued as she walked to the cockpit of the quinjet, “check in, don’t take any chances.”

“I’m sorry,” apologized Wanda, “we just wanted time.”

“Where to Cap?” Falcon asked.

“Home,” Cap said.

**Meanwhile, on the Milano…**

Gamora sat there staring at a jewel embedded double sided switchblade as she remembered the last day she saw her birth parents.

“Gamora,” said Quill from where he was, “Do you know if these are the grenades that are the blow-off-your-junk kind or the gas kind?”

“Because I was thinking about hanging a couple on my belt right here,” Quill continued as he walked up to her, “But I don’t want to if they’re the-”

“I need to ask a favor,” Gamora interrupted.

“Yeah,” Quill said, “sure.”

“One way or another,” Gamora said, “the path that we’re on leads to Thanos.”

“Which is what the grenades are for,” Quill said, “Uh, I’m sorry. What’s the favor?”

“If things go wrong…” Gamora said slowly, “If Thanos gets me… I want you to promise me… you’ll kill me.”

“What?” Quill asked confused and not liking what she was asking.

“I know something he doesn’t,” Gamora said as she walked to the other wall, “and if he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk.”

“What do you know?” Quill asked.

“If I tell you,” Gamora said without looking at him, “you’d know too.”

“If its so important,” quill said as he walked up to her, “Shouldn’t I?”

“Only if you want to die,” Gamora said.

“Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario,” Quill asked unhappily.

“Just…” Gamora said as she walked closer to him, “trust me. And possibly kill me.”

“I mean,” Quill said, “I’d like to. I really would. But you…”

Gamora then sighed as she placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“Swear to me,” Gamora whispered. She then shuddered before she added, “Swear to me on your mother.”

“Okay,” Quill said as he caressed a finger on her face for a second, “Okay.”

She then brought her face to his and kissed him which he returned. Suddenly, they heard a loud crunching which stopped them from snogging. They looked to their side and saw Drax chomping on chips.

“Oh. Dude,” Quill asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

“An hour,” Drax said.

“An hour?” Quill asked confused.

“Are you serious?” Gamora asked.

“I’ve mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still…” Drax explained, “That I become invisible to the eye. Watch.”

He then slowly pulled out a chip and slowly brought it to his mouth where he chomped on it.

“You’re eating a zarg-nut,” Quill said.

“But my movement,” Drax said, “was so slow… that its imperceptible.”

Gamora and Drax shook their heads meaning that Drax was wrong.

“Mmmm, No,” Gamora said.

“I’m sure I’m invisible,” Drax said.

“Hi, drax,” antenna lady said as she walked into the room.

“Damn it,” Drax said before he walked off when he realized he was still visible.

**Later, at Knowhere…**

They flew the Milano slowly into the head’s eyehole and saw the destruction of the place as well as the fact it was abandoned.

“This place looks deserted,” Quill said as he slowly flew the Milano.

“I’m reading movement,” Drax reported, “in the third quadrant.”

“Yep,” Quill confirmed, “I’m picking that up too.”

After a few minutes of silence quill found a place they could land and did just that. Once they reached the Collector’s place they stayed all stealthy-like as to not attract unwanted attention.

“I don’t have it,” The Collector said as Quill led them closer into the building.

“Everyone in the galaxy knows you’d sell your own brother…” Thanos said as Quill led them further in, “If you thought it would add even the slightest trinket… to your pathetic collection.”

Quill then held up a closed fist indicating they should stop, but nobody followed the command. Instead they walked passed him.

“I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan,” Thanos said as Gamora slowly peeked around the corner and saw Thanos walking to him, “Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering.”

“I told you,” the Collector strained as Thanos stepped on him, “I sold it. Why would I lie?”

“I imagine it’s like breathing for you,” Thanos said as he bent down towards the man.

“Like suicide,” the Collector said.

“You do understand,” Thanos smiled, “not even you would surrender something so precious.”

“I didn’t know what it was,” the Collector tried.

“Then you’re more of a fool than I took you for,” Thanos said as he straightened up.

“It’s him,” Drax said as he glared at Thanos.

“Last chance, charlatan,” Thanos said as he tortured Tivan, “Where’s the stone?”

“Today…” Drax said as Quill tried to orally stop him, “he pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter.”

“Drax, wait,” Quill tried as Drax removed his knives from their scabbards, “Not yet, not yet, not yet. Drax.”

However, Drax ignored Quill and walked forward. Quill hurried up quietly till he was in front of Drax.

“Drax, Drax, Drax,” Quill tried to reason with him, “Listen to me. He doesn’t have the stone yet. If we get it, then we can stop him.”

“We have to get the stone first,” Quill said as Drax looked at him, “Yeah.”

“No,” Drax said, “No. For Ovette, for Camaria.”

Drax then tried to charge at Thanos with quill barely stopping him, but antenna lady placed her hand on Drax and commanded him to sleep. The result was him thudding on the floor… loudly. They quickly got out of Thanos’ line of sight, but Thanos wasn’t stupid enough to fall for that. Thanos picked up tivan and through him in a glass case before walking in the direction of the Guardians.

“Okay,” Quill said as he pulled out his blasters, “Gamora, Mantis, you go right.”

Gamora then stood up and headed towards Thanos.

“The other right,” Quill whispered at Gamora. However, Gamora had already ran at thanos, lept at him and slashed with her sword. She slashed twice, but the third time Thanos caught her sword and then snapped it like a twig. He reached for her, but Gamora stabbed her broken sword into Thanos’ neck. Shen then stabbed her double sided switchblade into Thanos’ chest. She moved backwards as she removed her broken blade from his neck and prepared for him to come at her. However, Thanos merely looked down at the knife that was in his chest and grabbed it.

“Why?” Thanos asked before he collapsed onto the ground groaning the whole way. Gamora lowered her sword as she cried out of grief.

“Why you, daughter?” Thanos asked from his spot on the ground. He then held out his right hand as Gamora sobbed allowing her sword to clatter onto the ground. She then knelt onto the ground as her legs had turned to jelly and sobbed while she watched Thanos’s arm flopped onto the ground indicating he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually not the end of the Infinity War arc btw.


	19. Infinity War Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter continues from where the previous one left off. Soron and Daisy reunite. Venom the symbiotic alien and it's host Eddie Brock from the Venom movie make their first appearance.

Infinity War Part 4

 

As Gamora cried she held out her hand to touch Thanos' still form while the Collector moved his face towards her to watch the whole thing from inside the box Thanos put him in.

"That was quick," Star Lord said a little disappointed as Drax began standing up from the floor.

"Magnificent!" the Collector yelled after giving an applause, "Magnificent! Magnificent!"

"Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter?" asked the voice of Thanos shocking everyone. Gamora looked up from the dead Thanos as she looked for the source of the voice.

"In my heart," Thanos continued, "I knew you still cared."

Suddenly, everything around them began vanishing and in its place was an actually destroyed Knowhere. Everything was on fire and even the Collector vanished.

"But no one ever knows for sure," Thanos continued.

"Reality is often disappointing," Thanos continued as Gamora turned around.

"That is," Thanos said as he appeared walking towards Gamora, "it was."

"Now…" Thanos said while staring at the Infinity Gauntlet after he came to a stop, "reality can be whatever I want."

"You know I'd come," Gamora realized with her eyes still wet with tears.

"I counted on it," Thanos confirmed, "There's something we need to discuss, little one."

Gamora then grabbed her sword from the floor, but was prevented from picking it up as Thanos picked her up causing her pain.

"Thanos!" Drax yelled as he bared his two knives. He then ran at Thanos, but before he could get there Thanos grinned as he turned Drax into shattered stone with the reality gem. Thanos then blasted the reality gem at Mantis turning her into some kind of flat thing.

"Let her go, Grimace," Star Lord said as he walked out from his hiding place with one of his quadblasters in his hands.

"Peter," Gamora said.

"I told you to go right," Star Lord said to Gamora without looking away from Thanos.

"Now?" Gamora said beginning to cry, "Really?"

"You let her go!" Star Lord yelled angrily.

"Ah," Thanos said seeing how Gamora was looking at Peter and how Star Lord was looking at him, "the boyfriend."

"No," Star Lord said, "I like to think of myself as a Titan-killing, long-term booty call. Let her go."

"Peter," Gamora said now that she had gotten control of her emotions.

"I'm gonna blow that nutsack of a chin right off your face," Star Lord said with murder in his eyes.

"Not him," Gamora said attracting Quill's attention. However, Star Lord didn't aim his gun at her and kept it trained on Thanos.

"You promised," Gamora reminded him, "you promised."

Star Lord never breaks promises when he can help it, and he knew that she wouldn't have requested him to promise if it wasn't imperative. That's why he lowered his gun and aimed it at Gamora instead.

"Oh, daughter," Thanos said disappointed, "you expect too much from him."

"She's asked," Thanos said as he cocked his head to one side, "hasn't she?"

"Do it," Thanos said, but when Peter didn't he said, "Mmm."

"Do it!" Thanos yelled as he pushed Gamora closer to the blaster making her yelp.

"I told you to go right," Peter repeated as he stared at Gamora.

"I love you more than anything," Gamora said sadly.

"I love you too," Quill said. After some rapid breathing, Quill closed his eyes to keep himself from watching the love of his life die as he pulled the trigger. However, instead of the usual laser coming out of the blaster, bubbles came from the barrel and floated upwards. Star Lord opened his eyes in time to see his blaster become bubbles as well.

"I like him," Thanos said pleased before he activated the space gem and created a portal behind them which he pulled Gamora through. Peter stared in disbelief at where the portal was as Drax slowly got back to his feet as reality began returning to normal. Same went for Mantis as Peter bent down to pick up Gamora's sword.

**At the Avengers HQ…**

The Quinjet flew down to the ground and landed. Inside the building, an African American man was listening to holographic images of a douchebag secretary that hates beings with superheroes that aren't under his control intensely.

"Still no word from Vision?" Ross asked.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh," the man said as he looked away.

"On a stolen Quinjet," Ross said, "with four of the world's most wanted criminals."

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that," the man said finally standing up for his friends as he took a few steps forward with his recently healed legs, "right, sir?"

"My god, Rhodes," Ross said annoyed, "your talent for hoseshit rivals my own."

"If it weren't for those accords," Rhodes said, "Vision would've been right here."

"I remember your signature on those papers, colonel," Ross said as he walked towards him.

"That's right," Rhodes said, "and I'm pretty sure I paid for that."

"You have second thoughts?" Ross asked.

"Not anymore," Rhodes said. He then looked to his left and Ross did the same. They both saw Black widow and Captain America walking down the hallway with Vision and Scarlet Witch behind them. There was also a blonde man that had a katana strapped to his back walking by Falcon.

"Mr. Secretary," Cap said as he came to a stop.

"You got some nerve," Ross said as he stepped towards them, "I'll give you that."

"You could use some of that right now," Black Widow advised him.

"The world's on fire," Ross said as he walked to stand in front of Cap, "and you think all is forgiven?"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness," Cap said, "and I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way… we'll fight you too."

"What about you, son?" Ross asked the new guy.

"I'm Team Cap through and through," the new guy said as he stepped forward, "You see, on my Earth… Cap was a hero. He destroyed Hydra single handedly as he died. The Nazi's stood down. However, after america elected an idiot to be president… humanity invaded Asgard and enslaved the Asgardians. Killed all of the men and used the women like they did cows. Sure, the asgardian women weren't eaten… but they were milked and raped. Including my own mother, and one of the men that participated in it… was you. So, if you think that I'm going to side with the bastard who raped my people… you got another thing coming."

"Arrest them," Ross said as he turned towards Rhodes.

"All over it," Rhodes said before he ended the call with Ross.

"That's a court-martial," Rhodes said after a few beeps were heard once the holograms faded away.

"It's great to see you Cap," Rhodes said with his hand up as Cap walked down the two stairs to shake his hand. The others also began walking down the steps.

"You too Rhodey," Cap said. After all the meet and greets had been done Rhodey turned to look at the new guy.

"So," Rhodey said, "where'd they find you, and who are you?"

"I'm Soron MacLeod, and I was with some guy called Bruno… Bruise…" Soron said trying to remember the name.

"Bruce?" Black Widow asked.

"Yeah," Soron said, "That's it. Bruce."

"What was all that stuff about another Earth?" Rhodey asked but when Soron ignored him he said as he took in their images, "wow, you guys… really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years."

"Yeah," Falcon said, "the hotels weren't exactly five star."

"Uh," said a voice, "I think you look great."

They all looked to see who spoke and saw Bruce walking towards them.

"Yeah," Bruce said, "I'm back."

Black Widow immediately walked towards him and slapped him… hard.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaimed as he massaged his face, "what was that for?!"

"Four years!" Black Widow yelled, "you left me alone for four years! Where the hell did you go?!"

"Okay," Bruce said trying to calm her down, "I wasn't the one who left you, it was the Hulk."

"Same thing!" Black Widow said angrily.

"Not anymore," Bruce said, "I spent two years inside of the Hulk on some gladiator planet. Hulk wouldn't let me come out, and when I did I thought of only going home."

"Hulk wouldn't go back to being you?" Black Widow asked calmer.

"Yeah," Bruce said, "then Thor found me, and I agreed to help him save Asgard… I think we failed. After that, our ship was attacked and I was sent home by Heimdall. Katana boy over there jumped in with me."

"It took two years to fail at saving Thor's home?" Black Widow asked skeptically.

"No," Bruce said, "I think time on that gladiator planet is irregular. Sometimes it's faster, and other times it's slower."

"Oh," Black Widow said, "As far as excuses go… that's pretty good."

"So you forgive me?" Bruce asked with hope.

"Yes," Black Widow sighed, "But that doesn't mean we're ever going to become a thing again."

**A few minutes later…**

Bruce and Soron had just finished telling them everything they knew about the battle in New York.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes asked.

"Not likely," Soron snorted, "Thanos will probably kill them all."

"If they do," Scarlet Witch said, "they can clearly find us."

"We need all hands on deck," Bruce spoke up, "Where's Clint?"

"After the whole accords situation," Natasha explained, "he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest."

"Who's Scott?" Soron and Bruce asked in unison.

"Ant-Man," Cap replied.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" Bruce and Soron asked in unison again. Rhodey nodded confirming it.

"Okay, look," Bruce said, "Thanos has the biggest army in the universe… and he is not gonna stop until he gets… Vision's stone."

"Then we have to protect it," Black Widow said as she took a few steps forward.

"No," Vision countered, "we have to destroy it."

"How?" Soron asked skeptically, "none of us are exactly wielding power as strong as the big bang."

"I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head," Vision explained as everyone looked at him, "about its nature. But also its composition. Soron's right about the power needed to destroy it, however I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source…"

"Something very similar to its own signature, perhaps…" Vision continued as he walked towards Wanda, "it's molecular integrity could fail."

"Yeah," Scarlet said unhappy about where this was going, "and you with it. We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way," Vision said to her, "to be certain that Thanos can't get it."

"That's too high a price," Wanda said causing Vision to shake his head.

"Only you have the power to pay it," Vision said as he put his hands on the sides of her face. Scarlet Witch just walked away from him at that.

"Thanos threatens half the universe," Vision said to everyone, "one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

"But it should," Cap said looking up, "we don't trade lives, Vision."

"Captain," Vision reminded him, "70 years ago, you laid down your life… to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different."

Cap took a few steps forward to speak, but stopped when Bruce spoke.

"Because," Bruce said gaining their attention, "You might have a choice."

"Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays," Bruce explained, "Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying vision isn't just the stone?" Scarlet Witch asked with hope.

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone…" Bruce explained as he turned to look at her, "there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts."

"Can we do that?" Black Widow asked.

"Not me," Bruce admitted, "Not here."

"Well," Rhodey said, "You better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just gonna let you have your old rooms back."

"None of this will matter of Thanos gets the Time stone," Soron spoke up finally, "Even if we do destroy that stone in or out of Vision's head, Thanos will just rewind time till he gets the stone."

"Then we'll have to go on the assumption that he doesn't retrieve it," Cap said as he too spoke up, "also, I have an idea of where we can go."

**At Wakanda…**

A Wakandan man and woman were walking on a hill towards the city as they talked. The city was fairly advanced even though the woman carried a spear with her.

"The Kingsguard," the woman said, "and the Dora Milaje have been alerted."

"And the border Tribe?" the man asked.

"Those that are left," the woman replied.

"Send word to the Jabari as well," the man said, "M'Baku likes a good fight."

"And what of this one?" the woman asked after she said something in Xhosa.

"This one may be tired of war," the man said, "but the White Wolf has rested long enough."

As soon as they arrived one of the warriors placed a high-tech equipment case onto the cart that things were being tossed to. The warrior opened it and then walked away allowing a long-haired american man with only one arm to walk up to it revealing a vibranium arm.

"Where's the fight?" the man asked.

"On its way," the Wakandan man said.

**On Ebony Maw's Donut ship…**

Doctor Strange was currently floating in midair while on the ship with really sharp metallic looking objects pointed at him. He woke up and groaned softly as he looked around. He then looked up and saw the telekinetic alien.

"In all the time I've served Thanos…" Ebony Maw said as he walked towards Strange, "I have never failed him."

"If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan…" Maw continued, "with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person… there would be judgement."

One of the floating blades then proceeded to stab into Strange's left cheek glowing as it made contact with his skin causing him to groan in pain.

"Give me…" Ebony Maw said as Strange grunted in pain, "the stone."

More of the blades floated closer to him, and some of them stabbed towards the area the Eye of Agamotto was which glowed showing the protective shield Strange put on it.

**Elsewhere in the ship…**

Iron Man sneaking around as stealthily he can in side of his nanotech suit as he looked for Doctor Strange. He looked down to the floor of the ship as he was in the rafters more or less, and was startled by Doctor's Strange's sentient cloak which tapped on his shoulder causing him to aim his left repulsor at it.

"Wow," Tony said as he lowered his arm, "you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?"

"Yeah, uh," said Spider-Man as he lowered himself down from the ceiling on a web rope behind Tony, "speaking of loyalty…"

"What the…" Tony began as Spider-Man dropped to the floor.

"I know what you're going to say," Spider-Man said as the mask vanished into the suit.

"You should not be here," Tony said disappointed in Peter.

"I was gonna go home," Peter began.

"I don't wanna hear it," Tony interrupted.

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way," Peter continued.

"And now I gotta hear it," Tony said unhappily.

"And kinda stuck to the side of the ship," continued Peter, "and this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way."

"God damn it," Tony muttered as he looked down.

"So, if anything," Peter finished, "it's kinda your fault that I'm here."

"What did you just say?" Tony asked a little irritated at the accusation as he looked up again.

"I take that back," Peter stuttered, "and now, I'm here in space."

"Yeah," Tony agreed as he stepped forward, "right where I didn't want you to be."

"This isn't Coney Island," Tony said once he got close enough to look down on Peter," this isn't a field trip."

"This is a one-way ticket," Tony continued, "you hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"No," Peter said, "I did think this through."

"You could not have possibly thought this through," Tony said not believing him as Peter repeated himself.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man…" Peter reasoned, "if there's no neighborhood."

Tony just looked at him trying to figure out what Peter was saying.

"Okay," Peter admitted, "that didn't really make sense but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Made sense to us," said a voice from above them. They both jumped as a big figure with white eyes and sharp teeth looked down on them.

"What the hell is that?!" Tony exclaimed as he aimed his repulsors at it.

"How should I know?" Peter asked.

The creature then dropped to where they were standing and stood up to his full height.

"We," the creature said, "Are. Venom."

"Okay," Tony said slowly, "You said who you are, but WHAT are you?"

Instead of answering the black creature vanished and in its place was a man that looked like Tom Hardy.

"Sorry if we scared you," the man said apologetically, "I keep telling him that creeping up on the good guys isn't ideal if one wants to ally oneself with them."

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Eddie," the man said holding out his hand, "Eddie Brock."

"What are you doing?" asked the voice of venom inside Eddie's head.

"I'm holding out my hand," Eddie responded, "it's what people do when they greet others. It's the polite thing."

"Yes," Tony said without lowering his repulsors, "we know."

"I was talking to Venom," Eddie said.

"Wait," Peter said finally recognizing the man, "You're the guy that was trying to bring down… what's his face… you know, the guy with the crashed rocket."

"Yep," Eddie said, "that's me."

"How'd you get the black thing?" Tony asked finally recognizing the man.

"It's a long story," Eddie said, "and I have the feeling we don't have time for such a story."

"Okay," Tony said agreeing, "your significant other isn't going to turn against us, is it? How'd you get on the ship anyhow?"

"I'll make sure of it," Eddie replied, "And Venom got us up here. We saw the donut ship and immediately went rushing towards it. I'm not really sure how else to explain it."

"Good enough for me," Tony said lowering his repulsors, "If I can work alongside the Hulk then I can do so with a slimy creature."

"Come on," Tony said turning around, "We got a situation."

They then followed him to the edge and looked down to the ground.

"See him down there?" Tony asked pointing at Doctor Strange, "He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go."

"I say we skip the plan and just attack," Venom said

"Venom wants to rush in and attack," Eddie informed them.

"Um," Peter said as he thought long and hard of what they could do, "okay, okay, uh…"

He then stood up and looked at everyone except the cloak which was floating behind him.

"Okay," Peter asked, "Did you guys ever see this really old movie, Aliens?"

Eddie grinned as he had an idea of what Peter was planning. Tony just looked at him confused.

**With Doctor Strange…**

Doctor Strange was screaming in pain as he was being impaled by more and more of the needle like blades.

"Painful," Ebony Maw asked, "aren't they."

"They were originally designed for microsurgery," Ebony Maw explained as Strange looked at him, "and any one of them…"

He was interrupted by a loud thud from behind him. He slowly turned around, and when he did, he saw Iron Man standing there with his helmet reformed.

"Could end your friend's life in an instant," Ebony Maw finished as he stared at Tony.

"I gotta tell you," Iron Man admitted, "He's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy."

Ebony Maw then began using his telekinesis to control an object as he took a few steps forward.

"You've saved nothing," Maw said as he picked up more objects, "Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah," Iron Man admitted, "but the kid's seen more movies."

He then fired a shoulder rocket at the wall forcing ebony Maw to get sucked out of the hole alongside all of the floating objects. Doctor Strange also went rushing towards the hole. However, his cloak managed to get to him in time and anchored him for as long as it could. However, he slipped from the cloak. Just before he could get jettisoned out of the ship into space, a large black thing tackled him away from the hole. Iron Man quickly used some sort of spray in his armor to start sealing the hole before they could get sucked out. As soon as that was done Venom got up allowing Doctor Strange to do so as well.

"Hey," Spider-Man said as he lowered himself to the floor with a web rope, "we haven't officially met."

However, the cloak and Doctor Strange ignored him as Tony caused his suit to go back into the chest device while walking towards the controls.

"We gotta turn the ship around," Doctor Strange said.

"Yeah," Tony said sarcastically, "now he wants to run. Great plan."

"We should fight!" Venom stated.

"What the hell is that?" Doctor Strange asked, "I get that it's another forced acquaintance of yours Stark, but what is it."

"I have no idea," Tony admitted, "It never told me. All it said was 'we are venom.'"

"I'm not running," Doctor Strange said bringing them back on topic, "I want to protect the stone."

"And I want you to thank me," Tony replied as he came to a stop in front of the controls, "Now, go ahead. I'm listening."

"For what?" Doctor Strange asked sarcastically, "nearly blasting me into space?"

"Who just saved your magical ass?" Tony asked as he turned around and pointed at himself, "me."

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet," Doctor Strange said as he walked towards Tony.

"Admit it," Tony said as he turned back around and walked forward then turned to face Strange, "you should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you, you refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life," Strange reminded him, "I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact," Tony reasoned, "We're now in a flying doughnut… billions of miles from Earth with no backup."

"I'm backup," Peter spoke up raising his right hand with his face now revealed.

"No," Tony said waving Peter away, "You're a stowaway, the adults are talking."

"I'm sorry," Doctor Strange said, "I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, you're Ward?"

"No," Peter said immediately.

"I'm Peter," Peter said with his hand raised, "by the way."

"Doctor Strange," Strange returned.

"Oh, you're using our made-up names," Peter immediately said, "um… I'm Spider-Man, then."

"And that thing?" Strange asked nodding towards Venom getting its attention as he walked towards Tony.

"Not sure what that thing is yet," Tony said, "now I think you should know that this ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot.

"Can we control it?" Doctor Strange asked, "Fly us home?"

Tony just remained silent for a few minutes as he was going through things in his head.

"Stark," Strange said.

"Yeah," Tony said looking up.

"Can you get us home?" Strange asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, "I heard you."

He then stood there and silence resumed for a few seconds before he spoke up again.

"I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should," Tony admitted.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos," Strange said sternly as he took a few steps forward, "I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

"What?" Tony said as he walked to Strange, "No. It's you who doesn't understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York, and now he's back. And I don't know what to do. So, I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his… but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So, I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?"

"Alright, Stark," Strange said after a few seconds of thinking, "We go to him. But you have to understand… if it comes to saving you or the kid or the creature or the Time Stone… I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't because the universe depends on it."

"Nice," Tony said content with Strange's response as he patted the wizard's arm, "Good. Moral compass. We're straight."

"Alright kid," Tony said as he walked towards him and tapped each of Peter's shoulder, "you're an Avenger now."

When he turned towards Venom, Venom growled once as Peter smiled.

"Leave us out of your team," Venom said, "we work with only ourselves. This is a one time alliance."

"Okay," Tony said, "I wasn't going to make you an Avenger anyway. I just wanted you to finally tell us what you were."

"I am a Klyntar," Venom said, "from another planet."

"Having an alien to fight aliens," Tony said, "I can work with that."

**Back on Earth…**

Soron was busy practicing with his katana while everyone prepared to head to Wakanda. He didn't even notice as Scarlet Witch walked up. He instinctively turned around and swung downwards. However, he stopped when he saw who it was.

"I didn't have the chance to say it earlier," Scarlet Witch said, "So I'm saying it now. Thank you for coming to our rescue."

"Any chance to fuck with Thanos' plans and I'm in," Soron replied, "I am once again alone in this universe. I am the last Asgardian."

"Are you?" Scarlet Witch asked seeing his rage, hate, and pain before she used her powers to help him see inside of his own mind like she did to the Avengers before she sided with them.

Soron stumbled as he saw everyone he had met dead on the ground and standing over them was a man in a mostly black outfit with a grey and black beard. In his hand was Daisy hanging limply as the man had her shirt clenched in his right hand. In her hand was a charred image of him and her together with smiles on their faces and she had an infant in her arms. As soon as the vision ended he sheathed his katana. He looked at Scarlet Witch with a new expression and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"I'm sorry," Soron said, "I can't join you in this fight. At least not yet. I have somewhere else that I need to be. I'll meet all of you in Wakanda."

With that, he blasted off into the sky using his earthquake powers. As soon as he landed, he ran to the nearest quinjet and sat down in the pilot's seat. However, the dang thing wouldn't activate so he started hammering on it to get it to work.

"The Quinjets only activate for the Avengers," said a male voice behind him. Soron turned around and saw Cap standing there.

"I have to take it," Soron said, "I don't have time to explain…"

"Scarlet Witch already told me," Cap said as he walked forward to the cockpit.

"I just ask that you meet us in Wakanda as soon as possible," Cap said as he activated the ship.

"I rarely ever say this, but," Soron said slowly, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Cap said before he turned around to head to the ramp.

"Good luck," Cap added before he left the Quinjet. As soon as Cap had left, Soron flew the Quinjet into then sky and used its access to the satellites to look for images of Daisy and that man that held her in his hand. It took what felt like hours, but eventually he found them. They were somewhere in New York far from the attack that Thanos' goons committed. He angled the Quinjet towards them and activated the booster. He got there in time to see Daisy rocket herself into the man and try to talk to him. He landed the ship as fast as possible, and then got out without turning the engine off. He next saw Daisy being pulled to the man by some unknown power. The next second later they rocketed into the sky. As they were falling to the ground really fast, Soron rocketed himself towards them. He rammed into the man making him lose concentration. Soron used that to his advantage and rocketed himself and Daisy away from him a bit. They then skidded on the ground with her on top of him.

"Soron?" Daisy asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help," Soron replied.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"If I don't," Soron replied, "He will kill you and everyone else I care about."

"I thought I was just a means to an end," Daisy said confused.

"I did too," Soron admitted, "then someone I recently helped Captain America rescue helped me realize how much I cared about you when I was helping you get off of Sakaar."

"Isn't that sweet," said an insane voice, "He came here to be with you. Well, now he can die alongside you."

Daisy and Soron were then wrenched from the ground by an invisible force and were forced to stare at the man.

"Thought you were the only one with your power, Daisy," the man said as he stared at Soron, "I gotta admit… I didn't see this coming. You an inhuman too?"

"No," Soron said as he glared with hate at the man.

"Then what are you?" the man asked.

"I," soron said as he charged up a shockwave blast, "Am. The. God. Of. Earthquakes!"

With that, he used a move similar to force repulse from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1 & 2 forcing his opponent backwards and once again caused him to lose focus. Soron helped Daisy land safely and then pulled out his katana.

"Impressive," the man said, "not even Daisy can pull that off, but a pointless attempt. You can't win against gravity."

Soron threw his katana to Daisy before he rocketed himself at the man who grabbed him with gravity and began slamming him on the ground multiple times. Daisy wanted to help, but she had no idea how. She then realized what Soron was asking her to do as she looked at the katana. Soron knew that Glenn Talbot was right about not being able to win against gravity. He threw Daisy the katana so she could kill Glenn as Soron allowed himself to be beaten to a pulp again and again by Glenn. With her eyes tearing up, she rocketed herself forward as Glenn had turned his back. The result was the katana had impaled itself through his back and out of his chest where his heart would be.

Soron was now free of Glenn's grasp and was allowed to finally stand up slowly as he watched Glenn fall down with the point of his katana extending from his chest. He looked at Daisy and saw her weeping. He then walked towards her and knelt as he pulled her into a hug so she could cry into his shoulder. He didn't understand the grief she felt for the man, but he didn't dare ask about it… not yet anyways. She spent a few minutes crying as onlookers began gathering. When she stopped she pushed on him indicating for him to release her. When he had, she looked up into his eyes and saw confusion, kindness, and compassion.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Soron said standing up as helped Daisy do the same.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked confused as she saw Soron wrench his katana free of Talbot's corpse.

"My battle is not yet finished," soron explained as he wiped the katana blade in glenn's corpse to remove the blood, "There is a much worse threat than… Graviton… that I have yet to face. I promised Cap I'd meet him and his team in Wakanda."

"Then I'm coming with you," Daisy said, "It's the least I can do for you after you came to help."

"Maybe next time," Soron said, "right now… I need you here where I know you're safe."

"I can handle myself," Daisy said defensively.

"I know," Soron said, "That's why I handed you my katana."

Without another word, Soron rocketed up into the sky towards his waiting Quinjet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, but i needed a break. i will be continuing this as much as possible now though... when i don't have other fanfiction chapters i need to finish or want to work on at least. in any case, I decided to bring the live action Venom movie's version of Venom into this, because i just couldn't resist. i did say for a long time that Daisy and Soron would reunite during the infinity War arc, so i did that instead of having the scene with gamora on Thanos' ship. after infinity war, Soron and Daisy will be hanging with each other as friends as well as fighting crime together.


	20. Infinity War Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron encounters Magneto and Mystique, Quill angers Venom, Eddie Brock makes his debut, and almost everything else is the same as the canon. Oh, Luke Cage Danny Rand also make their debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter is shorter than the others, i apologize. i just didn't feel like going past 19 pages this time.

Infinity War Part 5

Rocket, Groot, and Thor were in the pod they borrowed from the Milano as they headed for Nidavellir. Thor stood in the back of the pod as he stared out of the window into space while Rocket flew the ship and Groot did whatever it is Groot does.

"I am Groot," Groot said suddenly.

"Tinkle in the cup," Rocket replied from the pilot's seat, "We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig before."

"I am Groot," Groot exclaimed.

"Then pour what's in the cup out into space," Thor said turning around to stare at the tree alien, "and go in the cup again."

"You speak Groot?" Rocket asked turning around in the pilot's seat with surprise on etched on his furry face.

"Yes," Thor replied looking back out the window, "they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"You'll know when we're close," Thor replied looking down for a second before walking towards them, "Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star."

"It's the birthplace of my hammer," Thor added after he sat down, "It's truly awesome."

Rocket turned the pilot's seat around to look at Thor for a second before turning back around as he came to a decision.

"Okay," rocket sighed before he unbuckled himself, "time to be the captain."

He then walked towards a portion of the pod and pressed a few holographic buttons on a wall panel.

"So," Rocket said, "dead brother huh? Yeah, that could be annoying."

"Well," Thor replied, "He's been dead before."

"But, no," Thor admitted as Rocket turned towards him, "this time I think it really might be true."

"And you said your sister and your dad?" Rocket asked as he walked towards the Asgardian King.

"Both dead," Thor said.

"But still got a mom, though?" Rocket asked.

"Killed by a dark elf?" Thor said.

"A best friend?" Rocket asked.

"Stabbed through the heart," Thor said.

"Anyone?" Rocket asked.

"There are two dear to me I believe are still alive," Thor admitted, "and there's another that I suspect survived as well."

"There ya go!" Rocket said, "at least you got people! Me and Groot? All we got is each other… and those other idiots back on the Milano. However, Groot and I go way back… even though Groot doesn't remember it anymore."

"At least you know where they are," Thor grunted, "I have no idea where Sif, Soron, and… you know, I never asked her name. All I knew was that she used to be a Valkyrie."

Rocket was quiet for a few seconds as he thought of the best thing to say, but he eventually came up with a question.

"You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked.

"Absolutely," Thor grinned as he looked up, "Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret… they're all tremendous motivators."

"They really clear the mind," Thor continued, "so I'm good to go."

"Yeah," Rocket agreed while reasoning, "but this Thanos we're talkin' about… he's the toughest there is."

"Well," Thor replied grinning, "He's never fought me."

"Yeah," Rocket countered, "he has."

"He's never fought me twice," Thor countered the counter, "and I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget."

"It better be some hammer," Rocket said skeptically,

A minute or so of silence passed before anyone could think of anything to say.

"You know," Thor said, "I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."

"Mmm-hmm," Rocket said still skeptical, "and what if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong," Thor said with his expression becoming the opposite of happy, "then… what more could I lose?"

"Those three friends you spoke of," Rocket reasoned.

"Yeah," Thor said, "well, I've already lost them. Soron ran like a coward, Sif is who knows where, and the Valkyrie is probably doing her best to take the surviving Asgardians elsewhere to safety… not that there are any survivors. Probably, just Korg and his fishy cyborg friend."

He then sniffed once as he rubbed his nose once while rocket looked away for a few seconds nodding his head. Thor then stood up and walked away from the bipedal raccoon.

"I could lose a lot," Rocket muttered to himself, "Me, personally, I could lose a lot."

After that, Rocket walked back towards the pilot's seat handing a bionic eye to Thor who had sat down in the chair next to Groot. Just after Thor put the eye in, the alarm started announcing they had arrived at Nidavellir.

"I don't think this thing works," Thor said after swatting the side of his head a couple times, "Everything seems dark."

"It ain't the eye," Rocket replied as Thor stood up to lean over the pilot's seat to get a closer look.

Nidavellir was destroyed, and the forge itself was inactive. Something had gone wrong indeed.

"Something's wrong," Thor said with a concerned tone, "The star's gone out."

"And the rings are frozen," Thor added.

**Later, inside Nidavellir…**

Rocket landed the pod on the ground gently before he, Thor, and Groot exited the pod. However, Rocket kept the pod on incase they needed to make a quick getaway.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning," Rocket remarked as the trio walked through the ruins of Nidavellir. Groot being the only one not paying attention as he played his video game.

"Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space," Rocket suggested.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries," Thor said even more concerned than earlier. A minute or so passed by till one of them spoke again. Once again, it was Rocket that broke the silence.

"You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" Rocket asked staring at a barrel of gauntlets.

"Yes, why?" Thor asked staring at Rocket.

"It look anything like that?" Rocket asked pointing at the barrel of gauntlets.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Go back to the pod," Thor said with urgency before he turned around. Somehow, a giant had managed to appear behind them quietly. As soon as Thor turned around, the giant swatted him away which caused Thor to go flying uncontrollably through the air before he rammed into a pillar which caused him to fall to the ground. In the meantime the giant kicked Groot sending him flying as well. As Rocket ran to see if Groot was okay, the giant stomped towards Thor with the intention to smash Thor's head in with his right stump.

"Eitri, wait!" Thor said with his arms raised up wardingley causing the giant to stop, "stop!"

"Thor?" the giant asked making sure. When Thor nodded, the giant lowered his arms as he calmed down.

"What happened here?" Thor asked.

"You were supposed to protect us," Eitri said unhappily, "Asgard was supposed to protect us!"

"Asgard is destroyed," Thor explained.

"Eitri," Thor asked gesturing, "the glove. What did you do?"

The "dwarf" didn't answer for a bit as he walked over to a certain spot with stomping steps where he could plop down onto the floor causing a clanging sound to emit.

"300 dwarves lived on this ring," Eitri explained with grief, "I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted."

"A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones," Eitri continued with grief, "Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me."

"'Your life is yours,' he said," Eitri continued bitterly, "'but your hands. Your hands are mine alone.'"

"Eitri," Thor said consolingly, "this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword… it's all inside your head."

"Now, I know it feels like all hope is lost," Thor continued to the distraught dwarf, "Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos."

**Meanwhile, on the donut ship above Titan…**

Doctor Strange, Venom, and Iron Man walked the viewscreen making sure they get where they need to… even though the course was preset. Spider-Man had just returned from wherever he was and had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Spider-Man asked.

"I think we're here," Strange replied.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function," Tony remarked before he turned to walk towards one of the controls.

"Get your hand inside the steering gimbal," Tony said before he and Peter who did just that were knocked aside.

"Let us handle this," Venom said as he placed his hands into the steering devices.

"Okay," Peter said nodding, "Leaving controlling the alien ship to the big onyx alien. I'm fine with that. What about you Mr. Stark?"

"I'm fine with that too," Tony said nodding.

"Now-" Tony began.

"We know what we're doing!" Venom snapped, "We escaped from Thanos before! We know his ships' controls!"

"Okay," Tony said backing up, "You got it."

**Later, on the surface of Titan…**

Tony Stark was prone on the ground due to the ship's crash-landing. They had crash landed in the ruins of what was probably a city alongside wreckages of ships. Now that he had awoken, however, he slowly began getting up collapsing his helmet in the process. Across from him, Doctor Strange was doing the same.

"You alright?" Strange asked Tony as he walked to him.

"That was close," said Tony after he grunted while Strange helped him up.

"I owe you one," Tony said as he and Strange looked around.

"Let me just say," Parker said as he lowered from the ceiling on a rope of webbing, "if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something… and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

Doctor Strange and Tony looked at him weirdly, but Tony was the one to speak up.

"I do not want another pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip," Tony said sternly as he pointed at the webhead, "You understand?"

"I'm trying to say that something is coming," Parker explained. Suddenly, Venom dropped down from above them startling Parker.

"Other than him," Parker quickly added.

A second later, a small ball rolled in between all four of them. Suddenly, it exploded sending them flying backwards and Parker off of his web-rope. As soon as Doctor Strange landed, he bounce-rolled off of what he landed on and fell down onto his front. Not too far away, three figures walked in. One of them was shirtless and muscle-bound, another wore green and had two antenna on her head, and the third was wielding two blasters which were raised up, had a helmet with red eyes on them, and wore a red leather jacket. Strange looked up in time to see the musclebound one throw a dagger.

"Thanos!" Drax yelled throwing his daggers.

Strange quickly put up a magical shield to block the attack. Drax yelled angrily as Doctor strange allowed his sentient cape to fly at him to wrap around Drax's face. Star Lord immediately started firing his blasters as he flew up into the air, and Iron Man, now wearing his helmet, responded in kind. Star Lord blasted behind him as Iron Man chased him, but Iron Man had more tricks up his armor than Star Lord did. Iron closed a fist as he flew a little higher, and aimed a rocket at the Guardian. Iron Man proceeded to fire it, but Star Lord dodged it. However, that was IM's plan as it exploded ahead of Star Lord knocking the Guardian back to Iron Man. Iron Man grabbed him, spun in the air, and threw him back towards the ground where Quill skidded on the floor with his feet.

"Hahaha," Quill laughed as he pressed a detonator. Iron Man looked down to see a triangle-like device attached to his armor's chest area. Suddenly, the device emitted a magnetic energy which forced Iron Man against a bigger heavier metal object. IM began struggling to escape the magnetic force… fairly unsuccessfully.

Spider-Man, now with his own helmet on, slowly woke up and gasped out in surprise as he saw Mantis hovering over him with her antennas glowing. He began crawling backwards with his chest facing upwards prompting Mantis to follow him.

"Who, whoa, whoa!" Parker begged, "Please don't out your eggs in me!"

He then fired webs at her forcing her arms to get stuck to her side. As Parker got to his feet while firing a final web, Quill rammed into him with his feet.

"Stay down, clown," Quill said angrily.

Parker immediately jumped back into the air as Quill blasted at him. Fortunately, Parker was faster than his blasts. Spider-Man jutted out his four mechanical legs as he fell to the ground. He used them to spring himself back into the air after landing on the ground. However, Quill immediately threw one of his gadgets at Parker. It suddenly became a hi-tech bolo and wrapped itself around Parker shocking him and making him unable to move.

Venom had finally returned to the fight, and he targeted Star Lord immediately. He roared attracting the Guardian's attention.

"Holy shit!" Quill exclaimed, "It's a symbiote!"

Before Quill could blast at Venom, the symbiote reached the Guardian and spartan kicked him backwards. The kick resulted in Quill uncontrollably flying backwards through the air. Venom immediately leapt after the Guardian, but stumbled as something began entering his head. He grabbed his head with both hands and stared at Mantis who's antennas were glowing once again

"No!" Venom yelled as the form began rippling, "Stay out of our head!"

Suddenly, Venom oozed back into his host revealing a man in a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and shoes. He also looked like Tom Hardy. The man then collapsed on the ground due to the pain of Venom being forced to retreat back inside him.

"Die, blanket of death!" Drax yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

**With Iron Man…**

Iron Man finally managed to pull himself free from the magnetic force and flew towards Drax pinning the musclebound idiot to the floor. IM raised a palm repulser at Drax's head while Quill grabbed Parker and flew near to Tony.

"Everybody stay where you are," Quill yelled with a blaster pointed at Parker's head, "Chill the eff out."

Quill proceeded to press a button causing his helmet to collapse before aiming his blaster at Iron Man.

"I'm gonna ask you this one time," Quill said calmly, "Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah," Tony replied looking at Quill as he too collapsed his helmet with a repulsor aimed at Quill., "I'll do you one better. Who is Gamora?"

"I'll do YOU one better," Drax spoke up, "Why is Gamora?"

"Tell me where the girl is," Quill said darkly, "or I swear to you, I'm gonna french fry this little freak."

"Let's do it," Tony replied angrily, "You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!"

Tony then turned one of his nano-tech suit's arms into a giant arm canon.

"Do it, Quill!" Drax said cockily, "I can take it."

"No," Mantis countered, "he can't take it!"

"She's right," Doctor Strange agreed now back with his cape on, "You can't."

"Oh, yeah?" Quill replied, "you don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself."

"Starting with you," Quill said looking at Parker.

"Wait, what," Doctor Strange said, "Thanos?"

"Alright," Doctor Strange continued, "let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve?" Quill asked incredulously, "What am I supposed to say, 'Jesus'?"

Tony lowered his arm when he came to a realization upon hearing that.

"You're from Earth," Tony said.

"I'm not from Earth," Quill countered stupidly, "I'm from Missouri."

"Yeah," Tony replied rolling his eyes, "that's on Earth, dipshit. What are you hassling us for?"

"So you're not with Thanos?" Parker finally spoke up, albeit nervously.

"With Thanos?" Quill said insulted, "No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl."

"Wait, who are you?" Quill asked finally moving the blaster away from Parker.

Before anyone could speak, the man in the grey hoodie walked up stumbling into a rock as he recovered from Mantis' attack.

"I'll answer that for ya," the man said as he gestured around the room, "My name is Eddie Brock. Tin man over there is Iron Man aka Tony Stark. Not to sure who cape-man over there is. The one you're holding in a headlock is Spider-Man aka Peter Parker. To put it simply, They're the Avengers."

"Oh," Quill said in realization letting Parker go.

"You're the ones Thor told us about," Mantis spoke up.

"You know Thor?" IM asked shocked.

"Yeah," Quill replied, "Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving."

"Where is he now?" Doctor Strange asked.

**Back at Nidavellir…**

Thor, rocket, Groot, and Eitri all walked towards a forge where a device began lowering what looked like a giant brick. The arms then retreated back up to the ceiling leaving the "brick" by itself with steam hissing nearby. Rocket wasn't very thrilled by it and his skepticism showed.

"This is the plan?" Rocket asked Thor skeptically, "We're gonna hit him with a brick?"

"It's a mold," Eitri corrected Rocket looking down on him.

"A king's weapon," Eitri added to Thor.

"Meant to be the greatest in Asgard," Eitri continued looking down at the mold, "In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost."

"Did it have a name?" Thor asked looking up at Eitri's face.

"Stormbreaker," Eitri replied.

"That's a bit much," Rocket said unimpressed.

"So," Thor said ignoring Rocket's remark, "how do we make it?"

"You'll have to restart the forge," Eitri replied grimly turning to look at the dying star/sun, "Awaken the heart of a dying star."

"Rabbit," Thor said also looking at the star, "fire up the pod."

**Back on Titan, with the united heroes and Venom…**

Everyone was now outside of the crashed vessel, and Star Lord was bewildered at the condition of the planet.

"The hell happened to this planet?" Quill asked as he waved an orange glowing device, "it's eight degrees off its axis."

"Gravitational pull is all over the place," Quill added.

"Yeah," Tony said mostly to himself as he wasn't listening to Quill, "we've got one advantage. He's coming to us."

Behind Tony, Mantis was doing jumping jacks in the low gravity and Parker was just watching with nothing to do.

"We'll use it," Tony said a bit louder before he turned around towards the two behind him.

"Alright," Tony said causing the others to stop what they were doing and walk over, "I have a plan, or at least the beginnings of one."

"It's pretty simple," Tony continued as Quill looked right at him, "We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet."

Tony suddenly stopped telling them his plan when he heard a shocking sound. Someone was yawning. He turned to look at Drax and saw that the muscle bound psycho was indeed yawning.

"Are you yawning," Tony exclaimed incredulously while Drax continued yawning.

"In the middle of this," Tony continued as Drax stopped, "while I'm breaking it down? Huh?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Tony asked irritated as Drax looked at him.

"I stopped listening after you said, 'We need a plan,'" Drax replied honestly.

"Ok," Tony said looking at Quill as he pointed at Drax, "Mr. Clean is on his own page."

"See," Quill explained, "'not winging it' isn't really what they do."

"Uh," Parker spoke up, "what exactly is it that they do?"

"Kick names," Mantis replied, "take ass."

"Yeah," Drax agreed, "that's right."

"That's not actually the phrase," Eddie spoke up, "To me the latter sounds like you're saying that you force yourself into people's butts. Forcing people to have anal sex or any other sexual act isn't really a good thing on Earth."

 _"Antennai lady and the bodybuilder are a couple of idiots,"_ Venom said in Eddie's head.

"Don't be mean about people," Eddie chided, "even if i'm the only one that can hear you."

Tony shared Venom's opinion even though he didn't know it, but instead of saying it he decided to stay silent as he controlled his irritation.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Quill asked.

"The other guy," Eddie replied.

"Oh," Quill said remembering the big onyx colored creature that had changed into Eddie, "now I remember. You're bonded with a parasite."

Suddenly, Eddie transformed into Venom who had an enraged expression on his face which always bared it's teeth.

"Parasite!" Venom yelled shooting out a tentacle and pulling quill to his hand. As soon as Quill got close enough Venom wrapped his clawed hand around his neck.

"Apologize!" Venom yelled while Drax pulled out his knives, Tony aimed a repulsor, Parker prepared to shoot webs, and Mantis readied herself to attack psychically.

 _"Calm down Venom,"_ Eddie advised, _"He had no idea that you find being called 'parasite' offensive."_

"Apologize or I'll bite your face off!" Venom yelled.

"Okay!" Quill choked out, "I apologize… calling… a parasite"

After Quill apologized, Venom tossed Quill back to where he was standing earlier while Drax and the others lowered/depowered/relaxed their weapons. After a few seconds, Venom oozed back into Eddie who held up his hands apologetically.

"I'm sorry," Eddie said, "He finds being called a 'parasite' really offensive, so please refrain from saying that around him again."

A few minutes later, Tony decided to get them back on track as he sighed.

"Alright," Tony said, "just get over here, please."

Eddie was the only one to walk up to them. Quill stumbled back a bit even though he knew the symbiote could reach him just as easily like it did earlier.

"Mr. Lord," Tony said looking at Quill, "can you get your folks to circle up?"

"'Mr. Lord'," Quill repeated amused, "Star-Lord is fine."

He then nodded at Drax and Mantis who immediately walked up to them as the partake in the conversation.

"We gotta coalesce," Tony said with a serious tone, "'cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude…"

"Dude," Quill interrupted, "don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means."

Tony then gave Quill a look of irritation.

"Alright," Quill said while Tony looked away getting even more annoyed, "we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan…"

"And that way," Quill finished, "it might be really good."

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe," Drax spoke up.

"What dance-off," Tony inquired.

"It's not-it's not," Quill stammered, "it's nothing."

"Like in 'Footloose'," Parker spoke up, "the movie?"

"Exactly like Footloose," Quill said excited to see another fan. Parker looked between Quill and Stark.

"Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Quill asked.

"It never was," Parker replied. Quill immediately gained an offended expression.

"Don't encourage this, alright?" Tony said turning away from Quill.

"Ok," Parker agreed.

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here," Tony continued as he walked away from Quill.

"Flash Gordon?" Quill perked up, "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half-human, so the 50% of me that's stupid…"

Tony and Parker looked up at him.

"That's 100% you," Quill finished waving a circle with an index finger at Tony and Parker.

"Your math is blowing my mind," Stark replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me," Mantis said drawing their attention, "but does your friend often do that?"

Doctor Strange's head was fritzing about extremely fast due to whatever spell he was using, and that caused Tony to take a step forward in concern.

"Strange?" Tony called to the wizard, "we alright?"

As soon as Strange's head was done spazzing about, he fell down onto the ground just as Tony arrived in front of him. Strange gasped as he fell with maybe a terrified expression on his face.

"You're back," Tony said reassuringly, "you're alright."

"Hi," Strange replied.

"Hey," Parker demanded, "what was that?"

"I went forward in time," Strange explained, "to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Quill asked concerned and back in serious mode.

"Fourteen million six hundred and five," Strange replied.

"Wizard has a strong mind if he can retain that much info in his small brain…" Venom remarked inside of Eddie's head genuinely impressed. Eddie only gave a small nod in agreement.

"How many did we win?" Tony asked just as worried as Quill.

"One," Strange said grimly.

_Back with Soron…_

Soron was now flying the Quinjet through the air towards Wakanda, but suddenly his jet stopped in midair as if something was holding onto it. Suddenly, it was brought down to the cement below with a crash. Soron immediately put a hand to his katana and prepared to fire a blast of concussive waves at whatever enemy had done this. Suddenly, the Quinjet ripped itself to pieces or more accurately… peeled off the metal like the cans of tuna in the kids cartoons. Were they Looney Tunes or Tom and Jerry? Honestly don't remember. In any case, Soron's sword suddenly went flying out of its scabbard and away from his hand towards a figure in a grey cape wearing a grey outfit. On the figure's head was a magenta or reddish-purple helmet. He looked like Ian McKellan after the events of X2, but prior to X3.

"What have we here?" the man said as he used his powers to hover the sword between his hands.

"Looks like a fury fan-boy Erik," said a naked woman that looked like Jennifer Lawrence. She had blue scaled skin and red, maybe scarlet, hair slicked back.

"Just because he has an eyepatch doesn't mean he's anything like that pain, Mystique," Erik chided her, "I advise you to be less judgemental… unless it's of a home-sapien."

"He is one… right?" Mystique asked.

"The outfit suggests so…" Erik admitted, "but this sword… it is very reminiscent of the blade used by that Asgardian woman we encountered several months ago."

"So," Mystique reasoned, "he's Asgardian?"

"I would assume so," Erik replied.

"You two talk to much!" Soron yelled blasting both of them with his earthquake powers.

They were both sent flying into a wall, and as Erik was surprised by the attack he lost his concentration and the metal that used to be the Quinjet fell down. Soron's sword also fell down onto the ground, but Soron was quick to pick it up. He then walked towards them and when he reached Erik, he slashed down. However, his blade suddenly stopped just before it could reach Erik. When he looked down, he saw that Erik was conscious and was using his powers to halt the katana's killing stroke.

"Nice try, boy," Erik snarled as he pulled himself to his feet, "but I won't let anything penetrate my skin ever again!"

Erik then used his power to force the katana out of Soron's grasp as he formed chains out of the discarded metal around them to wrap around Soron's arms and legs before pulling him against a wall tying him there with his arms and legs stretched. Erik then used his magnetic abilities to launch the katana at Soron, but before it could reach him someone grabbed it by the blade tightly. They both looked to see who it was. It was an African American man that looked like Mike Colter, wore a grey zip-up hoodie over a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoes.

"Shouldn't you be in jail old man?" the man asked visibly struggling with keeping the blade to from killing Soron.

"I got let out on good behavior," Erik sneered, "and shouldn't you be in Harlem?"

"This street here is the border of Harlem and Hell's Kitchen," the man replied, "and that means you're in for one hell of a night."

"I won't be here long enough to come across the Devil of Hell's Kitchen," Erik sneered, "and I can do this all day."

"You're right about one thing," the man replied, "but as for the other thing… you might want to watch out."

Erik then looked up just in time to see a big metal object falling down on top of him.

"Humans," Erik sneered using his magnetic abilities to halt the object's path However, he had to let go of his hold on the katana to do so. As he was crumpling the metal into a ball he added, "you never learn."

"Actually," said a male voice from behind him.

Erik turned around in time to see a glowing yellow fist hit him square in the nose. The fist sent Erik flying back into the African American man who caught him with one hand. Erik wasn't unconscious however, but before he could do anything the African American punched him in the gut making him go breathless and limp.

"We do," the African American finished for the caucasian male that had blonde curly hair, some bristles on his face, a black zip-up hoodie, and a yellow cloth that was currently hanging around his throat. He also wore blue jeans and shoes.

"Thanks for the help, Danny," the African American said.

"No problem," Danny replied lowering his hood, "What exactly are you doing here anyway Luke?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Luke replied, "and I noticed that Magneto was about to kill some poor kid."

"Oh my Gods!" Soron exclaimed, "you two talk as much as the attractive blue bitch and magnet head! I have an idea, why don't you get me down from here!"

"Sure thing," Luke said throwing the katana at Soron. Soron widened his eyes believing he was going to die, but instead the katana cut clean through the chain and stuck in the cement. Soron immediately grabbed the hilt with his now free hand and proceeded to free himself from the chains.

"Now that I'm free," Soron said as he sheathed his katana in it's scabbard, "I could use your help… again."

"With what?" Luke asked.

"With the upcoming battle," Soron said with a serious expression.

"Anything to do with why Iron Man is missing?" Danny asked.

"That's part of it," Soron said, "Now how much do you know of Thanos?"

"Who?" Luke and Danny asked in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long. I just got interested in writing other things for a bit... and now i have a LOT on my plate to work on. that'll make this take even longer than it had been! Ugh! Yes, i added the fox-men version of mystique and magneto. i preferred Jennifer Lawrence's portrayal of Mystique over the other girl's so i used her. as for using Ian McKellan's Magneto... this is set in present day so it wouldn't make much sense to use Micheal Fassbender who does a WONDERFUL job in the role of Erik Lehnsher. Also, I am using Netflix's versions of Luke Cage & Iron Fist because I like their outfits more than their comic counterparts. Same for when Daredevil shows up at some point. Probably won't used Daredevil for this, because he's not exactly equipped to deal with aliens. In my opinion anyway.


	21. Infinity War Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Wakanda begins. Thor revives Nidavellir. Soron finally acquires his supersuit... minus the helmet though.

Infinity War Part 6

 

Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes aka Rhodey were now on their way to Wakanda in a quinjet. CA walked over to the cockpit in order to tell the pilot of where they were going. The pilot was Falcon.

“Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0,” CA said to Falcon as he leaned next to him with his right hand on the ceiling.

“I hope you’re right about this,” Falcon said a little worried, “or we’re gonna land a lot faster than you want to.”

The next minute later they were flying through the holographic barrier which looked like a forest mountain and into Wakandan airspace. The Wakandan city had elements of being primitive while it was also extremely advanced. Though, probably not as advanced as Asgard was.

**In the Wakandan city…**

T’Challa, the king of Wakanda, and his bodyguards began heading to where the quinjet was going to land. T’Challa’s head of the guard, who was a woman, was not very thrilled, but wasn’t angry either.

“When you said you were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world…” the woman said, “this is not what I imagined.”

“And what did you imagine?” T’Challa asked.

“The Olympics,” she suggested as they came to a stop next to where the quinjet was going to land, “maybe even a Starbucks.”

The next second later, the quinjet arrived and slowly descended onto the platform. The quinjet’s ramp lowered revealing Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson leading the rest out of the quinjet.

“Should we bow?” Bruce asked Rhodey.

“Yeah,” Rhodey said with a straight face, “he’s a king.”

“Seems like I’m always thanking you for something,” Cap said as he stopped in front of T’Challa before holding up an arm. T’Challa then held up his own and they shook hands.

Bruce then cleared his throat as he bowed.

“What are you doing?” Rhodey asked.

“Ugh,” T’Challa said a little uncomfortable, “We don’t do that here.”

T’Challa then turned to lead them to the palace, and began to speak. However, before any more could be said a black jet suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began descending down next to the quinjet.

T’Challa turned towards it and narrowed his eyes at the plane. While Wakanda is open the world, he’s still suspicious of unknown anythings. Even T’Challa’s guards were suspicious as was proved by them tightening their grips on their spears. When the black jet lowered it’s own ramp Steve walked up to them in order to greet the occupants. The people that walked down the ramp were Logan aka Wolverine, Colossus, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, and Soron. Even Deadpool was there. They were all in their civilian clothes except for Colossus and Deadpool.

“Been quite a while Logan,” Steve said greeting his old war buddy. Logan nodded in return.

“Who are you people?” T’Challa asked as he walked up with his guards close behind.

“Who we are, bub,” Logan said as he looked at the Wakandan king, “are people willing to help should Thanos attack.”

“Logan is correct,” Colossus said, “Thanos is danger to everyone, so we must all work together in this fight.”

“You weren’t with Bruce and Rhodey,” Cap said looking at the mutant, “where were you?”

“I had to go searching for help,” Colossus replied, “but only found Logan. Deadpool also elected to tag along.”

“Why?” Cap asked.

“I want to go toe to toe with the Thanos guy,” Deadpool said, “and something tells me I’m going to get to make some Josh Brolin jokes.”

“Answer the question,” T’Challa said stubbornly.

“I am Soron MacLeod,” Soron said speaking up and gesturing to Luke and Danny, “and these two are Luke Cage and Danny Rand. I believe they’ll be useful in the fight.”

“Where’s the quinjet?” Cap asked Soron.

“Some guy that controls metal destroyed it,” Soron replied.

Cap then nodded in understanding that it wasn’t Soron’s fault. He and T’Challa looked at each other before the latter sighed and turned before he led everyone to the palace.

“So how big of an assault should we expect,” T’Challa asked.

“Uh, sir…” Bruce replied quickly as he hurried up, “sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault.”

“How we looking?” Natasha asked.

“You will have my Kingsguard, the border tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…” T’Challa said before gesturing to a newcomer.

“And a semi-stable 100-year-old man,” said Bucky as he walked up. He and Cap them embraced in a hug as they hadn’t seen each other in a while. They may not be blood, but they were brothers.

“How you been, Buck?” Cap asked with a smile as he patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Uh, not bad,” Bucky replied with a smile, “for the end of the world.”

**Later, in Shuri’s laboratory…**

Vision was now laying on his back on a table as Shuri waved a scanner that was on her wrist over him in order to get a good look at his insides without disassembling him. When she was done scanning she raised her palm up allowing a hologram of the infinity gem to appear. Everyone that wasn’t scientifically inclined were currently just standing randomly throughout the room as they waited patiently. The only ones in the room were Wanda, Steve, Bruce, Shuri, Vision, T’Challa, Okoye, Natasha, and Soron. Wanda was closer to Bruce because she was worried about Vision.

“Whoa,” Bruce said amazed at the tech through his glasses he now wore.

“The structure is polymorphic,” Shuri said intrigued.

“Right,” Bruce confirmed, “we had to attack each neuron non-sequentially.”

“Why didn’t you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?” Shuri asked.

“Because we didn’t think of it?” Bruce said slowly feeling dumb.

“I’m sure you did your best,” Shuri said trying not to feel superior over Bruce.

“Can you do it?” Wanda spoke up.

“Yes,” Shuri explained, “but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures.”

“It will take time, brother,” Shuri added looking at T’Challa.

“How long?” Cap asked.

“As long as you can give me?” Shuri said.

Suddenly, the beads on Okoye’s wrist began beeping alongside an alarm that started blaring. Steve looked around in order to determine the reason while Okoye tapped on the beads allowing a hologram to pop up.

“Something’s entered the atmosphere,” Okoye said as she looked at the hologram of the Earth.

**Above the Earth…**

One of the donut ships launched several sharp-looking portions of itself towards Wakanda. These weren’t missiles or anything, but instead they were the biggest drop-pods known to man. They were filled with Chitauri warriors that didn’t wear armor or use weapons for some reason or another.

**Back in Wakanda…**

Falcon and Bucky were waiting outside alongside Rhodey, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Logan, Deadpool, and Colossus. Suddenly, a rumbling sound could be heard from the sky attracting their attention. Falcon was the first to look up to see the drop-pod.

“Hey, Cap,” Falcon said into an earpiece as he looked up, “we got a situation here.”

Fortunately, the palace was shielded so the incoming drop-pod exploded on impact. Not even debris fell to the streets of the city.

“God,” Bucky said, “I love this place.”

_ “Yeah,” _ Rhodey said through the radio as he watched two more drop-pods falling towards the ground,  _ “don’t start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome.” _

The drop-pods crashed into the ground causing a shockwave which rammed into the field causing it to flare up.

**In Shuri’s lab…**

Everyone was staring out the window watching as the surviving drop-pods crashed into the Earth outside of the force-field. Both Steve and T’Challa looked at each other in concern while Vision sat up as Shuri helped by gently holding him up with her hand.

“It’s too late,” Vision said as he began to get off the table attracting Nat’s attention, “we need to destroy the stone now.”

“Vision,” Natasha said sternly as she walked off, “get your ass back on the table.”

“We will hold them off,” T’Challa added as he also walked off.

“Wanda,” Steve said looking at Wanda, “as soon as that stone’s out of his head…”

“You blow it to hell,” Steve finished sternly.

“I will,” Wanda nodded.

“Evacuate the city,” T’Challa said as he headed towards the room’s exit, “Engage all defenses.”

“And get this man a shield,” T’Challa added as he turned around pointing at Steve. Steve looked at T’Challa and nodded.

“I’ll need some of your armor,” Soron spoke up suddenly as he looked at T’Challa with his one eye, “I’m not going into a big battle dressed like this.”

“You are in luck,” T’Challa said, “someone who knows you came by here just last week. She requisitioned a suit of armor for you.”

Soron moved his eyes back in forth as he remembered what Doctor Strange had said earlier that day. Only thing is… where was Sif now?

“Where’d she go?” Soron asked a little too eagerly.

“I am sorry,” T’Challa said, “but I do not know. She left the same day she made the requisition.”

**Meanwhile, at Nidavellir…**

Rocket flew the pod around the cold star with Thor on top of the ship, and Rocket was being his usual skeptical self as he talked to Thor.

_ “I don’t think you get the scientifics here,” _ Rocket said through the radio.

_ “These rings are gigantic,” _ Rocket continued as Thor jumped off onto a ring,  _ “You wanna get them moving…” _

_ “You gonna need something a lot bigger to yank ‘em loose,” _ Rocket finished as Thor looked up.

“Leave that to me,” Thor said.

_ “Leave it to you?” _ Rocket asked skeptically as Thor prepared to do swing the rope.

_ “Buddy,”  _ Rocket said still skeptical,  _ “you’re in space.” _

_ “All you got is a rope and a…” _ Rocket said before yelping due to Thor swinging the pod around and around. Rocket yelled the entire time until Thor stopped swinging and allowed the inertia to yank him off of the ring he was on.

“Fire the engines!” Thor yelled and rocket did so as soon as he was stable enough. 

The inertia of Thor swinging the pod into a direction combined with the ship’s thrusters made them go even faster. As they passed over another ring, Thor reached down with a free hand and grabbed into it till he could put his feet into the ring and skid them to a stop. As soon as he had, the ring jolted causing some ice to shatter where it was keeping the rings from moving.

“More power rabbit!” Thor yelled.

Rocket pushed on the gas to max causing Thor to have to hold on with all his strength which was tough as is proven by veins popping out of Thor’s arms. However, the process eventually enabled the ice to completely shatter which allowed the rings to begin moving again. As soon as the rings aligned with one another once more, the cold star became hot once more impressing Eitri.

“Well done, boy,” Eitri said from inside of the forge.

Thor suddenly thudded on the pod’s viewscreen startling Rocket, and laughed out of victory

“That’s Nidavellir!” Thor said pointing to the star and Rocket looked at the star with a greedy expression as he noticed that the star was surrounded by a device. Said device opened a hole allowing energy from the star to blast into the forge in order to begin melting the forging metal in the forge. Unfortunately, the device slammed shut as quick as it opened due to the weakened brace having broken free.

_ Damn it,” _ Eitri said unhappy over the coms.

_ “‘Damn it’?” _ Rocket asked confused,  _ “What’s ‘damn it’?” _

_ “The mechanism is crippled,” _ Eitri replied.

“What?” Thor exclaimed.

_ “With the iris closed,” _ Eitri explained,  _ “I can’t heat the metal.” _

“How long will it take to heat it?” Thor asked.

_ “A few minutes, maybe more,”  _ Eitri replied as Thor stood up on the pod,  _ “Why?” _

“I’m gonna hold it open,” Thor said with resolve.

_ “That’s suicide,” _ Eitri said.

“So is facing Thanos without that axe,” Thor countered.

Thor then launched himself off of the pod towards the iris.

**Back at Wakanda…**

Hover cars, Falcon and War Machine all flew towards a hill that stood above where the forcefield ended next to the alien dropships. Soron was standing in a hover car next to Natasha who looked behind her as she placed her hand to her right ear. Soron now wore an outfit reminiscent of DCEU Deathstroke’s, but it was matte gold and black instead of orange and black. However, since they weren’t expecting Soron to have lost an eye, the helmet had two eye holes instead of one. Soron elected to go helmetless for this fight since he didn’t feel like looking stupid. Besides, he had gone helmetless for most of this Infinity War and he’s survived each battle. He had his katana strapped to his back, throwing knives sheathed in random places, and had a few grenades on his outfit’s belt. He was offered a sidearm as well, but since he had quake powers he politely declined.

“How are we looking Bruce?” Natasha asked.

_ “Yeah,” _ Bruce replied a little bit distracted,  _ “I think I’m getting the hang of it.” _

He then yelped as he accidentally flew into the air bypassing Steve and T’Challa’s hover car.

_ “Wow!” _ Bruce exclaimed in glee,  _ “This is amazing, man! It’s like being the Hulk without actually-” _

He was then interrupted as he tripped over a boulder and fell onto his face skidding a little bit due to the momentum he gathered. Okoye looked at him with an unimpressed expression as her hover car passed him by. She was in the same hover car as Steve & T’Challa.

_ “I’m ok,” _ Bruce said as he wiped the dirt from the helmet’s lenses,  _ “I’m ok.” _

_ “I’ve got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line,” _ Rhodey said into his coms.

Outside the forcefield, the troll and the ugly woman watched as the Wakandans and foreign heroes exited their hover cars to stand in formation. The Wakandans yelled in their native language as they did so.

T’Challa’s former rival stood chanting as T’Challa and his friends walked up, and only ended as T’Challa came to a stop next to them wearing his BP outfit minus the mask.

“Thank you for standing with us,” T’Challa said as he shook the chanting men’s leader’s hand firmly.

“Of course,” the man replied in the Wakandan language, “brother.”

T’Challa, Steve, Natasha, and Soron then walked up to the portion of the forcefield where the ugly woman was running her sword along it to see if she could cut it. She stopped as soon as they stopped walking.

“Where’s your other friend?” Soron asked even though he already cut one of her friend’s head off and the other one was who knows where in space with Doctor Strange.

“You will pay for his life with yours,” the ugly woman replied with a murderous look in her eyes.

“Thanos will have that stone,” she stated.

“That’s not gonna happen,” Steve said as if it was a fact.

“You are in Wakanda now,” T’Challa declared, “Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.”

“We,” the ugly woman said cockily, “have blood to spare.”

She then thrust her sword into the air as she grunted, and behind her the drop pods began the opening process.

**A couple minutes later, back with the army…**

Soron came to a stop right next to Wolverine and Colossus. Deadpool, for some reason, was currently on Colossus’ shoulders like a kid would be on their dad’s.

“They surrender?” Colossus asked.

“No,” Soron replied.

“Good,” Logan said as he popped out three adamantium knives from his right fist, “I’ve been itching to get into another battle.”

He then allowed his claws to re-enter his fist.

“Yibambe!” T’Challa yelled prompting his people to do the same. He repeated that several times as they waited for Thanos’ army to show themselves. Suddenly, they rushed out of the woods right in front of where the drop pods landed.

“What the hell?” Bucky said from his place next to CA not too far from Soron and the mutants.

“Looks like we pissed her off,” Natasha said.

“How long should forcefield hold?” Colossus asked.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Soron replied.

“They’re killing themselves,” Danny said horrified as he had never seen something like this before. Not even the Hand were this fanatical about their cause.

While most of the aliens had died to the force field some did make it in, and that prompted the Wakandans to produce their own personal hi-tech shields while some aimed their spears over the shields.

As T’Challa began speaking in his native language, Soron pulled out his katana, Logan popped out his claws, Deadpool dropped to the ground and pulled out his sidearms, and Luke Cage merely balled his fists. They then watched as the spears began firing energy blasts at the approaching aliens with most of the shots missing.

“Pew pew sticks!” Deadpool said in awe, “I love pew pew sticks!”

“Now then,” Deadpool yelled as he he aimed at the upcoming aliens, “I forgot my spare ammo, so you’re going to have to share!”

He then began firing his sidearms which counted down the number of shots he had in total to do. Each casing that popped out that had a number on it. Starting from twelve, and will end with one. As he fired his sidearms, Bucky was firing his rifle taking down as much as he could too. Dr. Banner on the other hand was firing from the Hulkbuster’s palm repulsers which were shooting out red energy instead of orange.

In the sky, falcon flew around firing with guns of his own that were and launched devices from his suit towards the aliens. Said devices penetrated three aliens killing them quickly.

_ “You see the teeth on those things?” _ Falcon exclaimed as he flew away from the nearest one.

As Falcon flew off while firing his own guns, Rhodey let loose some explosives as he flew over the aliens. They exploded as they hit the ground killing a fair amount of them. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough.

_ “Cap,” _ Banner said,  _ “If these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us… there’s nothing between them and vision.” _

“Then we better keep them in front of us,” Steve said quietly as if to himself.

“How do we do that?” Okoye asked looking at T’Challa.

“We open the barrier,” T’Challa said as he looked at his guard captain.

“On my signal,” T’Challa said as he touched his left ear, “open North-West Section 17.”

_ “Requesting confirmation, my king,” _ said Dome control in confusion,  _ “you said open the barrier?” _

“On my signal,” T’Challa confirmed.

“This will be the end of Wakanda,” M’baku said to Okoye.

“Then it will be the noblest ending in history,” Okoye replied.


End file.
